Omega
by REMDreams
Summary: Stiles isn't like other Omegas who are docile and well behaved. He breaks all of the social rules because he doesn't feel like he belongs. His friend Isaac is the complete opposite, and with Omega Display (Where A/B find mates) around the corner, Stiles is worried for both of them. Even more so now that Isaac's dad abuse has reached a high. (Stiles, Isaac, Peter, Derek, Deucalion)
1. Chapter 1: Any Other Day

Omega

by

REMDreams

Stiles slumped in his chair, his hoodie pulled over his head, his eyes diverted to the window by his desk as he watched a group of jocks walk together toward the gymnasium. They were probably all Alphas; strong, fast, steady, and above all filled with ego. Alphas thought of themselves as gods among men. It was hard for Stiles to wrap his head around how they could hang out together without their egos getting the best of them.

"Mr. Stilinski!"

Stiles' head snapped to the teacher in the front of the classroom. He was in Omega Groundwork Class, which was a fancy way of saying 'how to please your Alpha'.

"Yes?"

"What is the answer, Mr. Stilinski?" The teacher was losing patience. Stiles looked around the classroom quickly for a sign of what the teacher might have been talking about, but he came up blank. "To the office, Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles stood up slowly, throwing his book bag over his shoulder as he walked to the front of the classroom to collect the pass the teacher was writing out. "Second time this week." They mumbled, but Stiles ignored them. He wasn't interested in "Omega Groundwork" or any of his classes for that matter.

The school had separated the three different classes; Alpha, Beta, and Omega, which taught completely different types of course work. While Stiles learned how to prepare himself for a nice home and a children, his friend Scott, who happened to be an Alpha, learned math, science, and history, and took gym class three times a week. Allison, his Beta girlfriend learned pretty much the same things as well, people were just nicer to Beta's in general. She had the option to take Omega or Alpha classes, and most Betas, smart Betas, took the Alpha classes.

Once in the front office the lady at the front desk took his pass and told him to sit in the waiting room, which was, surprise, was filled with Alphas who all stared at him the moment he sat down.

"Hey there, pretty, what's your name?" One asked with a smirk. The guy next to him chuckled under his breath.

"It's shut the fuck up." Stiles hissed.

"Oh, he's a feisty one!" The meat head laughed. "Hey, baby, I'm willing to forgive you if you come over here and give me a kiss. Come on!" He pointed to his cheek and pouted his lips. "Come on, princess!"

Stiles was fuming, but just looked away from them. There was nothing he could do! Those guys could easily break him if they got into a fight, and he was stepping out of line for even talking to an Alpha he didn't know. That's right, Omegas weren't allowed to speak to Alphas they didn't know. It was a social construct dating back god knows how long. It was annoying to say the least. If he had to go somewhere he had to ask his father or one of his Beta or Alpha friends to take him.

"Jason, Mark, stop that!" The lady from the front desk hissed as she walked pass the waiting area. The guys laughed and started talking amongst themselves again. Stiles was thankful.

"Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles looked up. The principal was a tall man with jet white hair and a stern face. He oozed Alpha and Stiles hated him, although his biology said otherwise. Omegas were, of course, drawn to the scent of Alphas, because of this the school district was talking about having Omegas attend different schools. Right now Omega schools were optional. It was in the final stages of planning for mandatory.

The principal, Mr. Combs, gestured with his finger to Stiles to follow him. Once inside of the office with the door closed Stiles felt extremely small and unnerved. Mr. Combs took his seat across from Stiles on the other side of his large wooden desk. He flipped open a folder on his desk and flipped through it casually. The clock in the room seemed to tick loudly in the background.

"Speaking out of turn, speaking to unknown Alphas, sleeping in class, turning in countless amounts of late homework, talking back…absences are good…alright, Stiles, what are we going to do with you?" Mr. Combs finally looked up at him.

Stiles diverted his eyes. It was rude to look Alpha's in their eyes, but it was also intimidating. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Compared to your classmates you have done plenty. It's one thing to have one or two things on your sheet, but Stiles with is unreasonable. I don't know if it's because you're close to being mating ready-" Stiles blushed, "-or because you're always around Alphas that you feel the need to act up so much. I've talked to Ms. Novak, the school consoler, and she thinks that maybe it's the amount of time you spend around Alphas."

"I don't talk to Alphas." Stiles mumbled.

"You're friend Scott, he's an Alpha…and a few others. I won't get into this because I don't know you well enough. I'm only going on what's on your file, but I think you should get consoling from Ms. Novak. We're also going to set up a meeting with your parents about Omega school."

"Why?" Stiles looked up, but quickly looked away again. Mr. Combs was very intimidating.

"We don't know if you behavior is from being around Alphas, or your first heat cycle, or what." He said it so condescendingly that Stiles squirmed in his chair. Mr. Combs picked up the phone and called Stiles' father so they could set up a meeting before sending Stiles back to the waiting room to wait for lunch period where he could talk to his friends. He felt stripped of dignity.

He didn't bother getting lunch and when he sat down at the lunch table Scott and Lydia were already sitting and eating. Alphas got their food first.

"Sup, dude?" Scott asked as he munched on a bread stick.

"You look unhappy." Lydia cocked an eyebrow.

Stiles rubbed his face. "The principal wants to talk to my dad about my behavior because I'm not acting enough like an Omega!"

"Oh, man, that sucks. You don't think they'll put you in that Omega school do you?" Scott asked concerned.

"He mentioned it."

"That's horrible. They aren't taking you anywhere." Lydia frowned.

"Taking who, where?" Allison asked sitting down.

"They want to put Stiles in an Omega school."

"Oh my God, really?" Allison showed extreme concern.

"It's okay, guys, really! It's just a meeting!" Stiles waved his hands. "I'm sure it's nothing. They said I'm hanging around too many Alphas, but I don't!"

"Scott and I are Alphas, Stiles. Scott is your best friend." Lydia chimed in.

"Yeah…but…I mean…that doesn't make me less of anything!" Stiles huffed.

"Dude, don't sweat it. They aren't going to do anything to you." Scott reassured. "There are plenty of Omegas that hang out with Alphas at this school and the principal doesn't say anything to them."

"Well…I mean usually they are pretty quiet about it, ya know? Look over there." Lydia gestured to the table next to them. "You can spot the Omega sitting over there from a mile away."

The omega at the table had his head down, and was eating slowly. Everyone else was talking loudly and laughing. The person sitting next to him took his apple off his tray and began to munch on it without even looking in their direction. Stiles was pretty sure they were dating, but they never spoke to each other during school hours. It was a wonder how they even started dating.

"Whereas you Stiles, don't act like that at all." Lydia finished.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be like that." Stiles huffed as Isaac sat down at the table. Isaac, unlike Stiles, was extremely quiet. Everyone knew his father beat him. He'd show up to school with burses and cuts and say he fell, but you don't get a black eye from falling down stairs.

Stiles glanced at him them away. He wished Isaac was more like him. He wanted Isaac to gain some control of his life, but he knew as soon as Isaac was mating ready his father was signing him over to the first Alpha that stepped up.

"How are you doing today, Isaac?" Allison asked with a small grin.

"I'm okay." He replied in a small voice without looking up as he prepared to eat. Everyone was sure the only reason Isaac wasn't in Omega school was because his father didn't want to fill out the extra paperwork.

Stiles was afraid for him, more so than other Omegas. Isaac couldn't stand up for himself. He barely spoke, barely ate, and barely looked up. To any Alpha he was perfectly subdued, but Stiles knew it wasn't alright. What was even worse was the semiannual Omega Display the school held was coming up this week.

The Omega Display was held at all high schools that had Omegas. Older Alphas and Betas would come to the school in search of a mate for when they were mating ready. It was a big ordeal for some Omegas who dressed up and smiled at everyone that passed a glance their way, but to Stiles it was torcher, and he knew it had to feel the same for Isaac.

On top of that, if an Omega was picked and turned out to be mating ready, the Alpha or Beta would sign a dowry agreement that would go to the parents to agree to. Afterward they would be taken out of school, no questions asked. Omega agreements were about money and bragging rights. Families wanted Omegas for that reason. They would get paid to have then mated off. Stiles shivered at the thought.

No fucking Alpha was taking him. He wasn't getting mated off.

"I'm going to go to class early." Stiles stood slowly.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Fine." Stiles lied and headed out.

After school at home his father was waiting for him. He was sitting in the living room and called him in. Stiles dragged his feet.

"Again, Stiles?" His dad asked.

"I don't know what to say!" Stiles threw his hands up. "I didn't choose any of this!"

"Stiles." Sheriff Stilinski stood now. "You can't keep acting up in class. You can't keep getting into trouble! You're going to have a hard time getting a mate and-"

"MATE!" Stiles shouted. "Dad, dad I don't want a mate! I'm too young to be mated!"

"You think I don't know that? You think I want to see you taken away? Stiles, son, I love you, but this is the way things are. I'm not asking for you to start baking bread and calling in Alpha, I'm asking you to behave at least in school. This is…this...is realty. We've had this conversation already-"

"Then you should know how I feel!"

"Stiles, listen, I know this is hard for you, but one day you are going to have to find a mate. You can't do anything without a mate. I can't be there for you always." The Sheriff sagged a little. "I love you, I do, and the last thing I want is to see you unhappy, but this is what it's going to be."

Stiles shook his head. "I don't want to be mated." Stiles felt the first pricks of tears sting his eyes and he wanted to punch himself for crying. His father came to him quickly and wrapped his arms around him. Stiles buried his face in his father's chest.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, champ. No one is going to take you away from me, alright?"

"But dad…" Stiles said through sobs.

"No, listen to me. No matter what, you will always have a place here. I just want you to do well in school, okay?"

Stiles nodded.

"Okay." He kissed the top of his son's head and Stiles went upstairs. Once inside his room he flopped down on his bed and check his phone. Surprise, surprise, Isaac had texted him. He usually never texted anyone.

**-Stiles? I need your help.**

**-What's going on?**

**-This week is OD…**

**-Yeah, but you haven't reached mating ready have you?**

There was a long pause in the texting, so Stiles went to take a shower. When he returned he had two messages from Isaac.

**-I did…last week –Stiles I'm scared.**

Stiles felt his stomach drop. No. Not Isaac. He was only sixteen, granted, they were both sixteen, but still. Stiles clutched his phone and tried to think of an answer, but none came. He'd always told himself he'd get out of it somehow, but here, now, with it looming over their heads and knowing Isaac's father's tendencies, he wouldn't see Isaac again for a very long time, if ever.

**-Don't panic...we'll think of something.**

**-I don't want to get hurt.**

**-I know…**

**-What if they are like…you know…**

**-I don't know Isaac. I keep telling myself I do, but I don't. I'm so sorry, man…**

Isaac didn't text back quickly so Stiles got up and hit the internet. He started to look for forms that might help them now that this was looming over them like a storm. Isaac was next. He was going to be one of those Omegas that were pulled out of school, and never seen again. Stiles had heard horror stories of what Alphas do to Omegas. No one checked on Omegas, and families, once Omegas were mated, lost almost all rights. Everyone turned a blind eye to the abuse. Being an Omega was a huge gamble.

Isaac texted back two hours later.

**-My dad is drunk…**

Stiles heart dropped.

**-Should I come and get you? Or tell Scott?**

**-No, he'll get mad.**

Stiles shook his head. Isaac was terrified of his father. He wasn't going to leave him there. Not tonight. He got dressed again and climbed out his window and headed in the shade of the night toward Isaac's house. Once there he hid on the side of the house and texted him.

**-I'm here on the side of your house.**

**-I can't.**

**-Isaac, please?**

Stiles was thinking of ways to break into his house when a window in front of him opened. He was thankful Isaac's house was one story. He hurried over, but froze. His face was covered his cuts smeared blood.

"Come on, Isaac." Stiles said helping him out the window. He was having a hard time keeping balance and ended up falling out the window. Stiles quickly helped him up and leant him against the house as he closed the window. Next he looped his arm around Isaac's and they started their way down the street.

"Where are we going?" Isaac asked warily.

"Scott's. His mom is a nurse."

"No, no, no!" Isaac started to back up.

"Isaac, come on. Stay with me, okay? Please. Come on!"

"What if she…"

"She won't. I promise." Stiles said softly rubbing his back. "I promise. She is nice. She is a super sweet _Beta_, okay?" Stiles really stressed Beta.

When they reached the house Stiles was glad to see Ms. McCall's car outside. He carried them up the front steps and knocked on the door.

Scott answered. "Oh God, MOM!" Scott yelled over his shoulder and helped them inside.

Melissa came into the room and quickly went into nurse mode. "Lay him on the sofa, Scott get the box!" She said calmly and went over to Isaac. She approached him slowly, noticing how Stiles held onto him tightly, she knew he was afraid.

"Isaac this is Melissa." Stiles said rubbing his back. In the light it was easy to see Isaac was crying.

"Hello, Isaac. Tell me what hurts the most?" She asked squatting down to his level.

Isaac shook his head.

"Please, sweetie. I know it's scary, but I want to help you, okay?" She asked kindly. It took a moment but in Isaac's small voice he spoke. Scott came back in with her kit and she went to cleaning off his wounds and the blood. "I'm going to give you stitches, okay?"

Isaac glanced at Stiles, then nodded. She went to work as quickly as she could, and bandaged everything up.

"Alright, I'm done, Isaac. Thank you." She gave him a warm grin as she packed her stuff up.

"She's nice." He said once Melissa went into the other room with Scott.

"She is. Scott's mom use to take care of me a lot."

Stiles saw a small smile appear on Isaac's lips just as Scott poked his head in the room.

"Hey, Stiles, can I speak to you for a moment?" Scott asked.

Stiles promised he would be back and got up. Inside the kitchen Melissa was sipping coffee with a concerned expression. "His father did that?" She asked.

"Yeah." Both Stiles and Scott replied.

She shook his head. "He's an Omega too…"

"He's mating ready…" Stiles said, the words left his lips like a weight.

"Shit." Scott spat.

"Scott!"

"Sorry, mom. When did that happen?" Scott asked.

"He told me last week." Stiles frowned.

"There isn't really anything we can do, then." Melissa rubbed his eyes.

Stiles felt his heart drop.

.

.

.

Hello Hello!

Thank you for reading!

If you like it make sure to leave a comment or review!

.

Poor Isaac! Do you think Stiles may be able to save him?

Do you think Stiles may be able to save himself?


	2. Chapter 2: Omega School

Omega School

Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles sat in front of Ms. Novak and Mr. Combs. Ms. Novak looked decently happy to be talking about Stiles' 'behavior issues' if you wanted to call them that, but Mr. Combs was blunt.

"We think it would be for the best if you considered Omega School for Stiles." Mr. Combs said.

"What Mr. Combs is trying to say," Ms. Novak interjected, "Is that maybe it would be a good idea if Stiles spends more time with other Omegas."

"He goes to all the Omega classes." The Sheriff pointed out.

"Yes, but we have a smaller population of Omegas here than other schools, because of this there are more chances for Omegas to speak to or hang around Alphas they don't know, which we know is frowned upon, and also strike up friendships. It's unhealthy for him or any Omega to. We want Omegas to be good and sweet, like they are supposed to." Stiles shrunk into his seat angry.

"Yeah, but there has to be other Omegas here that act out a little?" The Sheriff asked.

"We do, but none of them compare to Stiles, Mr. Stilinski." Ms. Novak said and pulled out his file. "Have a look for yourself."

"Most Omegas do not have a file." Mr. Combs said. "But Stiles has a file with several pages in it."

"He has extreme social detachment from other Omegas as well." Ms. Novak added.

"I hang out with other Omegas." Stiles chimed in finally. "Isaac and I are friends."

"Besides him, you mostly hang out with Alphas and Betas." Ms. Novak frowned.

The Sheriff rubbed his eyes. "What are you saying? That you want my son out of this school because he is giving you a little trouble?"

"This isn't a little trouble, Sheriff Stilinski." Mr. Combs said. "We are afraid he will upset the rest of the Omega population here and perhaps make other Omegas act up."

"Stiles isn't a bad seed!"

Everyone fell silent with unrest. Stiles but his head in his hands and tried to think of something, but nothing came.

"We just think they perhaps visiting an Omega School and seeing what they have to offer would be a great start. Omega schools are wonderful." Ms. Novak grinned.

"Alright…alright…" The Sheriff rubbed his eyes.

"Dad?" Stiles looked up.

"We'll visit a school. But that doesn't mean you are switching schools."

Mr. Comb frowned. "I hope you change your mind, Sheriff."

A day later Stiles and his father were standing outside Sally's School for Omegas.

"If I rearrange the letters it says SOS." Stiles laughed bitterly.

"Stiles try to behave." His father said as they entered.

"Hello!" A very bright and smiling women greeted them at the front desk of the school. "How are you today?"

"Good, we are here for a meeting and tour." The Sheriff said.

"Let me just pull up your file." She beamed. "Ah, Alpha Stilinski?"

"John is fine."

"Okay John, just let me call Alpha Pollok and he'll be out to give you the tour!" She smiled again and waved them into a small sitting area.

"How do you feel so far?" The Sheriff asked.

"Sick. This place give me the creeps. Dad, come on, don't make me go! They call the Alphas, Alphas!"

"Stiles, it's just a tour!"

"It means you are considering it." Stiles pulled his hoodie up and frowned.

"Stiles…"

"Alpha Stilinski." A tall man with black hair approached them with an extended hand.

"Just John." The Sheriff stood to shake hands.

"Of course." He smiled. "I'm Alpha Pollock, but you can call me Dan. And this must be hopefully our future student, Stiles?"

Stiles diverted his eyes and looked at his shoes. He didn't even bother to stand up. He knew how Alphas were. He knew they expected obedience from Omegas. They were great A dicks.

"We are just checking out the school for now." John said.

"Well hopefully you find this place to be a great fit." He smiled. "Please, follow me and I'll show you our school."

Stiles slowly rose from his seat and dragged behind his father and Dan as they walked around the school. The entire place was painted in pastels, but mostly pink and lavender. The classrooms weren't standard by any means. They had pillows in the corners, a reading corner, and a black board that looked underused. It looked more like a kindergarten classroom.

The two mean had been talking nonstop about the prestige of having an Omega in school. It would increase the dowry.

"What kinds of subjects do they learn?" Stiles interjected.

Dan ignored Stiles and continued to talk to his father, so he spoke up a little louder.

"_What subjects to they learn?"_

Dan glanced at Stiles, but spoke to his father. "Our Omegas learn what is important for their future lives, cooking, cleaning, presenting, child birth, cycle control, and all those other not so pleasant things." He laughed. "We want them to be prepared." Stiles stomach dropped. Of course he wouldn't be learning anything useful. Maybe he wanted to know how to solve for X. Maybe he wanted to read a book above a fifth grade level.

They stopped in front of a classroom and peaked in to witness a class in action. The teacher had all of her students sitting on pillows in a circle as she went over how to prepare a more routine for their future Alpha or Beta.

Stiles pitied those idiots. They all looked so happy to learn how to plan out a day for someone who thought lesser of them than a dog. By the end of the tour Stiles was livid, and Dan's cool demeanor was making him more upset.

At home Stiles didn't even look at his dad. He just went straight upstairs and shut the door. He didn't want to speak to his father after today.

The next day at school Stiles was nervous. Tomorrow was the Omega Display and he was no closer to helping Isaac or himself. The world was breaking down everything he worked so hard to build up. He didn't want to deal.

"You look horrible." Scott said at lunch as he finished his tray just as Stiles sat down with his.

"My dad took me to an Omega school yesterday."

"He isn't actually going to make you go, is he?" Lydia asked lowering her makeup mirror.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty impressed with their cooking classes."

"Stiles, he wouldn't do that." Allison said. "The school just has him against a wall."

"That's what I thought…" He pushed his tray away. "Has anyone seen Isaac?"

Everyone shook their heads. Stiles shot him a quick text asking if everything was okay before getting up and heading to the library to study. He wasn't in the mood to sit and laugh with his friends when they wouldn't know at all what kind of pain Isaac and him were going through. They were alone. But more so Isaac.

School let out and Stiles headed home. Still no reply from Isaac and Stiles was getting worried. His dad was suiting up to leave when he got in. "I didn't know you were going to work today."

"I want to be here tomorrow to make sure you go to school." He cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I can't believe you want me to go…" Stiles huffed, but didn't complain. "Can you do me a favor?"

"I'm not faking you being sick."

"No, no! I wanted to know if you could check on my friend Isaac?"

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. His dad is…abusing him and I'm just worried. He wasn't in school yesterday to today."

"Alright, I check. But no sneaking out, got it?"

Stiles flushed. "Got it. Bye." He hurried into the kitchen to grab something to eat before going upstairs to surf the web for help about OD.

By midnight Stiles turned off his computer, unsatisfied with everyone's answers. He texted Isaac again, before he hopped in the shower. When he got out is stomach was in knots. He didn't think much about it, expecting that it was from worrying about Isaac. He drunk some water and went to bed.

The next morning Stiles woke up from sun pouring into this room. He opened his eyes a few times, but refused to move. He started to turn over on his side, but froze. Terror stuck though Stiles as he felt something wet and sticking between his legs.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, not today. Not today!_

He pulled back his covers and looked under his sheets. He couldn't see anything, but he felt it. Slowly, Stiles sat up and felt his clothes stuck to his body.

He sat on the edge of his bed and started to sob. He hated himself. Hated his life. Hated the fact that he was an Omega and hated even more that he was stuck in his body. The smell of his body was upsetting him. On top of everything today was OD.

"Stiles?" He heard his father knock before he opened the door a crack. He saw his father scrunch his nose up at his smell. The gross pre heat smell. Honestly, the pre heat smell to Alphas smelled like flowers, sugar, rushing clean water, and fresh breeze. It was enticing. But it was Stiles' first time and it was so strong and overwhelming.

"I'm so sorry, dad!" Stiles cried into his hands.

His father was torn between going into the thickly smelling room, or standing where he was. He wanted to comfort Stiles, but he couldn't. He needed a mate for that. Even more so when his heat started.

"Stiles."

"Dad, please!" Stiles looked up at him; eyes puffy and red, his cheeks tear streaked.

"T-take a shower and we can talk downstairs, okay?"

Stiles nodded slowly. It took him five minutes to make it into the bathroom, and another ten to get under the running water. The soap and water washed away the slick that that pooled in his sleep pants and dried, but there was still more coming out. When he got out of the shower he still felt grossly unclean. On the counter in the bathroom was a lavender and blue box. His father must have went to the store just that quick. Stiles opened it and pulled out a pad, it was supposed to suppress the smell of his slick as well as protect from slick leaking into his clothes, but all he could think about was the shame it was bringing him. He started crying again.

To some Omegas this is the best day of their lives, he knows that. He overheard some of them talking in class about it. But for him and some others that were too afraid to speak openly about it he knew it was a scary hell.

"Stiles?" His dad knocked on the door.

"Coming." His voice cracked.

"I'll be downstairs waiting."

It took a while for Stiles to leave the bathroom and head downstairs, the foreign feeling of the pad a reminder between his legs. He sat on the opposite side of the living room and stared at his dad.

Stiles started, but his father cut him off.

"Stiles, I know you are afraid, and scared right now. I know."

_How could he? He's not an Omega!_

"But right now, where you need to be is in school where they are people who can help you through this. I…I'm not sure about all of this. I don't understand it completely. I'm not an Omega, Stiles. I wish I could help more. I do." John rested his head in his hands.

"Today is OD." Stiles whispered.

"I know, champ. Also…you're friend, Isaac…"

Stiles looked up. "Is he okay?"

His father shook his head. "I'm glad I had my partner with me. Mr. Lahey had…beat Isaac until…Jesus, are you sure you want to hear this now Stiles?"

"I want to know!" Stiles said, but he heard his own lie in his voice.

His father nodded. "Mr. Lahey had beat Isaac until he was unconscious and then locked him a freezer. One of those…basement…garage kind…" His father shook his head. "We arrested him, but abuse on Omegas isn't a very strong case."

"They let him go?" Stiles mouth stood agape.

"He made bail, but he has a court date."

"Where is Isaac?"

"He was in the hospital, but his father checked him out."

"Fuck."

"Stiles…"

"Sorry."

There was a silence that hung in the air for a while.

"Honestly…if Isaac is at school today it would probably be the best for him. His father is unstable. I've never met an Alpha that unstable."

"Makes me wonder what happened to his mate." Stiles whispered.

"Back when they had him there were no laws for Omegas. At least you have a veil now. Whatever happened to his mate was swept under the rug. But I assume it wasn't far from what happened to Isaac these past few days."

"I brought him to Melissa to have her patch him up a few days ago…I hope it wasn't my fault."

"Whatever happened to him wasn't your fault stiles. That man is sick in the head." John stood up. "Come on. I'll drive you to school."

"Dad…"

"If you don't go today the principal with chew us both out, Stiles. If you are lucky no one will be interested this go around."

"I smell!"

"I know…"

"Dad…"

"I'm scared too, Stiles. I don't want to see my son go."

John watched as Stiles entered his high school and disappear behind the heavy doors. He wished he could follow his son inside, but he didn't make the rules. He had to enforce them. He had to let his little boy grow up. Even if it was the last thing he wanted.

.

.

.

Ello, Ello!

Thank you for reading!

Please review and comment if you like it so far!

.

Wow, a lot has happened to Stiles these past few days!

Predictions on how Stiles will handle OD? How about him being mating ready?


	3. Chapter 3: Omega Display

Omega Display

Every Alpha in the building stared at Stiles as he made his way to his first class. A few grabbed their crotches pointed at him to suck on it. He felt his skin crawl as he made his way into class and sat down. His teacher came over to his desk as soon as his book bag hit the floor.

"Stiles today is Omega Display and I noticed that you're-"

"Yeah, I get it, I smell like heat." Stiles huffed.

The teacher nodded. "I just hope you retained something from class." They walked back to the front of the classroom and Stiles put his head on the desk. No way in hell was he going to meet his mate today. He watched as other Omegas filed into the classroom dressed up like they were ready to go out on a date. All the girls wore short skirts and dresses that were too tight, and the boys wore fitted shirts and jeans. Everyone looked great, and everyone glanced in his direction. He smelled like heat and he looked like trash, but guess what? You don't really care how you look when your friend is hanging on by a string.

Stiles paid little attention to class, instead he watched as the clock ticked by. Lunch seemed like forever away but eventually it came and he hurried down to head to his table. He was in the cafeteria with only Alphas because it was so early and he regretted it instantly. Everyone stared at him like he was a piece of meat and when he sat down at the table Scott's eyes widen like plates.

"Dude…"

"I know."

Scott looked around. "Jesus, man, isn't today the display thing?"

"Yeah." Stiles frowned. "I'm hoping no one wants me."

Scott snorted. "I doubted. You smell…great…I'm sorry."

"It's cool. At least I know people are attracted to me." Stiles laughed dryly.

Lydia sat down at the table with eyes locked on Stiles. "Um…ready much?"

"Shut up Lydia." Stiles huffed.

Lydia laughed. "If you're worried about someone mating you today I don't think it's going to happen."

"That's what I'm hoping." Stiles cleared his throat. "I found out what happened to Isaac."

"What happened?" Both of them asked.

"My dad was on duty and found Isaac locked in a freezer…his father was arrested, but he got out on bail. He has a court date." Stiles left out how hard he beat Isaac on purpose. He didn't feel right about telling them that.

"Isaac is so…fragile…I…" Lydia covered her mouth in shock.

"After he left my house he was so worried about leaving. You think his father did it because of that?" Scott asked concerned.

"I don't know. I want to get in there and ask questions, but my dad isn't going to let me, and now that today is OD…"

Allison sat down at the table next and they filled her in on everything.

"Is he here today?" She asked looking around.

"I don't know." Stiles frowned. "I hope so. I don't want him alone with his father." Stiles looked around the lunchroom. The Omegas were finally coming in with their food. He noticed that the table next to them that usually had the docile Omega at the end wasn't sitting there. When he heard a light tap he turned quickly and watched as Isaac slowly lowered himself into his seat.

"You're okay!" It wasn't a question, but Isaac answered with a quiet 'I'm okay.'

His face was slightly swollen, his lip was stitched up, and his left eye was black, the other was glazed over. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt, but Stiles could see the bruises peeking out. His neck looked horrible. He could see where his father wrapped his hands around his neck to choke him. It was bruised darkly.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Stiles asked.

Isaac nodded and stood up again slowly. They walked out of the cafeteria and into the closes empty classroom.

"I heard." Stiles started. "About what your father did."

"Stiles…please…" Isaac shook his head slowly, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Isaac?"

"Whatever happens today, know that I tried."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think I can keep doing this. I can't go home. I can't. I rather just…just…die than…" He started to cry. "I've tried so hard. I tried to do everything right, but I keep failing."

"We can find you help, Isaac. Whatever it is you are planning on doing…you don't have to do it."

"Who is going to help me?" Isaac wiped his eyes. "He locked me in the freezer and hammered on it for an hour."

"Hammered?" Stiles asked.

"First it was a hammer…then he started to axe the top…"Isaac was trembling. "He was screaming the entire time. Then it just stopped and I was panicking. I thought he was going to light it on fire, but instead I heard someone…and it was your dad. I started to cry because I thought he wouldn't find me. I was frightened. For a moment of sheer terror I thought he wasn't going to find me and my dad was going to open the top and just kill me." He wiped his eyes again.

"My dad said you were unconscious."

"After he…he beat me I passed out, but I woke up eventually. I wish I hadn't. So you can understand why I don't care anymore, Stiles. I've tried, but I can't keep doing it."

"Isaac what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm going to do what I have to do." Isaac said with tears.

"No, we are going to be okay Isaac." Stiles slowly took a step forward. He gently touched the Isaac's arm. He flinched at the touch, but somehow managed to accept it. Isaac didn't have a bad bone in his body, he wouldn't harm a fly. He'd be too afraid. "This morning, if you already can't tell, it happened to me. So we are both in this together. I'll be right next to you the entire time. When we get through with today we'll go back to my house and you can stay with us."

"Stiles…"

"I mean it. I don't want anything to happen to us. My dad is an Alpha and the sheriff, alright? We'll be okay. You'll be okay. Just hang in there, please? For me?"

The intercom came on at that moment asking for all mating ready Omegas to report to the gym for OD. The only time Omegas were allowed in the gym.

Stiles looked at Isaac. "A little longer, okay?"

Isaac shook his head at first, but eventually nodded. Stiles lowered his hand and took Isaacs. "Here we go." Stiles said as they walked toward the gym.

There were a lot of teachers standing outside of the gym checking student ID's. Stiles went in first and the Isaac right after him. The gym was sectioned off. One side was for all the Omegas and the other the Alphas and Betas from around town that came to see what was to offer. Most of the Omegas looked happy to be there. A few looked nervous, and only maybe two beside him and Isaac weren't dressed for the event. Stiles never stopped holding Isaac's hand as they sat down with the rest and waited for the principal to speak.

"Good Afternoon everyone. As you know today as our semiannual Omega Display where we invite local and distant Alphas and Betas to come and see about a future mate and place a dowry offer for their future mate's hand. Today we have 30 mating ready Omegas from all grade levels who are very excited about today. Refreshments will be out shortly as well as the list. Please enjoy the next several hours and have a great time!"

Everyone clapped but Stiles could feel Isaac trembling next to him. The Alphas and Betas were much older than the Omegas, therefore most of them were well dressed and looked more like they were going to work. They came forward and most of the Omegas dressed like they were ready for the club were talked to first. Eventually the less happy and well-dressed ones were talked to next. Stiles and Isaac stayed far back, hands still laced together as they avoided eye contact with them.

Of course that didn't stop people. Eventually a man, maybe in his early to mid-30s came up to them. He was dressed business casual. He looked bored, but at the same time interested.

"Hello there, pretty, why don't you tell me your name?" He took a sip of his drink.

Stiles bit his tongue hoping he would move on.

The man's tone grew dark. "Don't be rude boy."

"Stiles." He spat out.

The man nodded and sized Stiles up for a moment before turning to Isaac. "What happened to you?" He reached but Isaac quickly pulled away. The guy seemed displeased but laughed darkly. "What's your name?"

"His name is Isaac." Stiles answered.

He cocked his eyebrow. "You seem pretty mighty for an Omega." The guy sniffed. "Especially one about to go into heat. What happened to your little friend here?" He pointed his drink at Isaac.

"None of your business." Stiles hissed. He knew he was being extra rude, but he wasn't taking any chances with any of these people. He had to protect Isaac. He didn't care who this Alpha was.

The guy laughed. "Hey, Derek come over here." He called over his shoulder. "Bring Deucalion!"

A moment later two more men appeared. One was very handsome with black hair and strong shoulders, the other was taller, but he wore sunglasses and had a cane. Somehow these men looked familiar.

"My, my, my, is that fear and heat I smell?" The sunglasses one asked with a smirk.

"The heat is Stiles, and the fear is Isaac." The first man took a sip of his drink again.

"Peter, describe them to me."

_Wait…Peter? And the other's name was Derek? _Stiles looked between the two. _No way…no way could they be the Hale's. Why would they be here?_

Peter crossed his arms. "Hmmm…well…Stiles is decently tall, thin, short brown hair, brown eyes. Isaac…tsk tsk tsk…he's worse for wear….very thin…sickly…looks like he was just punched around not too long ago."

Stiles felt Isaac squeeze his hand.

"I can still smell the blood on him." Deucalion reached out and touched Stiles' shoulder. Stiles frowned, but didn't move. "You seem tense boy, you should relax." Deucalion grinned again before reaching out again for Isaac. As soon as his hand brushed Isaac's shoulder he flinched away, stepping back in the same motion.

"Flinchy…Isaac…" Deucalion turned toward Derek. "Which one do you like the most?"

Derek stared between the two of them silently for a moment. "Stiles." His voice was even, but controlled.

_What is going on here?_

Stiles stared him directly in the eyes, which was a big no, no, but Derek smirked back, so he diverted his eyes.

"Well…" Peter said casually looking them over. "I think we can agree with found what we came for."

"What?" Stiles was too shocked to maintain his silence. He held tight to Isaac.

"You heard me little one." Peter laughed. "Say good bye to your daddy and mommy."

Isaac glanced at Stiles with terror in his eyes. He couldn't imagine what he was thinking.

One of the teachers came up to the group. "How is everything going gentlemen?" She asked.

"We'd like to set a dowry on both of this fine young men." Deucalion said turning in the direction of the women, his voice had grown stronger.

"Okay." She grinned and pulled out a clipboard. "Names, please?"

"Deucalion."

"Derek Hale." Peter said confidently and Stiles looked between him and his nephew.

"And you sir?" She asked Derek.

"I'm not looking today." Derek replied. He forced a grin at her before she left.

Stiles looked over at Isaac who was silently crying. He knew Isaac probably didn't want to cry. They didn't expect this. Out of all the desperate Omegas here looking for a mate, they were the least likely. It hadn't been more than an hour and already they had a bid placed on them.

They left the gym feeling weak.

"I'm so sorry Isaac I tried to be as-"

"It's okay Stiles. Really." Isaac wiped his eyes. "Anyone…anything is better than going home."

.

.

.

When Stiles entered his house with Isaac his father was putting his shoes on. He stopped quickly and stood up. "How are ya, kid?"

Stiles looked at Isaac waiting.

"I'm…okay." Isaac said not letting his eyes leave the ground. He wasn't use to speaking to other adults, even more so Alphas.

"Hey, I want you to know that as long as you are here you are a part of the family. Alright? I'm not going to let anything happen to you while you are here. You can believe that."

"Dad…today we had OD." Stiles said softly.

His father looked nervous. "Yeah, how did that go?"

"Both of us…got picked."

John's jaw dropped, but he quickly closed it. He shook his head. "I don't understand what…who would…We'll talk later about this. Tonight. I have to go to work. I love you, Stiles. Bye guys." The sheriff left and Stiles felt Isaac relax. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to live in a house with that Deucalion guy. Isaac was afraid of the guy that saved him. He was afraid of his own shadow.

"Do you want dinner?" Stiles asked.

Isaac nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

Since Stiles never paid attention in class he wasn't a very good cook. Luckily Isaac actually liked cooking class, so Stiles stepped back and let him take control of dinner. By the time everything was done Stiles' mouth was watering.

"This…all of this looks amazing!" Stiles said grabbing plates for them to eat.

"What about the Sheriff?" Isaac asked with concern.

"Dude, it's okay. He works so late." Stiles started to cut into the chicken to place on his plate. Isaac waited until Stiles was completely done before he attempted to make any food for himself. They sat down together and Stiles did most of the talking. Of course they were both nervous. None of their friends would understand what it met to have an Alpha or Beta up their ass. Stiles knew Scott tried to wrap his head around it, but it never really stuck with him how terrified Stiles was. He wasn't like other Omegas.

His dad returned home around three in the morning. Stiles and Isaac were sitting in the living room watch an old movie. Neither of them could sleep.

"Do you boys want to talk about this now, or later?" John asked.

"Now." Stiles turned off the TV. He glanced at Isaac who was diverting his eyes to the floor.

"I can only turn down Stiles' offer, but Isaac, your father…he'd have to do that."

The blonde teen nodded slowly.

"So there is nothing you can do?" Stiles asked.

"Not as far as both of you go." The sheriff rubbed his eyes. "Who were they?"

Stiles swallowed. "Peter and Derek Hale."

"What?" The sheriff's face grew grim. "There is something wrong with that man."

"Which one?" Stiles' heart started to race.

"Peter. After that fire at his house a while back he had a few run ins with the law. But you know as well as I do they are rich so they can pay their way out of anything."

"When Peter started to fill out the papers he said Derek's name instead of his own." Stiles added.

"I'm not surprised. He probably can't receive another mate."

"What does that mean?"

The sheriff sighed heavily and sat down next to Stiles on the sofa. "Peter…Peter has an extreme history of abuse with his Omegas. He's been able to sweep it under the rug so far, but the courts decided last spring that he should be suspended of mates after the last incident."

"What happened?" Isaac's soft voice floated in the air. Stiles had forgotten he was there. He swallowed as he dad leaned forward in his seat.

"There wasn't any proof, but he killed his mate. Everyone is the department is sure of it. While it's not illegal to abuse an omega…it is to kill one. We couldn't find any dirt on him so he walked. But no one was happy about it."

"Is he trying to sneak an Omega now?" Stiles looked terrified.

"I guess that's why he picked you." The sheriff shook his head. "I'm turning him down."

"No!" Stiles looked at Isaac. "No one can turn down Isaac's and I don't want him to be alone when he has to go through this. Dad, I can't. I promised him."

"Who asked for you, Isaac?" John asked.

Isaac kept his eyes down and whispered softly the name Deucalion.

"Doesn't ring a bell to me."

"He knows the Hales. They were all together." Stiles said quickly.

"I hope he isn't like Peter." The sheriff stood up. "I'm really hoping son."

.

.

.

Hello everyone and thank you for reading! : D

I have now introduced the Alphas to the party! What do you think Peter's motives are?

Dun, dun, duuuuuuun!

Until next time, bye~!


	4. Chapter 4: Hale House

(Warning: Graphic violence from here on out)

The Hale House

John and Stiles had stayed up all night talking about what options they had, but they couldn't come up with much. Isaac excused saying he was going to bed, but Stiles as well as John knew he wasn't sleeping in the room next door.

"Dad…dad I don't want to die." Stiles rubbed his face harshly hoping he'd wake up from a bad nightmare.

"You're not going to die…but there isn't much we can do here."

His son closed his eyes fighting back tears. "He killed them."

"Maybe…maybe things are different now." The sheriff said. "You did say he said Derek." He was trying to find a silver lining where there wasn't.

Stiles looked up at his father. "But that doesn't mean Derek is going to be the one when I get there."

"Stiles…"

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Stiles. You just have to stay strong and we'll think of something. I promise. We'll build a case. Not everyone is a friend of the Hales."

.

.

.

Stiles and Isaac stood in the office of the school with John. Isaac's father had signed the papers, but refused to go to the school. It wasn't a huge surprise to anyone. John looked nervous as he talked to the front desk lady about the time table for payments and other things. Stiles wasn't really paying attention. He was nervous, and on top of that the amount of slick his body was producing meant that at any time he would go into heat. A heat that he would have to spend in the Hale household.

"How do you feel?" Stiles asked Isaac quietly trying to take his mind off his own problems.

"Sick." Isaac whispered.

The door to the office opened and in walked Derek and Deucalion. Derek was wearing casual clothes, but Deucalion was in a suit.

"Sheriff Stilinski." Derek extended his hand and John took it. "Pleasure."

"Same to you." John flexed his jaw and Stiles knew he was angry.

Derek handed John an envelope. "This is the amount in full."

"Stiles, Isaac." Derek turned to them. "Are you ready?"

Stiles glanced at his father who came over and gave him one last hug. "Be good son, alright? I'll come see you. I promise. We'll build a case."

Stiles nodded into his shoulder and then after much sorrow, they were out the door with their Alphas. Stiles blinked back his tears as they made their way down the side path of the building.

Deucalion held onto the back of Derek's arm as they walked slowly toward the parking lot. Stiles kept glancing at Isaac wondering what he was thinking. They piled into a black Camaro and headed out of the parking lot. Both Omegas remained quiet as Derek fiddled about with the music until it landed on a classical music station.

"Thank you." Deucalion responded to the music. It was the first time that either had heard him speak so far today. It didn't take too long for them reach the outskirts of Beacon Hill's city limits and for the car to turn off the main street. They drove through the trees until they pulled up to a house in the woods. It was huge and for a second Stiles was impressed that he was going to see the inside of the house.

"Get out." Derek barked as he cut the engine. Stiles' five seconds of happiness turned into fear. Every one piled out of the car, Deucalion got out last and whipped his cane out. He turned his head around for a moment before he sighed.

"Isaac." His voice was even in tone; neither friendly nor angry, but oozing authority. "Come here." Stiles squeezed Isaac's hand before watching the curly haired blonde step up to the older man. He held out his arm. "Take my arm."

Isaac slowly reached out and took Deucalion's arm. He glanced back at Stiles before the other man led him into the house. He was beginning to question if Deucalion was really blind or not when he heard soft laughter behind him. The short haired boy turned around quickly coming face to face with the two Hale men. Slowly, Stiles took a step back.

"A little distance isn't going to stop me from claiming you." Peter chuckled.

"I'm not your mate." Stiles said quickly.

"What was that?" Peter smirked. "Not my mate? Omega, don't you know that money can buy you anything,_ including_ documents."

Stiles looked between Derek and Peter. Derek didn't seem interested in Stiles. As a matter of fact he seemed apathetic. Stiles was confused.

"What do you want with me?" Stiles tried to puff out his chest, but the moment Peter took a step forward Stiles took two steps back.

"What do I want?" Peter laughed. "Oh, nephew you didn't tell him?"

Derek shrugged. "Whatever you do is your business, Peter." Derek opened the car door. "I'm going to park in the garage." Once the Camaro was out of sight Peter's face livened up.

"Guess that just leaves us…and that sweet…sweet smell of yours."

"Stay away from me!" Stiles yelled.

"YELL!" Peter screamed. "CRY FOR YOU DADDY, STILES!" He took a few steps forward and laughed as Stiles took them backward. "GO AHEAD AND CRY!"

Stiles started to turn to run, but tripped on a root and fell. Peter smirked as he stood over him. His voice dropped. "No one can hear you scream around here. No one is going to save you." Peter's voice was like the rumble of thunder before a storm.

"My dad-"

"Sheriff Stilinski? My darling little Omega, you can't possibly think a Sheriff of a small town is going to stop this. Get up."

Stiles shook his head. Tears were starting to well in his eyes.

"I SAID GET UP!"

He scrambled to his feet, his breath uneasy as Peter told him to remove his clothes. Stiles stared into Peter's eyes for a moment, but he couldn't keep the contact. He folded and reached for the zipper of his jeans.

Once he was completely naked Peter walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders. They felt like weights. "Your heat is coming, which is great for me because I'm going to breed you until you break." Peter laughed. "Breed you until you're fat and gross."

Tears streamed down Stiles face as Peter guided him into the house. His eyes were fixed on the wood floors as he followed Peter through the house and up a flight of stairs. He wasn't sure were Isaac was or if he was okay. He knew Isaac couldn't take any more. He knew he was getting ready to crack. He had to stay strong for him.

"Dr. Deaton." Peter said as they entered a room. Stiles managed to peek up and saw the man who was removing gloves from his hands.

"Mr. Hale." They shook hands.

"I'm going to assume that the sickly one was a virgin." Peter yanked Stiles forward by the arm, his grip so tight it left a mark.

"You would be correct."

"This one I'm not so sure about. He has a nasty habit of talking to people out of turn."

The doctor glanced between the two of them before nodding. He asked Stiles to take a seat on the bed in the room and began to examine him. First he drew some blood for testing, and then checked Stiles for his virginity.

"He's a virgin." The doctor confirmed.

"I'm surprised." Peter laughed.

"His heat is going to start very soon. I don't know if his body will be up to having children just yet."

"We'll see about that. You're free to go, Deaton. I'll call you in a month."

"Have a good day." Deaton said quickly packing his things and leaving.

Stiles glared up at Peter. He wasn't going to back down just yet. He wasn't a normal Omega. He never wanted to be a normal Omega.

"Still cocky, huh?" Peter shut the door of the small bedroom and locked it. "Let's see how cocky you are after this."

Peter reached for Stiles, but he fought back kicking and screaming. Peter wasn't a patient man and eventually he dragged Stiles onto the floor and kicked him in the jaw. The hard wet snap of Stiles' jaw sent the boy into submission. The pain was unbearable, and the teen stopped moving. Peter got down behind him and flipped him on his stomach.

"You're one cocky little animal." He hissed as he pulled out his erection. He pressed it up against Stiles' entrance and with one hard thrust, filled the younger boy up to the hilt. It would have hurt more if Stiles wasn't already leaking slick. His body was starting to heat up the moment it was inside. Peter held him down as he pounded inside of the young boy. Stiles sobbed onto the floor, his jaw was surging with pain and the taste of blood filled his mouth as he rocked under the weight of Peter. The older man wrapped his hands around Stiles' neck and pulled his head upward so he could look down at him.

"Look at me, boy. I want you to remember my face. The only face you are going to see for the rest of your life. Every time you close your eyes you are going to see my face, boy. You got that? I'm your Alpha." He shoved stiles' face onto the wooden floor and pounded harder into the boy's tight yet yielding body.

Hot tears streamed down Stiles face as he felt Peter's body go slightly ridged as he came inside of him. He pulled out quickly before he could knot and turned stiles over.

"Clean me up, bitch."

Stiles shook his head so Peter grabbed his hair and shoved Stiles' face into his crotch. "Lick it clean." Peter hissed.

Stiles opened his mouth slowly, his jaw pulsing with pain, the taste of blood and cum mingled in his mouth as he painfully lapped at Peter's pallid cock. When he was done Peter shoved Stiles onto the floor and tucked himself back into his jeans.

"I want lunch ready in an hour." Peter said unlocking the door and walking out. Stiles sat there on the floor for a while trying to comprehend what just happened to him. Less than five hours ago he was at home in a warm bed, eating with his dad and Isaac, and on his way to school. Now he was in hell? Did life actually happened like this? Nowhere in any Omega class did they mention abuse. Everyone knew it was common, everyone was concerned about it, but it was never spoken about.

He touched the side of his jaw were Peter had kicked him. It was swollen and he was pretty sure it was fractured. It had to be. His eyes wondered to the door. It was silent outside in the hallway.

_I hope Isaac is okay._

Stiles wasn't good a cooking, but the thought of Peter finding him and hurting him again was a big push to making him get up. His body was sore, and his hole was stinging. He used the bed to steady himself as he got on his feet.

He was still naked, so he searched the room for something, coming up with an old shirt and shorts. He put them on as quickly and headed out to explore the house.

Peter's house, or was it Derek's? Maybe Deucalion's? Was huge. Every inch of it was decorated with something, which made the teenager believe that perhaps once upon a time a women might have lived here, but that was hard to believe.

Stiles eventually found the kitchen, and inside was Derek making a sandwich. He wasn't sure what the proper thing to do here was. _Maybe I should have paid attention in class._

Derek glanced at him, but didn't say anything. Stiles slowly entered the kitchen keeping his eyes diverted as he opened the fridge. There was a lot of food inside, but Stiles wasn't sure how to prepare any of it. He was sure Isaac could, but he wasn't sure where he was.

_If Deucalion even lays a finger on Isaac I'm going to destroy him._ Stiles seethed silently.

"Hey."

He jumped at the voice. Trying to regain his composer he turned around.

Derek was looking him over carefully. "Peter likes chicken."

Stiles nodded as the older male left leaving him to think of how to prepare a chicken. He tried to remember as many steps as possible from when he cooked with Isaac, but it was difficult. By the time the bird was ready to come out the oven Stiles was sure he had messed up.

Peter entered the kitchen dressed in a suit with a cup in his hand. He ignored Stiles for a while, choosing to put his cup in the sink and rummage through a drawer. Afterward he turned to Stiles and grinned. Stiles internally flinched.

"Well?" Peter asked with his arms crossed across his chest. "Tick tock."

The teen quickly pulled the chicken out of the oven and sat it on the counter. It didn't smell like Isaac's chicken at all. Fear was starting to set in. He'd messed this up and Peter was going to hit him again.

"Fix a plate for me." Peter said casually.

Stiles nodded slowly and pulled a plate from the dishwasher and began to cut the chicken. He sat it on the counter by Peter and waited. The older male frowned, but ate a small piece of the meat before spitting it out in the sink.

"That was fucking disgusting." He hissed. "Didn't you learn anything in school?"

Stiles shook his head. He was too concerned with fitting in with the Alphas. He'd admit that now. He'd admit whatever he could as long as Peter didn't touch him again. The older man stepped forward and crowded Stiles into a corner. Stiles closed his eyes and started to breathe deeply hoping to calm his rapid heartbeat.

"Do you know what's gross?" Peter hissed. "The fact I paid for a piece of shit Omega who can't bake a fucking chicken. You're pretty worthless, you know that? Pretty fucking worthless." Peter spat on Stiles and backed up. "I'm going to a meeting. I'll be home at five. I want dinner on the table. A good dinner. Or what happened earlier today? It'll be worse when your heat comes."

Stiles sunk to the floor when Peter left the kitchen and started to cry when he heard the front door close. There was no way he was staying here. He had to leave!

_I have to find Isaac. I have to get him out of here before he gets hurt too._ Stiles calmed himself down enough to stand up and start searching the house for wherever Deucalion took them.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading!

Please remember to comment or review!

.

This was kind of hard to write, but I some how managed!

Do you think Stiles is going to get out of the house?

What do you think Isaac and Deucalion are up to?

.

Until next time byes~!


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Not a Good Person

I'm Not a Good Person

(Isaac's POV)

Deucalion led them down a corridor and threw a door that lead into a small living room. Isaac stood by the door as Deucalion closed it behind them and then closed up his cane. He turned to Isaac and smiled at him. "Welcome home."

Isaac looked around carefully noting all of the windows and places to hide behind. Despite the fact Deucalion couldn't see, he still gave the presences that he could, therefore Isaac kept his eyes lowered.

"This isn't permanent." He explained. "I'm staying with the Hales while my house is sorted."

Isaac nodded, but realized he couldn't see it, so he hummed his answer.

Deucalion tilted his head slightly. "Isaac, I can only assume what terrors you faced as a child. I'm not going to force you to open up to me. But I can't read your expressions, therefore I need you to speak for me."

Isaac's voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke. "Yes, Alpha."

Deucalion nodded. "Let me show you around." He said walking toward the kitchen; Isaac followed closely behind. He placed his hand on the counter as he walked. "This is the kitchen. I have everything in order. I don't want anything moved. If you do move something for some reason please tell me. That goes for the rest of the house, alright?"

Isaac nodded, but stopped. "Yes, Alpha."

They carried on into the bedroom, which was almost the same size as the living room.

"I want the bed made every morning. The two drawers on the bottom are yours. I assume you came with nothing, so we will go shopping later."

Isaac nodded again. "Yes, Alpha." He blushed.

"The bathroom." Deucalion opened the door. "Should remain as it is now. Please clean up after yourself. Understood?"

"Yes, Alpha."

"Good." He closed the door. "Please, call me something other than Alpha. I'm well aware of my rank. I don't need to be reminded."

Isaac became fluster. "Y-yes, I'm sorry…I…I…"

"It's okay." The older man said as he headed back into the living room. Isaac followed and watched from afar as Deucalion sat down and turned on the television in the room. As he settled in to listen Isaac wondered what he should be doing right now. He looked around the room, but everything was clean. There wasn't' much mess to clean up. Deucalion needed everything to be in order he assumed.

_Why does he even need an Omega if he keeps his home so tidy?_

"Isaac?" Deucalion turned his head slightly.

"Y-yes?"

"Please come sit down. Your scent is distracting."

Isaac hesitated for a moment, but eventually sat on the sofa next to him. He was listening to some kind of drama TV show Isaac had never seen before. He sat quietly and watched it with him. Isaac usually didn't feel calm, he usually didn't just dose off, but he did. He fell asleep on the sofa.

When he came to later fear was the first instinct that shot threw him. He sat up, a blanket falling to the floor. His eyes scanned the room, but Deucalion was nowhere in sight. Isaac quickly folded up the blanket and sat it on the back of the sofa. His breathing steadied as he looked around for Deucalion. He slowly entered the kitchen, but he wasn't there, he carefully opened the bedroom door, he was relieved to find he wasn't there either, nor in the bathroom. Isaac returned to the living room and sat there for a while thinking. He wasn't given any responsibilities to do anything, but he felt like he should be doing _something_.

Isaac eventually settled on making something for lunch. It was after all two in the afternoon and he hadn't had anything to eat. He was sure Deucalion hadn't either.

Midway through making lunch the door to the suite opened and Deucalion stepped inside. He paused for a moment before turning toward the kitchen. "Are you making something for lunch?"

Isaac felt his stomach drop, but he nodded, then yelled at himself for nodding. "Yes…"

"Alright, I'm hungry. I'll be in the shower. Leave mines on the kitchen bar." He said walking down the hallway toward the bedroom. Once the door was closed Isaac relaxed a little. He finished lunch and Deucalion came out and ate with him. They were silent, and Isaac was starting to like it. At home when his father wasn't yelling at him he was yelling at someone over the phone so Isaac usually had his headphones in to avoid feeling unsafe. It didn't work very well.

After lunch Deucalion took Isaac out for shopping. Derek drove them to a nearby outlet center clustered with expensive stores. Isaac was hesitant to buy anything, let alone touch the clothes, but Deucalion encouraged him. After a while he picked out seven outfits, very plain in taste, but expensive none the less. He felt horrible when the total came up.

"I refuse to leave you in those clothes." Deucalion said to the teen as he handed the cashier his card. They drove back to the Hale house, but when the car engine was cut both Deucalion and Derek remained seated in the car.

Isaac glanced between the two men, but didn't say anything. He waited along with them in the silence of the car. Five minutes passed before he heard Derek unbuckle his seat belt.

"I'm going in to check." Derek said excusing himself.

Deucalion turned his head slightly. "Did you enjoy your trip, Isaac?"

"Yes."

"Good." He turned around. "I'm glad."

After another minute Derek returned to the car and opened the passenger door to whisper in Deucalion's ear before he got out. Isaac followed suit, clutching his bag as they walked together. Once they passed through the threshold of the house he heard what the other two had when they were seated in the car. Stiles was crying somewhere nearby, it brought back dreadful memories of living with his father. He felt the lash of his belt on his hip and for a moment he was back home afraid. That made him stumble behind the two older men as they walked.

Peter appeared from around a corner. His expression was violent, but quickly turned to impassive as he saw them. "Glad to see you both back!" He forced a smiled at them.

"You're going to lose that one like the other three." Deucalion said.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm just not good a choosing mates I guess." He shrugged. "Nephew will you prepare dinner for tonight? I don't think Stiles' feeling up to it."

"Sure." Derek replied.

"Splendid." Peter smiled again and disappeared around another corner.

"We'll be in our room. No need to make dinner for us." Deucalion said this smugly as he walked by Derek with Isaac close in tow.

Once the two were alone Isaac relaxed a little. He felt like maybe he could ask a question. He mustered up the courage after putting his clothes away in the bottom two drawers in the bedroom.

Isaac stood near the door of the suit and took a deep breath. "D…Deucalion?"

"Yes, Isaac?" The Alpha asked as he pulled a book off of the coffee table. Isaac wondered how heavy it was.

"What…what happened to Stiles?"

"Your friend?"

He nodded, but stopped short. "Yes, sir."

"I assume whatever Peter is doing to him isn't good." He opened the book and pressed his finger to the page. "Although, your friend isn't Peter's mate on paper. Derek is. If Derek becomes tired of the abuse he might try to save him. Peter isn't allowed to have a mate after the deaths of his last three Omegas anyway."

Isaac nodded. "Okay."

"It bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Yes." How could it not? Stiles was the one person that looked out for him when no one else did. Although it wasn't the fault of the others, Omegas and Alphas or even Betas weren't allowed to really communicate with each other.

Deucalion lowered his fingers. "Sit next to me Isaac."

Isaac hesitated. He wasn't sure what Deucalion was capable of, and he didn't want to find out either. But he was also his mate, and his word was law. So he walked over and sat down carefully next to him.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm a good person." The Alpha started. "As a matter of fact I'm far from it. I have blood on my hands. I've been in wars over the most stupid of things, but that isn't me completely. I've served my time as an Alpha of power. An Apex. Now all I want to do is rest. Peter on the other hand is still young and still thirsty for blood. I can't tell him what's right or wrong, but I can say that being caught so many times is disgusting.

'He lacks discipline and for that he will probably fail at whatever it is he is trying to do. I'm not going to stop him. I'll let him trip on his own follies. What he's doing now is appalling. The only reason I'm here now is because he wants to learn how I became so powerful." Deucalion grunted out a laugh. "What I want now is peace. I want to settle down. When my house is sorted I will be out of here."

"Is that why I'm here?"

Deucalion nodded. "Yes, that is the reason. Otherwise, I wouldn't dream of having a mate. That is another life someone is responsible for. Peter isn't responsible." He picked his book up again and pressed his fingers to the page. "Whenever you are ready you can start making dinner. Make something you like."

Isaac felt somehow thankful for all of this. He wasn't sure why or how but he did. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I haven't done anything for a thank you."

Isaac shook his head. "No…you've done plenty." He got up and started on dinner. He wanted to learn what Deucalion's favorite food was as soon as possible so he could make it for him as much as possible.

Dinner was actually filled with small talk and Isaac was surprised to find himself actually opening up to Deucalion enough to speak freely. Although, he still kept mostly to himself he attempted to talk to him as much as he would at school lunch, which wasn't much.

"Go take a shower, I'll do the dishes." Deucalion said collecting their plates.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not a helpless Alpha, go." He said sternly. Isaac got up quickly and headed into the bedroom afraid to upset Deucalion. He showered quickly, a habit he learned at home. The longer he stayed in the shower the longer he was completely unarmed and defenseless. When he got out he dried himself and placed everything back into their proper places before putting on a pair of sleep pants and t shirt.

Isaac assumed that most guys slept with little to no clothes on when in bed, but he was ashamed of his body and he refused to let anyone see it. Even if Deucalion couldn't seem him, the nakedness was still there. The scars, cuts, and bruises he sustained from living at home permanently disfigured him. Looking in the mirror became harder and harder for him the older he became.

Isaac took a long deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom. Deucalion was in bed reading by this time, his fingers tracing over the little bumps of brail. Isaac looked around the room wondering where he would sleep. It hadn't crossed his mind before, but there was only one bed in the suite.

"Get in." Deucalion said without moving his head.

Isaac hesitated again. He wanted to be good, he did, but having his body next to someone else's felt impossible. Slowly he paced over to the bed, and sat on the edge. Deucalion sat his book on the nightstand, removed his sunglasses, and turned off the light. Isaac assumed he wasn't going to mate him tonight. He _assumed _he wouldn't. But…now things were different. Now he was here and there was Deucalion and his heart was beating faster than he thought possible without the help of his father. He sat like that for a while, trying to bring his heart rate down, but instead he began to cry, and shake, and eventually sob.

Deucalion didn't move in the darkness, nor did he offer any kind of comfort toward his young mate. Instead he waited until Isaac got ahold of himself. "Isaac. I won't touch you tonight. I know you aren't use to any of this, so I won't."

Isaac nodded, but realized that he needed to speak. He opened his mouth, but his voice cracked harshly before the single word "okay." Came hoarsely from his mouth. Isaac slowly laid down in bed feeling tired and defeated, but he was still too anxious and spent the night staring at the ceiling.

.

.

.

Hello and thank you for reading!

What are your thoughts on Duecalion?

Thoughts on Derek's lack of everything? Haha.

.

Once again thank you and byes!


	6. Chapter 6: Wavering

Wavering

(Stiles POV)

Stiles' jaw was pulsing, the hard thump of pain springing through his entire head as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Peter was next to him fast asleep in the darkness of the room. He could feel his body breath next to him and wondered how light a sleeper he was.

_I need to get out of here. I need to fine Isaac and leave this hell hole._

Stiles turned on his side and felt the slick between his legs. He shivered at the feeling, felt disgusted with himself, and wanted more than anything to be home with his father. He'd take back anything and everything to be there again. He'd go to Omega school if he could do it again. He'd learn how to make a roast and clean the bathroom properly. He'd do all of it if it meant he could be home again. Away from this demon called Peter Hale.

Stiles pulled the covers off his body, letting the air of the room hit his naked body. He felt warm, very warm, and prayed his heat wouldn't come for a few more days, but that didn't seem like the case. He twisted until he was laying in his back again, his legs apart, and his left arm hanging off the bed. He was really hot now. He could smell his body giving off the scent he woke up to only days ago.

"Please." Stiles whispered in the darkness of the room. _Not now. Please don't happen now._

Stiles felt his lower stomach heating up and erection begin to grow. He reached down without thinking and began to squeeze. He wanted it gone. He didn't want Peter to know. He prayed Peter wouldn't wake up.

"Well."

Stiles started, his eyes wide as dinner plates in the dark.

"I can't sleep when I can smell that." Peter sat up in bed. The moon light was streaming through the windows so they could see each other. Peter had a smirk on his face as he removed the covers off the bed; letting them pool on the floor out of sight.

"Don't do this." Stiles said starting to back up.

Peter snickered. "Clearly you've never been in heat." He touched the side of Stiles face. "Any minute now you will be begging me."

Stiles shoved Peter's hand away, but he grabbed his back, and pinned the boy down to the bed. Stiles was starting to feel weak, his thoughts were becoming sluggish, and his body was starting to feel sensitive and searing. He felt Peter's presence more than he thought was possible. He felt himself relax completely, and before he knew it he was asking Peter, begging Peter to take the burning in his body away.

Peter flipped Stiles over onto his stomach and lifted his ass in the air. It didn't take much to push inside of the younger, and Stiles allowed him, begging for Peter to do what he wanted. Sobs escaped Stiles' mouth as he prayed for the heat to stop. He wanted Peter to make it stop. Just Peter. His Alpha. His mate.

He needed Peter above everyone, and the harder he pounded into Stiles' frail body the more Stiles felt complete. When he felt like he was ripping in two, and his body could no longer support itself he still cried for Peter. Peter's knot was the only period in his heat were Stiles felt lucid enough to ask for water, which Peter refused him. When his knot was settled Peter would leave and Stiles would be left alone begging and sobbing.

Stiles' heat lasted five days, but they blurred together with black outs. He woke up unsure of where he was sometimes, but he couldn't comprehend the situation enough to care. As long as his Alpha came back and made him feel better. He didn't leave the bedroom, he was too weak. Derek sometimes came when Peter was out of the house to bring him food and water, but other than that Stiles was on his own.

By the sixth day Stiles' body was back to normal, or as normal as it could be after that week. He dragged himself into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and locked the door behind him. He was alone in that moment, and as safe as the bathroom door would allow him. Looking in the mirror was tough. It was extremely hard to see himself after such a hellish week. His jaw was swollen still, and half of his face was covered in deep blue and green bruises. His neck was covered in bruises as well and his body was unspeakably grotesque.

He carefully sat himself in the bathtub and turned on the hot water. He let the water slowly begin to cover his aching body and by the time the bath was full he was in the headspace of Isaac before the OD at school. He remembered how scared and done he was with life.

_It would be easy…_ Stiles thought. _So easy…_

It was then that he heard the bedroom door open. He sat up in the water, his body throbbing under the action. There were footsteps followed by a knock on the door. Peter wasn't a knocker.

"Stiles." Derek's voice was clear through the door. "I brought you some clothes. I'll leave them on the bed." There as a long pause and for a moment Stiles thought he left, but his voice came through again. "I…I know this week was though for you…never mind."

Stiles heard the door close a second later. He sunk back in the hot water and closed his eyes. He didn't want to leave the bathtub.

.

.

.

He wasn't sure how long he was in the bath, but when Stiles came out it was around three in the afternoon. He dressed in the clothes Derek left him. A pair of plain pants and a black shirt, then sat on the edge of the bed. He wasn't sure what to do now nor where Peter was. Outside the bedroom door were thousands of fears come to reality. He wasn't prepared to take that risk, but he wasn't prepared to be alone in the room with Peter if he showed up again.

Stiles weighed all of these variables a few times before finally standing up and opening the door. Outside it was quiet. The sound of a clock on the wall down the hallway was the only thing dragging him out of the room and down the hall.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock…

Stiles entered the kitchen and stopped. He stared at the spot where Peter had smacked him yesterday…was it yesterday? No, he was in heat for days…it couldn't have been.

"Hey."

Stiles flinched, but braced himself quickly. He turned at the sound of Derek's voice, facing the man who had his hands held up slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me that's not my thing." He said. "I called the doctor and he should be here soon."

Stiles' gaze wavered between Derek's eyes and floor, his balance became unstable, but he grabbed counter top to steady himself.

"You might want to lay down." Derek said.

"No." Stiles quickly. "No, I have to clean and cook and…" Stiles thought about all the things a good Omega should do. All the things he wasn't before.

"You can barely stand up." Derek reached out, but Stiles backed away from him.

"I'm fine!" Stiles hissed just as the doorbell rang. Derek glanced at him one more time before he sighed and went to get the door. Dr. Deaton came back with him and began to set up in the living room this time.

"Stiles, sit on the sofa." Derek said and Stiles followed. Deaton quickly took out a needle and drew blood from Stiles first, then checked his jaw.

"It's sprained, but other than that okay. I'm going to give you a harness to put on your head to make sure you don't injure it more than you already have." Deaton turned and pulled out of his bag a fabric harness which he gentle strapped to Stiles' head. "It will be hard to talk with it on, but it should be alright in a week."

"What can you do about the scratches and scars?" Derek asked from the other side of the room. Deaton looked Stiles over for a moment.

"I can bandage them, but Peter has to not rip them off." Deaton said this so casually as if he'd already done it to Stiles. The teen shivered at the contact of another person, but didn't complain. He wanted to feel better.

"What about the lab results?" Derek asked.

"I should have them ready before the end of the day."

"Alright. Call me when they come in first. Then Peter."

"Right." Deaton grinned at both of them. "I hope you feel better Stiles." He said before packing his things and leaving.

Stiles picked at the harness on his head, but Derek stopped him. "If you keep moving your jaw it will really be messed up. Is that what you want?" Derek asked Stiles.

The teen shook his head no.

"Alright…just…go lay down. I'll take care of Peter's room. Just lay down in a guest bedroom."

Stiles got up slowly went for a room upstairs away from the kitchen and Peter's room. He hadn't had time to explore the house, but he was so tired now that he barely made it to the first abandoned room. He laid down on the soft purple sheets and instantly fell asleep.

When he woke up the light in the room was gone, replaced with darkness. Derek was setting some down on the nightstand, which is probably what woke him up. Derek let out a sigh and turned on the lamp.

"Since you're awake you should probably eat this." The older said.

Stiles glanced over at the table which had a cup with a straw in it. He glanced up at Derek for a second.

"It's warm soup." He said. "Peter won't be home for a few days encase you are wondering."

"Why?" Stiles managed to gruffly say through the harness.

"He has business up north. Here…drink this." He said bringing the straw up to Stiles' mouth. Stiles looked up at Derek again before wrapping his lips around the straw and sucking. The warm liquid slowly filled his mouth and he felt a little relaxed by it.

"Hey." Derek started. "I got the tests results back from Deaton. He wasn't sure if you would be because you're so young and this is your first heat…but… you're pregnant."

Stiles looked down at his stomach. He didn't feel pregnant. He didn't look it either. He wasn't really comprehending the word _pregnant_. Slowly his hand trailed down toward his abdomen and squeezed. _I'm sure if any other Omega was pregnant they'd jump for joy._ Stiles thought calmly. _What is wrong with me? Why am I not happy? I'm broken._

A tear slid down Stiles face, then another, and another until he was fully bawling in front of Derek.

"Hey kid, don't worry." Derek said quickly. "Don't worry."

Stiles couldn't say that he should he happy. He couldn't express how much he wanted to feel something other than sorrow and guilt. All of this was his fault. He wasn't a good Omega. He was a horrible one.

"Seriously Stiles." Derek said. "If it makes it to term it'll be okay. Alright?"

Derek wasn't making him feel better.

Stiles wanted to be good.

He wanted to make Peter proud.

That was the point here.

He wanted his Alpha to be proud.

"I…I'm…" His words were muffed by the harness. Derek carefully watched him for a moment before getting up and getting a pen and paper. He handed it to Stiles and told him to write down whatever he wanted to say. A moment later the teen handed Derek back the paper.

_I want to be good. I don't want to be hurt. He'll hurt me if I'm bad. I want to be a good Omega._

Derek frowned at the note. "This isn't about being good or bad, Stiles. He doesn't care about that. He'll always find a reason to hurt you. I know. I was there for the last three. And you're my Omega by law as of now until his money talks."

Stiles mind clicked again, wavering back and forth between docile and bitter. He glanced at Derek again who was mixing his soup up. He put the straw up to Stiles' lips and after a moment he took a sip.

He had to get out of here.

.

.

.

Hello and thank you for reading!

Stiles' first heat wasn't fun, nor is the pain in his jaw. Bleh.

Although Derek seems to be turning around a little, huh?

Until next time, bye my lovelies!


	7. Chapter 7: Distracted

Distracted

(Isaac's POV)

Deucalion's daily life consisted of a routine and Isaac liked it. He knew when he'd wake up, how long he would be gone, and when he'd return home. He found out the perfect time to prepare dinner, and at night Isaac was always the last one to go to bed. It was very important to him that he always went to bed last. It was a security blanket he used from when he used to live with his father.

"Isaac." Deucalion called coming out of the bathroom.

"Yes?" Isaac was folding clothes to put away.

"Tonight I want to speak with you." He said. "Carry on with whatever you are doing first." He said casually and got into bed.

Isaac stared at him for a moment. "Okay." His voice came out as a whisper as he put the clothes up in the drawers. When Isaac finally got into bed he made sure there was a good distance between the two of them.

_Am I in trouble? _Isaac thought as Deucalion cleared his throat.

"My house is almost done. We should be moving in three days." Deucalion started. "I live about an hour and a half from here."

"Yes." Isaac responded.

"I want to make sure you have proper time to prepare."

"Okay."

"Now…I don't think you can smell it but your heat is coming." Isaac's eyes widened, and he felt his throat grow tight. "I can assume you are afraid."

Isaac whispered a very soft yes. He hadn't even thought about his heat. He was still young so it came sporadically.

"It would be better for both of us if we mated now. I don't know your body, and therefore I couldn't take care of you properly when you go into heat."

Isaac felt himself getting dizzy. He gripped the sheets of the bed and tried to not hear what Deucalion was telling him, but he knew it was going to happen. He knew he was going _have_ to someday. He just wasn't thinking it would happen tonight.

Then Deucalion turned off the light and removed his sunglasses. Isaac waited, but Deucalion didn't move. When he glanced over at him he was sleeping. _Not tonight then?_

Isaac relaxed enough to slide down into bed fully. He covered his head with the blanket and dozed off to sleep. _Not tonight._

_Good._

The next morning Isaac got up early and prepared a big breakfast for Deucalion. He felt like being extra nice to him today, perhaps he would forget about what he said the night before. He came into the kitchen and they ate quickly together.

"I'm going to be late today." Deucalion said as he put his shoes on. "Derek and I are going to out for a while after work."

"Okay. Um…have fun." Isaac said quickly.

Deucalion laughed and Isaac grinned down at his feet. He was sure that was the first time he made him laugh. Once he was gone Isaac went to work cleaning and reorganizing the kitchen. He also pulled the suitcase out that Deucalion had stashed in the back of the small pantry in the suit. He aired it out for a while and then set in the in their bedroom. For the rest of the day Isaac sat on the sofa and watched TV, but his mind began to wonder.

He wanted to know if Stiles was okay. He was about to go into heat the last time he saw him, and by now he was sure it was over. Isaac glanced over at the door. It wouldn't take much to leave the suit and see if he could find Stiles in the large house, but having Deucalion angry at him now didn't seem like a good idea either. Isaac bit his nails thinking of what the best method would be.

But then he thought, _What if Peter finds me before I find Stiles? What if he hurts me?_

It was settled he wouldn't leave the suite.

Around seven at night Deucalion opened the front door. Isaac sat up on the sofa with a start. For a fraction of a second he thought it was his father, and that scared him.

"Are you okay?" The older man asked removing his shoes and folding up his cane.

"I'm okay." Isaac responded.

He nodded and sat down on the sofa. "I'm going to assume you spent the day on the sofa instead of making dinner."

Isaac's eyes widened and his mouth stood agape. "I…I…I'll…"

"It's okay, I already ate." Deucalion laughed again for the second time that day. Isaac stared at him unabashed for a moment before lowering his eyes.

"I'm sorry, still."

"It's alright. You don't have to make food every night if you don't want to. Is there something bothering you?"

_I want to make you food still. _Isaac thought. It was important that he kept his routine up like Deucalion did. "No."

"You're lying." The elder responded.

Isaac opened and closed his mouth a few times before he found his voice. "I just…I miss Stiles and I want to make sure he is okay."

Deucalion grunted. "Sit closer to me Isaac."

The teen hesitated. He wasn't use to being touched by anyone, even more so Deucalion despite being his mate. He still felt the need to please the man so he scooted closer to Deucalion on the sofa until they were almost touching. He reached out and held onto Isaac and pulled him into his lap. Isaac panicked for a moment; completely freaked out from being touched. But Deucalion held on to him; cradling him in his arms and waiting for some sign from Isaac's body that he was less stressed out my the action. It took a while, but eventually his breathing leveled out and his body relaxed from its ridged position.

Deucalion started to speak again, his voice even and soft. "I want you to trust me Isaac. More so than you have in the past few days, okay?"

Isaac nodded, and he wasn't sure how, but Deucalion sensed it.

"Derek and I have been in contact with Stiles' father. We've been helping build a case against Peter for the deaths of his past three mates. Usually I would stay out of his business, but I found it harder and harder the more I stay here. Even more so the more I learn about you."

"You're going to help him?" Isaac asked.

"We will try our best." Deucalion said softly. "I know it's a lot to take in, but it's important that you stay away from Stiles for now. I don't want you near Peter." Isaac tensed again, but Deucalion started to message small circles on his back causing him to relax again.

"When we have enough information we can arrest him."

"The Sheriff said that he paid his way out of going to jail last time."

"Correct. Which is why we are opening a new case and making sure that all the evidence is solid. For that to work Stiles needs to stay where he is for now."

Isaac bit his lip, but nodded. "Will he be okay?"

"I cannot guarantee anything." Deucalion whispered now. "I can promise you that you will be safe as long as you follow what I say, okay?"

"Okay…" Isaac closed his eyes and rested his head against Deucalion's chest. When did he become so calm?

Deucalion slid his hand down Isaac's body, gently messaging him as he went. Isaac's breathing grew shallow as his hand rested on the hem of his shirt. He waited a moment before his hand slid up his shirt. Carefully tracing his the teen's body. Isaac started to wiggle, but Deucalion shushed him.

"It's okay." He murmured before picking both of them up off the sofa with ease. Isaac never noticed before how strong Deucalion was. When he was done showering at night, he wouldn't even look at him.

Deucalion laid Isaac down on their bed and crawled on top of him. He reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up and over his body. Isaac watched as Deucalion began to trace over his body, learning every curve and plain of it with just his hands. It was a slow and heat filled process. Next, he reached down and began to unbutton Isaac's pants and pulled them down and off exposing all of his body.

Laying under Deucalion Isaac felt completely exposed and scared. His body was nothing to be proud about. His father had left scars and cuts on his body that would never go away. He was underweight and wanted more than anything to gain some kind of fat. What he disliked the most about himself was the scar that lead from his shoulder blade to the small of his back.

Deucalion didn't seem to notice them at first, instead he just lightly pressed his fingers to Isaac's skin; feeling his ribs move with each slow breath the teen took. Then he started to kiss Isaac's scars, slowly one by one, and every cut on his body he rubbed slowly with soothing circles, and finally with every tender spot he felt came a slow trace of his tongue.

Isaac wasn't expecting any of this. As a matter of fact he was expecting the complete opposite, but Deucalion was true to his word of wanting to be gentle. The blonde closed his eyes and let him roam his body. Although, when he felt his hands on his penis he gasped, opening his eyes and watched as Deucalion slowly messaged it to life. He watched as he lowered his head and felt his tongue slide from the base up to the head and engulf it in his warm mouth. Isaac gripped the sheets and let out a groan.

When the warm wetness of Deucalion's mouth left Isaac's head he whimpered. He watched as the elder removed his shirt, which underneath held a nice surprise of a tight six pack. Isaac blushed, but didn't look away. How could he? Deucalion then removed his pants, tossing them and his shirt on the ground. Isaac got to fully look at Deucalion now, fully explore his body, which in all regards was perfect.

The older man leaned back down and kissed up Isaac's neck until he was at his lips. He paused there for a moment and they just breathed together.

"Deucalion?" Isaac asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Isaac?"

"C-can I remove your glasses?"

"Yes."

Isaac reached up and slowly pulled them from his face. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find under them, but what he did find was interesting. Deucalion had nice eyes, the whites were a little red, but his irises and pupils were shaded over in a cloudy milky light blue.

"Are they distracting?" He asked.

"No, not at all. It's better than looking into sunglasses."

Deucalion chuckled softly before pressing his lips to Isaac's forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips. Isaac wondered for a moment if Deucalion was uncomfortable with his eyes. As this thought passed his mind there was a knock on the door. Deucalion looked over his shoulder, as if to hear better.

"Get the door Isaac." The older said moving himself off the younger. Isaac looked at him for a moment then at the door before whispering okay. He quickly got up and got dressed. The bedroom door was open, but the suit was small and the main door to the entire room was close by. The person knocked again, this time more frantically.

Isaac opened the door slowly and Stiles was standing there. He was breathing heavily, his eye was swollen shut, his face was wrapped in his harness, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. He didn't look like Stiles anymore. His one good eye looked frantically at him as he tried to say words that the harness was preventing.

"Come in." Deucalion said coming out of the bedroom. Isaac glanced at Deucalion before moving out of the way to help Stiles inside. He shut the door and led him to the sofa to sit.

"Isaac pack a bag." Deucalion said quickly yet calmly. The teen paused but quickly went into the bedroom to fill the bag he'd pulled out earlier with stuff. When he returned to the living area Deucalion had his hand on the side of Stiles' neck.

"Is he okay?" Isaac asked.

"He might go into cardiac arrest." Deucalion said evenly. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"Don't we need Peter for that?"

"Peter isn't his mate." Deucalion replied as he pulled out his phone, it was the old kind with the buttons. He texted a message to someone and then held out his hand. "Isaac, can you drive?"

"No…it's illegal…I…"

"You're going to."

.

.

.

Hello everyone and thank you for reading once again!

Teasing it a little in this chapter, haha.

What do you think is going to happen next?

Until next time, bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Alpha

Alpha

The hospital was surprisingly busy when the three of them got there. They rushed Stiles into the back and Deucalion and Isaac had to sit in the waiting area with everyone else. Deucalion folded his cane close and sat it on his lap calmly, but Isaac was a nervous wreck. He bounced his knees and looked around the room at all the faces of people waiting on their love ones. He noticed the Alphas, the unhappy ones, and knew why they were there. Then there were Betas who just looked concerned.

"You don't like Hospitals." Deucalion said, it wasn't a question.

"No." Isaac lowered his head. He'd spent a lot of time in the hospital as a child. Every time he entered one it brought back memories of his father beating him until he blacked out. One time his father through him down the stairs when he was eight and he needed two surgeries. The doctors never questioned how he got his injuries.

Deucalion put his arm around Isaac and pulled him close. Isaac welcomed the touch, pushing his face into Deucalion's chest.

"I don't like it." Isaac mumbled.

"It's okay." Deucalion replied just as a man walked up to them. He was wearing a fitted green shirt and cargo pants.

"Excuse me, Apex Alpha." He said quickly and quietly. Isaac opened his eyes and looked at him, then at Deucalion whose expression had changed. "I'm sorry to bother you."

Deucalion's voice dropped to that of venom and hate. "Then don't."

"I'm sorry." The guy said wringing his hands. "It's just…I need your help, Apex Alpha, please. I mean I'm in way over-"

"Didn't I say DON'T?" Deucalion let go of Isaac and started to unfold his cane. He pointed the tip, now a solid metal spare, at the man. "I don't want anyone's night here to become worse than what it is. Not now. Not because of you. Leave." He barked.

The man started to back up waving his hands. "Right. Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean anything. My apologizes!" He wondered off into the crowd of people waiting and Deucalion folded his cane back.

"What was that about?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing. I think Derek is here." Deucalion said casually. His voice was back to normal. Isaac was about to protest but Derek few around the corner, his eyes wild, his shirt ripped.

"Where is he?" He asked heading over to Isaac and Deucalion.

"Still in care." Deucalion responded.

Derek put his hands on his hips for a moment and shook his head. "Why didn't you call me? I didn't get that text until-"

"What happened to him?" Deucalion asked.

"I don't know. I left him upstairs sleeping. Peter wasn't supposed to be home until you left!"

"Here, sit."

Derek sat and put his hands over his head. "This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"If Peter finds out what we are doing then I'm in trouble."

"Stiles is your mate by law."

"For how long?"

Deucalion gripped his cane. "What do you want to do?"

"This is crazy…over a stupid….omega…" Derek seethed.

"Omegas do nothing wrong." Deucalion replied. "Who do things wrong are their mates who abuse them."

Derek looked at him. "You've gone soft."

"No. I just respect power and my authority as power. You've been under the control of your uncle too long. As a Beta you should have moved out years ago."

_Derek is a Beta?_

"What do you want me to do?"

"Peter is going to find out about this hospital visit. By then Isaac and I will be long gone. The choice is yours to come with us."

"Peter will find me."

"You have to be smart."

"You aren't in the Pack anymore." Derek glanced at Isaac. "Not since you decided to take a mate and retire. Those were your words."

Deucalion nodded slowly. "So they were. Do you know just now a man came up to me asking for help."

"You are still the leader in a lot of people's eyes."

"I thought it would be best to bow out now rather than take the heat for any of Peter's follies."

Derek laughed. "So many people were hoping you'd kill Peter."

Deucalion sniffed. "I didn't because he is your only surviving relative. I know he means a lot to you despite your hate towards him."

Derek nodded.

A nurse stepped into the waiting room. "Hale?" She asked scanning the room. "Hale?" The group got up and followed her to Stiles' room.

"He's very sick." She said. "If you'd gotten him here any later he might have died."

"Sick?" Derek asked.

"He's running a fever of 110. It could be from stress. How long has his jaw been like that?"

"Almost two weeks." Derek said regretfully.

"We may need to break it and wire it shut if it doesn't improve. Even with all of that the baby is still doing okay." She slid open a glass door. "He's still asleep, so be careful."

_The baby?_

The three of them walked into the small room and Isaac closed the door behind them. Derek walked over to the bed first, Deucalion held Isaac back at his side. Otherwise the teen would have already ran over to him.

Derek put his hand on Stiles' forehead. "He's really warm…"

"Can I?" Isaac asked and Deucalion let go of him to walk over. Isaac walked over to his friend and looked at him for the first time in days. He looked horrible, and remembering him at the door scared him, but at least he was safe from Peter. He reached out and touched his hand which was uncovered. "Thank you." He whispered softly. He owed Stiles so much. He did this so Isaac wouldn't have to go to OD alone. And while Isaac had somehow managed to get a decent mate, Stiles was given the worst mate imaginable.

The door to the room slid open and a doctor stepped inside.

"Mr. Hale. It's a pleasure to see you again." He extended his hand for the Alpha to shake.

"We can keep this quiet?" Derek asked.

"Of course. Although, when I heard that a Hale was coming in I was expecting Peter."

"This is Peter's mess." Derek hissed.

The doctor stepped around and almost dropped his clipboard when his eyes landed on Deucalion who was silently standing off to the side. "I…I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there Apex Alpha, I-"

Deucalion held up his hand. "No need. Can we have him moved?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, yes we can. Maybe a few more hours here and then we can ship him anywhere you like."

"Mountain River Hospital."

"Of course."

"Before the sun rises."

"Of course. I'll get the team on it right away."

At first Isaac was surprise to see the man in the lobby treating Deucalion like he was some kind of savior, but when the doctor did as well it was astonishing. The men hammered out a few more details before the doctor left and leaving them alone once again.

"Is your house finished?" Derek asked.

"Close enough for us to move in tonight." Deucalion said.

"You're not coming back."

"I've spent enough time in his presence."

Around three in the morning Stiles was stable enough to be transferred to Mountain River Hospital. Derek drove them up and everyone stayed with Stiles until noon. Derek stayed behind with the teen, while Deucalion and Isaac went to his newly renovated house.

Derek stared at the clock on the wall in the small room. It was almost four in the afternoon when Stiles opened his eyes for the first time. He looked around the room for a moment in quiet confusion. Once Derek noticed he stood up an leaned over his bed side.

Softly, he spoke. "It's okay. You're safe."

Stiles nodded slowly, his eyes were wide now.

"We aren't in Beacon Hills anymore if that helps." He added.

The teen grunted.

"This is my fault that you are here." Derek started. "I shouldn't have given you up to Peter. He said it would help improve his imagine when he ran for office, but nothing can improve a crazy man's image. When I saw you and talking to Peter and holding your ground so well I thought maybe it would be different. It wasn't…it's my fault you're here."

Stiles frowned as much as he could with his head still in the harness. Derek wished he could say something back.

"I don't know what to do yet about Peter. Your father, Deucalion, and I are working on a case to make sure that he goes away for the murder of his previous Omegas. Until then I…we just have to keep you safe."

Stiles nodded slowly. He missed his father and would give anything to see him again.

Derek looked around the room and produced a pad and pencil. He handed them to Stiles so he could write down what he wanted to say.

_I miss my dad._ Stiles wrote. _And I want ice cream._

Derek smirked. "Well…I can get you one of these things now."

_When can I see my dad?_

"After you get out of the hospital maybe. There is still a lot of stuff that needs to be done. Deucalion took Isaac over to his house to get things straightened out for us."

_IS ISAAC OKAY? _The thought of Isaac being hurt bad or worse than he already had scared Stiles.

"He's fine. Really. Deucalion…he's…not how you would expect him to behave."

_What the hell does that mean?_

"It means…it means he treats Omegas with more respect than most Betas do." Derek lowered his eyes.

Stiles was about to write something witty, but settled on knowing that Isaac was decently okay. As long as the curly haired blond was okay, he was okay.

There was a knock on the door and a doctor entered the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Lanngrab." He grinned as he closed the door behind himself. "Mr. Hale."

Cutting to the chase, Derek asked about Stiles' condition.

"He's fine. He has a minor concussion, but everything written on his chart is true. He'll heal okay as long as he gets plenty of rest. The baby should be fine too."

The baby. How could either of them forget about the baby…

Derek nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I understand that this is completely off the record, and by Apex Alpha's request we keep this away from Alpha Hale, but what about his parents?"

"His father will be informed on our own time."

"I understand. I'll come check up on you later. Good day, gentlemen." The doctor excused himself and left without another word. Derek turned to Stiles who had his eyes lowered. He wondered what the younger Omega was thinking.

"Hey, kid." Derek started, but stopped. What could he say to him to make him feel better? Sorry my uncle tried to murder you? Sorry I wasn't out to help you sooner? Sorry I wasn't the mate I should have been…

Derek sat down again and put his hands in his lap. His head hung low as he spoke. "I have something to tell you, and you're probably not going to care, but I care enough to say something now." He glanced up at Stiles to make sure he was listening, he was. His eyes were fixed on him.

"I wasn't…born an Alpha. I'm a Beta. My uncle, after the fire, thought it would look bad if his only surviving relative was one. So he took me to all of these doctors out of state, and out of the country. They shot me up with all of these drugs and stuff. For a year we did this hoping that eventually my scent, my permanent scent, would change from Beta to Alpha, even if I wasn't genetically one. Long story short, some doctor in Canada managed it. My scent wavers, but I don't have the blood lust like my uncle wanted. So I try to stay out of his way, and do as he says. After his last trial finished he asked me to hand over my chance at having a mate to him. I agreed because I'd already let him down enough. I wanted him to respect me."

Stiles' lowed his eyes and looked away from Derek. He didn't feel sorry for Derek, he felt ashamed for him.

"That's why you are here. This is my fault."

Stiles wrote something on the pad and handed it to Derek.

_It's not your fault, you are who you are. Just like me. Peter is still a jerk wad._

Derek shook his head. "That doesn't give anyone the right to abuse someone, or to force them into something they don't want to do." He handed the pad back to Stiles to write more.

_You wouldn't trade everything to be an Alpha?_

Derek shook his head again. "I wouldn't want to be an Alpha. I'm disgusted with myself enough. My scent makes me sick."

Stiles nodded slowly and winced.

"Are you in pain? Do you want me to get the doctor?"

Stiles shook his head, but Derek called for the nurse anyway.

.

.

.

Hello! and thank you again for reading!

Please remember to comment and review guys! It means a lot! Plus I read them all!

What do you think about the little twist with Derek not being an Alpha?

And the run ins with Deucalion? Apex Alpha...what does that mean? Hmmmm?

.

Until next time, bye!


	9. Chapter 9: The Entire Night

The Entire Night

After two weeks of being in the hospital Stiles was allowed to leave, the harness was removed, but jaw movement kept to a minimum. Derek drove him over to Deucalion's house, or rather mansion. The house was huge, and Stiles wondered why a guy who couldn't see should need so much space, but then again why does anyone need a mansion? To flaunt.

Derek helped him up the steps of the house and into the foyer where Deucalion was waiting for them. He had a pleased expression on his lips.

"Welcome." Deucalion said with a grin.

"Hey." Derek said helping Stiles into the living room where they sat down together. Deucalion sat across from them and waited as Stiles and Derek situated themselves.

Stiles looked around the polished room. "Where is Isaac?" He asked worried. He hadn't seen Isaac since he found where the two had been inside of the Hale house, and he barely remember what his condition was. He was too far out of it.

"He went into heat, so he's in the bedroom. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I spent any more time with him."

Stiles' eyes widened.

"I'm not a vicious person, Stiles." Deucalion shook his head slowly. "I wouldn't cause Isaac unnecessary pain."

The teen was still leery of Deucalion, so he said nothing.

"I told Stiles about everything." Derek said. "I think maybe now would be a good idea to include his father in things too."

"I don't want the sheriff to give away what we've worked so hard to build. Once we have everything in play then we can include him on the final steps." Deucalion said.

"I still want to see my dad." Stiles stated. "I haven't seen him in months."

"You will, just not now."

"Then when?" Stiles asked.

"Feisty." Deucalion replied. "Soon. As of now you should rest. Peter, where ever he is, is probably livid that you are missing. He probably has people watching your father to make sure he don't contact you. Also, I was informed you are with child, which means Peter is going to be extra enraged when he finds you."

"This is so freaking stupid." Stiles huffed.

Deucalion stood up and pulled his cane out. "I'm going to Isaac now. Derek you can do as you like as of now, but be careful."

"Of course." Derek replied. Once Deucalion was gone Stiles started to get up, but Derek stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to call my dad."

"We just told you, you couldn't."

"You said I couldn't see him. You didn't say anything about talking to him or calling him."

"Stiles, don't be stupid. Please."

The teen felt his anger building, but sat back down. Maybe weeks ago he would have put up a fight with Derek, but today he didn't feel up to it. Maybe he was still sick.

Derek sighed and thought for a moment. "Do you want me to make you something to eat? You haven't eaten anything solid in a while."

His mood changed instantly. "French fries and a burger."

"I'll order in."

"Jesus." Stiles huffed. "What about Isaac? Can I see him?"

Derek was dialing as he spoke. "I don't know how much you remember about your heat, but the last think an Omega wants to do in heat is chat with its friends." The rest of the afternoon and evening went pretty much the same way. Stiles asked questions, that Derek shot down instantly, and while it provided a small amount of entertainment for Stiles personally, he was still upset.

After dinner Derek helped Stiles upstairs to his room. "You can wear this." Derek said handing Stiles a baggy T shirt and boxers.

The teen stared at them for a moment before timidly taking them from Derek. He eyed the older man for a moment. "Aren't you going to leave?"

Derek shook his head. "No."

"How am I supposed to…"

"I've seen you naked enough to not care."

"Wow, okay, thanks." Stiles huffed, but turned around to remove his shirt and pants. Derek had turned away slightly, but he could still see his body, and make out the scars and healing bruises. It made him angry. The day Peter would be put away or dead was a good day he was waiting to see.

Once stiles was done getting dressed he sat down on the edge of the bed and Derek sat down in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Are you going to be in here the entire night?"

"Yes."

"Aren't we safe? He doesn't know we are here."

"It doesn't matter." Derek said flatly.

Stiles nodded slowly. _He slept with me every night in the hospital, this is nothing new I guess._ Stiles reached up and turned off the light. It was in the dark that his mind started to wonder, and his thoughts grew dark.

_It could still be so easy…_

_._

_._

_._

Across the house, through its dark corridors and posh décor Isaac was laying down, his knees up, his head tilted back, his brow covered in a mist of sweat, as he begged Deucalion to knot him. His body was extremely hot and he was crying out for the older to hold him.

"Relax." Deucalion said softly as he closed the door. Of course Deucalion loved the smell of an Omega in heat, and he loved hearing Omega cry out to him, but he wasn't a fan of controlling an Omega during heat. It was difficult. Isaac moved a lot.

He settled himself on the large bed and grabbed Isaac's arms, pinning them to one side of his body before turning him completely over onto his back. Another thing Deucalion didn't like was the presenting pose. It worked for Alphas that could see, but for him it was a nuisance because couldn't read Isaac's face nor his body correctly from that pose. Of course, what Deucalion didn't like, he made up for in strength and force.

"Deucalion…please, please, oh…please…" Isaac moaned on wantonly as Deucalion pressed his fingers into the younger's tight and slick filled heat. The blonde arched off the bed, mewing like a cat. Deucalion chuckled to himself and felt Isaac's body twist and turn beneath him. He steadied the boy once again and pushed another finger into the boy. Isaac cried out, whimpering from the sensation.

He needed this. God, did he need this.

"Almost ready?" Deucalion teased just as Isaac let out a high pitch squeal. "I think you are." He lined his member up and pressed into Isaac, the sensation sending shivers down the younger's spine. He gasped and cried, moving his torso as Deucalion remained still.

Isaac was in distress. "Move! Please! Alpha! Please!" He begged. He moved his pelvis, trying to gain friction. Deucalion started to pull out, slowly and painfully, until he was barely inside. Isaac was about to scream when without warning Deucalion shoved hard and fast into Isaac causing him to wail. He repeated the trust, shoving into him like an animal, hammering into Isaac's wet heat like a drill.

Isaac's vision became blurry as he head grew lighter and lighter. He felt as if he wasn't attached to his body, instead floating within it. His senses grew extremely sharp for a second, and then faded into nothing. Eventually he lost consciousness.

When he came to the first thing he noticed was how full he felt, and how warm his body felt wrapped around Deucalion's. He was firmly on his knot, the feeling grounding him to the moment long enough for him to turn slightly and look at Deucalion's face. He was sleeping, his face rested and younger in the light. Isaac tried to turn more, but the knot pulled a little and he felt a burst of warmth wash into him. He moaned and remained still.

"Awake?" Deucalion asked touching the side of the blonde's face.

Isaac made a sound. It wasn't a yes or a no.

Deucalion thrust his pelvis forward causing another burst of warmth between the two of them. Isaac gasped and then settled again before eventually blacking out.

.

.

.

The small amount of sun peaking in through the drapes of the window woke Stiles up. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he felt annoyed all the same. He tried to move away from the light patch, but to no avail. So he opened his eyes and greeted the day.

Derek was still in the chair, but sleeping in a very uncomfortable positon. While the chair was bigger than the hospital's ones, it still looked hard and uncomfortable. Stiles was going to hate himself later for this, but he reached over and grabbed the pad from the nightstand. Ripping off a piece of paper, he balled it up and threw it at Derek. At first he barely stirred, but after the third one he was awake and glaring at him.

"What?" Derek barked.

"Get in the bed." Stiles said simply.

Derek's expression changed to confusion. "What?"

"Get in the bed. You can't protect me if you're bent up like a sock puppet." Stiles flipped the other side of the blankets over for Derek to get in. Yeah, what he was doing was really stupid, but the guy had been watching over him like a hawk the past two weeks. Also Stiles had a hard time holding a grudge.

Derek shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Peter…"

"Isn't my mate. Get in the bed sour patch kid." Stiles huffed.

Derek straightened up in the seat, and eventually stood up. He walked over to the edge of the bed and Stiles thought for a moment this was a bad idea, but suppressed it. He was going to be doing a lot of that in the near future.

Derek sat down slowly and swung his legs onto the bed. "Are you sure?" Derek asked again.

"Yeah…" Stiles' eyes diverted to the note pad sitting on his lap.

Derek nodded and sat laid down. It didn't take very long for him to relax into sleep. _He probably didn't get much sleep last night…or the past two weeks probably._

Stiles debated getting up and exploring the house, but he still felt tired himself, so he laid back down and put a pillow over his head and nodded off it sleep.

He wasn't sure how long he slept, but the next time he woke up the room was dimmer. Wiggling between the sheets of the bed, and his body came into contact with something hard. He froze, and for a second he was back with Peter in bed during his first heat. He felt the pain in his jaw, the crack of his back as pressed him into the mattress. Peter was yelling at him, cursing, screaming, everything under the sun to make him feel less like of a human. His breathing grew shallow, and he felt himself getting sick as his stomach knotted up.

"Hey." Someone touched his side and he screamed. It was complete and utter fear as he let his throat go raw.

"Stiles, Stiles, hey!" Derek held him still as he fought against him. "Stiles, come on, hey! You're safe!"

The teen continued to scream, thrashing about in the bed as Derek tried to settle him down. Stiles eventually came to a while later, he was stunned, looking around regarding everything in the room, including the large guy on top of him holding him down.

"You're okay, you're safe." Derek said gently.

"Am…I…" Stiles sucked in a huge breath, and then released it as tears began to stream down his face.

"Take some deep breaths." Derek said quickly. "Count them out."

Stiles followed the directions until he was thinking lucid again.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked starting to slowly release the teen.

"I'm fine." Stiles flushed as he sat up. "I…I don't know what happened…I…"

"I think you blacked out." Derek said as he started to get out of the bed. Stiles quickly reached out and grabbed his shirt.

"Where are you going?" His eyes were wild and scared.

"I'm just going to stand up. Is that okay?" Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No…no…" He mumbled.

"Alright, I'll sit with you for a while." Derek sat back down and waited for Stiles' cues on what to do next. The teen stared blankly at the wall for a moment before resting his head on the elder's shoulder. He was shaking. He was terrified.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading!

Remember to comment and review, guys!

Byes!


	10. Chapter 10: AOE

AOE

Stiles stood in the kitchen, his vision was blurry, but other than that he felt fine. He was debating what to make to eat, but he wasn't sure if he was hungry or not. In his hands at the moment was a bowl, but he only seemed unset by the fact it was empty.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked and Stiles turned to him unsure.

"I want to lie down."

"I'll make you something; lay down." Derek said taking the bowl from his hands. Stiles stared at his empty palms for a moment.

"I can't do anything." He muttered to himself.

"You just got out of the hospital, and you managed to live with my uncle. I think you've done plenty."

Stiles shook his head. "I just…I want to be good at this…this…Omega thing…"

Derek shrugged. "You can't force yourself inside of a box."

Stiles started to bite his nails. "I just…I want to make…someone proud of me."

Derek frowned. "Your father is proud of you."

Stiles scoffed. "Sure."

The sound of Deucalion's cane came from around the corner and a moment later the man appeared. "This wasn't a good idea to move furniture now." He sighed as he opened a cabinet to get a glass.

"Where…is Isaac okay?" Stiles asked.

Deucalion got some water from the sink. "He's sleeping now, but he should be okay later tonight."

Stiles nodded. Eventually he'd be able to see Isaac.

"What about my dad? When can I see him?"

Deucalion's jaw clinched, and then unclenched. "Soon."

Something in his manner made Stiles uncomfortable, and as he backed away from him he bumped into Derek, who looked down at him wonderingly.

"Sorry." Stiles mumbled.

"I'm going out, Derek you're in charge of the house." Deucalion sat his glass down. "Make sure Isaac stays in bed."

Derek responded with a 'yes.' And Deucalion was gone.

"Where does he go? He doesn't drive." Stiles said aloud.

"He has a driver." Derek said handing the boy a bowl of food. "Sit there and eat."

Stiles took the bowl, and stared at the kitchen bar for a moment, before actually going over to sit. Derek cleaned up the kitchen; putting everything back in place, before joining him. He flipped through his cell phone as Stiles took small bites of food.

"Where do you think he went?" Stiles asked casually.

"Maybe to the Pack."

"What is that?"

"Have you seen the movie Godfather?"

"Yes…"

They were silent after that, which gave Stiles time to think. Over the sound of his fork scraping his plate he heard footsteps enter the kitchen. Stiles looked up and locked eyes with Isaac. He was standing at the threshold, his arms wrapped around his body, his head slightly down, but his eyes forward. He looked better than any time Stiles had seen him before in high school.

"Stiles?"

"Isaac!" Stiles jumped from the bar stool and ran over to Isaac to hug him. The teen's body was still very thin, but he expected that. What he didn't expect was to find Isaac okay and in one piece. He was expecting to find him broken and scared.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Stiles cried.

"Me too. All those times I saw you…I was scared." Isaac cried.

Derek cleared his throat. "You're supposed to be in bed, Isaac."

"Oh." Isaac took a step back.

"He's fine!" Stiles argued.

"I don't care. Deucalion wants you in bed."

"You aren't his mate!"

"His mate put me in charge!" Derek stood. "Isaac."

"I just want some water." Isaac replied.

"I'll get you some water, go to bed." The teen nodded, looking at Stiles pleadingly, Stiles followed him out of the kitchen. Derek shook his head, but didn't argue. When he brought the water up to Deucalion's and Isaac's room the first thing that hit him was the smell of sex in the air. The smell of a heat was stronger than most scents.

Isaac timidly uttered sorry as Derek walked into the room with his face scrunched. He didn't say anything as he sat the water down on the nightstand. Stiles was sitting the edge of the bed, a good foot between him and Isaac.

"When Deucalion comes home, I want you in your own room." Derek told Stiles, who nodded. Satisfied, Derek left leaving the two alone.

"Did he hurt you?" Stiles asked.

"No, I thought he would, but he didn't." Isaac explained in a small voice. "He was…really nice to me…he still is…"

"Do you think he wants something?" Stiles asked.

Isaac looked down at his lap. "No…I don't have anything to give him."

Stiles nodded.

"What about you?"

"Derek told me Peter was just trying to improve his image by having another mate, but technically by law I'm still Derek's mate. Until Peter's friends change the documents, if they haven't already."

Isaac nodded. "I'm glad your jaw is okay."

Stiles nodded. "It was the second worse pain in my life."

"The first?"

Stiles laughed dryly. "Having Peter inside of me." There was a long pause before Stiles spoke again. "I'm pregnant."

Isaac nodded with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. It's illegal to have an abortion. I could get a coat hanger and shove it up my ass but…"

"You'd still go to jail."

"Yeah." Stiles bit his fingernails. "I don't have a choice. The government owns my body."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe if I move to another country…"

"Stiles?"

"And change my name…"

"Stiles…"

"They won't find me. I won't have to have this baby."

"I…"

Stiles got off the bed and stood in front of Isaac. "Punch me."

"What?" Isaac looked up now, shock plastered on his face. Not only was it illegal to abort a fetus, if you did you'd go to jail along with anyone who helped. Omega pregnancies were seen as more than a birth, they were seen as a gift. Even more so if the Omega as a male, because male fertility was lower than a woman's, unless tried during heat.

"I'm sorry." Stiles rubbed his head. "I shouldn't have asked."

Isaac looked completely pale as he turned away from Stiles. "What about Derek?"

"He's going to want me to have it. I can feel it."

"Do you think he'll let you raise it?"

"I don't want to raise it. I don't even want to look at it when it comes out." Stiles huffed. He looked down at is stomach, which was still flat, but held so much power. He wanted to get rid of it, he was desperate. But how do you rid yourself of something everyone knows about?

Just as that thought crossed his mind there was a knock on the door. Both boys froze as the door opened, but Stiles' mouth dropped when his father stepped inside the room.

"Dad?" The teen couldn't feel his legs, they turned to goo as his father crossed the room to wrap his arms around him. The familiar scent of their home wafted into his nose, and the warm embrace of his father made him feel like a small child again. He couldn't control the hot tears as they rolled down his cheeks, nor the hard cry he gave when his father put his hand on top of his head.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles." His father breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"Dad!" Was all Stiles could manage to say as he wept with joy, sorrow, and a mess of other emotions.

"I'm glad this was a good reunion." Deucalion said walking into the room.

"You did this?" Stiles asked as he wiped away tears.

"I told you Derek and I want to help you." He said placing a palm to the side of Isaac's face. The teen leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "I just don't like to see an Omega sad."

"Thank you." Mr. Stilinski said with his arm still tight around his son. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to get rid of Peter." He said calmly. "He probably had someone tail us here."

"Whatever happens, Peter isn't touching my son again." The sheriff said.

"As long as I can help it." Deucalion said.

Derek stepped into the room, he looked nervous and Stiles wondered why.

"Sheriff Stilinski." Derek greeted.

"Derek Hale." The sheriff replied keeping his arms on his son.

"Let's move out into the living room." Deucalion suggested. "I think Isaac would like to rest." Isaac started to protest, but Deucalion silenced him.

Everyone moved out in the living room, Stiles and his father sat next to each other, and Derek sat in a chair adjacent. Deucalion sat in front of both of them with a thin grin on his lips. "So, I think it's time we get everything out in the open."

The sheriff nodded. "I want to know why you are helping us? I mean, I don't understand why you'd concern yourself…you seem like a busy man."

Deucalion nodded. "Looks can be deceiving. I am…was, the leader of the Alpha Organization for Excellence for several years. Around that time I became the leader of The Pack." The AOE Is the organization that controls how the class system is run as well as the laws that are created as a branch of the main government.

"The pack?"

"The Pack is an organization within an organization. We look after those who cannot look after themselves through whatever means possible."

"What does that mean?"

"If you need anything; we supply. In return we ask for interest back."

"Like the ma-"

"No." Deucalion interjected. "Unlike those of organized crime, we aren't here to bury someone in a hole. We ask for them to join, work within the organization. It takes a lot of checks and balances to keep The Pack running, as well as the Alpha Organization for Excellence. The AOE is not faultless, therefore someone has to keep it in check. I stepped down this year from my post, and that has caused a tidal wave effect. People are scrambling to take my spot. Among them, Peter Hale."

"What does that have to do with Stiles?"

"After his…psychopathic behavior was brought to the spot light, his reputation was tarnished. Therefore, he attempted to change his appearance in the Alpha community. Everyone has heard of the Hale fire. Everyone assumed that the two Hales left would rebuild their standing. But as Peter's behavior became more the issue, than the rebuilding of the family, his chances at taking my place after I stepped down dwindled. The leader of the Pack and AOE are chosen, not taken.

'Stiles, was simply a ploy in the entire scheme of it all. I doubt Derek would have gone along with any of this if he'd known Peter would continue his…activities with Omegas."

Derek cleared his throat. "I'm incredibly sorry that I caused this." He shook his head. "If I had known Peter was going to hurt him like the rest…"

"What made you think he wouldn't?" The Sheriff asked. "What made you think he wouldn't try and destroy my only son?"

"I thought that the spot light on him would cause him to behave. I was wrong." Derek bowed his head in shame.

"There is no need to cry over spilled milk." Deucalion said. "It' already happened, what we do next will determine what happens to Stiles and Peter in the future."

The sheriff shook his head. "I brought what I could find about Peter's last victims. But there is barely, if anything about them. Whoever he paid off took care of everything."

"We are ready to take the next step, nonetheless."

"What is that?" Stiles finally spoke.

"Getting a warrant for his arrest under the abuse that you faced and the past abuse."

The gentlemen continued to talk into the night. Around one they called it a night and brought Stiles upstairs to his room. Derek grabbed his night clothes and was ready to change Stiles, but his father stopped him.

"I don't want you touching him."

Derek stood firm. "I'm the only person that was there for him when no one else was during the last few months."

"You are the reason he ended up here."

"I'm trying to make up for it." Derek mumbled. " I don't want Peter to touch him as much as anyone else…He was in the hospital for weeks recovering and I was there every night making sure he was safe. I helped him every day, and whether or not that changes his perception of me…I don't know…but I'd like to try."

The sheriff eyed Derek a moment longer before allowing him to change Stiles into his night clothes and put him to bed.

"I'll be back in the morning." John said firmly.

"I'll be waiting." Derek replied. "I'm sure Stiles will be happy to see you."

The Sheriff left, leaving Derek and Stiles alone in the room. Derek glanced over at the chair, then at the bed, and wondered which would be the better place. He didn't want to scare the teen again, but he also didn't want to sleep on the hard chair again. Stiles was right about how horrible the chair was.

With a silent sigh, Derek pulled his pants off and shirt before slowly getting into bed with Stiles. He debated wrapping his arm around him, but settled on just having his shirt loosely between his fingers. He could smell Stiles' sweet scent radiating off of him; fresh and sweet, like any other mouthwatering Omega. He wished that he could touch him, feel his body under his…taste his skin. He wanted all of that. Instead, he tightened his grip on the little piece of shirt he had between his fingers and ignored his erection.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading!

I'm glad Stiles and his father are back together UwU

I'm sure Deucalion didn't want to do it so soon, but he is nice to Omegas.

Until next time, bye!


	11. Chapter 11:Threshold

Threshold

Stiles woke up with a start. He was confused and that brought him into panic. He started to thrash about in the large bed, afraid that Peter or someone else would try to hurt him. Derek gripped him and held him down as Stiles started to scream.

"LET ME GO! STOP!"

"Stiles, you're okay! You're safe! Hey! Look at me! You are safe! Stiles!" Derek tired his best to calm him, but Stiles mostly needed time for the episode to pass. When it did he started counting out breathes with Derek.

"I…I'm sorry."

"We should get you a psychiatrist." Derek said slowly letting go of Stiles.

"No." The teen shook his head. "No, so they can tell me how to live?"

"So they can treat this."

"People talk down to Omegas…" Stiles huffed as he swung his legs over and got up. "My school consoler wanted me to go to Omega school."

"Omega school doesn't seem that bad."

Stiles stopped short and turned to him. "Do you have any idea what Omega's learn in school?"

Derek regretfully shook his head. He was home schooled with the rest of his family. No one in their family was an Omega.

"They teach us how to cook, clean, fuck, and shut up! They treat us like kindergarteners! I just wanted a normal education, like Scott or Lydia, that's it! That's all I wanted!"

Derek looked uncharacteristically shocked. "I didn't know that."

Stiles laughed dryly.

"I was homeschooled."

"Right, protected from the outside and all the wonders it held."

"My mother was worried about people kidnapping us." Derek replied. "We are a rich family."

Stiles frowned. "Must be nice."

"Not really." Derek got out of the bed finally and began to put his pants on. Stiles watched silently until he was fully dressed, then looked away. "I didn't have many friends."

"It doesn't seem like that changed either."

Derek cleared his throat and grabbed his jacket which was on the chair and headed for the door. Stiles quickly reached out and stopped him quickly. "Where are you going?"

"For a ride." Stiles looked away from Derek's menacing glare, but didn't let go.

"Oh…can…um…I…."

Derek looked down at his watch. "Your dad will be here in another hour if you want to join, you can."

Stiles let go of Derek's shirt. "Alright."

He quickly threw something on and went with Derek to the garage. Inside were three cars, one of which was Derek's shiny black Camaro. They got inside and Stiles was instantly hit with that new car smell. Derek started the engine and a moment later they were off.

The teen looked out the window as they approached the limits of the area. People were walking around, talking, laughing, as if the world hadn't just ended. It was weird, but also distracting. He'd like to believe that one group or another were his friends and they were all out late hanging out. Maybe the joint was giving Stiles and Isaac a hard time because they were Omegas, but Scott came to their rescue. They'd laugh it off and talk about all the great times they had in the past and all the great times they were going to have in the future.

It felt like Beacon Hills, but didn't look like it.

"Hey, do you want to go home?" Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head.

"You're scent changed."

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Derek huffed as he drove through the city of tall buildings and street cafes. A while later the city changed into a residential area. Stiles watched the houses go by, he saw people sitting outside, others walking by as if it was any other day, and a family having fun with a sprinkler. He missed his friends. He sunk into the car seat and diverted his eyes. Maybe leaving the house wasn't a good idea.

Derek reached out and touched Stiles shoulder, the boy surprisingly didn't flinch away. "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know that?"

Derek shrugged. "I just do."

Stiles leaned toward Derek in the car seat now and closed his eyes. He felt calm, but only for a moment. Although, that moment was all he needed.

"Can you promise me something?" Stiles whispered.

"Yeah?"

In a quieter pitch he spoke. "Don't leave me."

"I won't." He breathed.

.

.

.

When the pair arrived back home Isaac was in the kitchen cooking brunch. He smiled, actually full on smil, when he saw Stiles walk into the kitchen. "Hey." He grinned.

"I can't believe you are cooking, what is it?" Stiles asked looking over Isaac's shoulder at the food.

"Just French toast, eggs, and ham for right now. I'm going to make some sandwiches too." Isaac beamed in with his small voice.

Stiles had ever seen Isaac this happy nor this content before. It was weird. He always pictured him as the broken, scared little guy that was dealt a bad hand and had to live with it. Never in a thousand years could he imagine what Isaac's smile would look like once he had a mate.

"That sounds amazing." Stiles responded. "My dad will be here soon so I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay."

.

.

.

The men were seated in the living room, papers spewed out on the coffee table as well as the food Isaac had prepared. Stiles and Isaac sat in one most of the conversation, but after a while Deucalion, and John agreed, that Stiles and Isaac should go outside while they talk about things they were sure neither of them wanted to hear. Stiles didn't want to go, but Isaac was happy to so they went out the back door and sat under the wide umbrella.

"I'd like to know what they are talking about." Stiles huffed.

Isaac nodded. "I'm sure it's for the best."

"Isaac…I'm jealous of you." Stiles huffed.

"Why?" He looked at Stiles confused.

"You're just-"

"Happily ignorant." A third voice interjected that sent chills down Stiles' spine. He spun around quickly and standing less than two yards away with his arms folded across his chest was Peter. He stalked forward, a bright smile on his face that made the teen's skin crawl. "I found you at last."

Stiles started to speak, but his words were stuck in his throat as Peter caressed the side of Stiles' face; his hand slowly moving down his jawline, and then his neck.

"You thought you were a sneaky little bitch, didn't you?" Peter grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the chair.

"Let go of me!" Stiles yelled just as Peter slammed his face into the grass and began to kick him in the back. Stiles let out a half scream as he balled up on the ground. He pulled Stiles head up and got really close to him so he could feel his breath on his face.

"You're not going anywhere." He hissed, venom dripping from his words before he reared back his fist and punched him square in the jaw, then again in the eye, a third time on the cheek before dropping him.

"Scream again and I'll gut you here and now." Peter hissed. He turned around and spotted Isaac headed for the back door of the house. He quickly grabbed him and dragged him over to where Stiles was resting on the ground.

"Alright kids." Peter started to squat down when he was shoved onto the ground by someone behind him. Stiles looked up quickly enough to spot Derek going after him. They rolled around on the ground, all fists and kicks. John and Deucalion came quickly pulling the two teens inside of the house, but Deucalion went back outside.

"What is he going to do?" John asked just as he watched Deucalion jump on Peter, ripping him from Derek's hands and slamming the man into the patio siding. He threw fists, punching Peter until he was a bloody, mangled mess; his face masked in blood. Derek eventually grabbed him, pulling him back, and allow Peter after some time to get up and wobble away.

"You don't get the right!" Derek hissed as Peter slipped out of sight.

"That was scary." Stiles said quickly and looked at his father. "I thought…"

"You're okay." John pulled him into a hug. "We can now get a warrant for his arrest with this and bring up other charges. It'll be okay."

Stiles shook his head, but didn't let go of his father. He was terrified of what could happen to him. Deucalion and Derek came into the house a while later, both with cuts and scrapes, but very minor. Derek hurried over to Stiles and his father. "We can get you fixed up." He said quickly touching his arm slowly. "And we'll get him locked up too."

Stiles peaked over his father's shoulder to see the worry in Derek's eyes. It was at that moment that he realized that Derek might actually care about him. Sure before Derek was helpful, but that didn't equate to caring as much as baring a burden. This time however, it felt like caring.

Deucalion was speaking softly to Isaac behind Derek, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Both of them disappeared upstairs leaving Stiles with his father and Derek for comfort. He pressed his head into his father's chest and closed his eyes.

.

.

.

A month later Stiles was standing outside of Deucalion's house with a suit on, eyes blurry from lack of sleep, and mind racing from events past. Slowly, he slid down on to the white steps outside the house and put his head in his hands. Today he would have to face Peter again in the court of law, and that was enough to make him gag.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice was calm as he came out of the house and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick…like…really sick…and tired…" He picked at the bandage on his check, but Derek stopped him. It had been a week since the incident in the backyard, and while most of the scrapes and cuts had healed, Stiles began to pick at the stitches on his check which caused the cut to heal slower and nastier.

"We only have to see him through this and then things will get better." Derek said reaching slow to touch Stiles' shoulder. The teen looked up at Derek, unsure but still accepting.

A moment later Isaac and Deucalion appeared outside. Both were wearing suits, but Isaac's somehow looked too big for him. He looked like a child trying to play a grown up. "Ready?" Deucalion asked with both hands on the top of his cane.

"Yes." Derek stood taking Stiles with him.

The car ride over the courthouse was quiet, but Stiles felt anxious and nauseated. He bounced his knee, bit his nails, and combed his hand through his hair multiple times as Derek parked the car in the deck. They got out right away Stiles was reminded of the social order that he someone managed to escape for months living with the Hales and Deucalion. Isaac however, did not. He walked closely behind Deucalion, his head lowered, his eyes trained at his feet. Stiles felt trapped at that moment. He didn't want to be seen as an Omega, but he knew his body would betray him. Even more so now that he was pregnant.

As he walked he followed Derek, but kept his head up. At first no one noticed him, but as they entered the courthouse, the place where the AOE sometimes held smaller meetings for bills, he felt the pressure mount. Alphas strolled by, greeting Deucalion with gusto, but someone faulting a little with Derek. His scent was throwing them off. Mixed between a Beta and Alpha, people nodded and grinned at him. Everyone ignored Isaac, but as people made eye contact with Stiles their demeanor changed. They grimaced, scowled, looked down like a popper in a glass castle. It made his stomach turn more than it already had, the fear mounted inside of him, and as he started to panic, started to slow down, and drop his head, he gripped his chest and heaved. Vomit spewed from Stiles' gob like a fountain all over the white marble floor causing people to gasp and cover their mouths in shock.

Derek quickly grabbed him, bringing in into the nearest bathroom and locking as he sat Stiles on the seat of the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked rubbing his arms. "Hey? Speak to me."

Stiles managed to cough out a shaking no around the bile that was burning his throat and mouth. Derek felt his forehead, checked his heart rate, and then finally turned to the sick. He wet a few paper towels and wiped them across Stile's face. He pulled up his suit jack arms and did the same thing before discarding the paper in the bin.

"I need you to hang in there, Stiles, alright? Your dad is going to be in the audience and will be called as a witness, and I need you to be brave, okay? For him and for me."

Stiles mumbled out Peter's name.

"He has to be there, and same thing will happen, but your father, Deucalion, Isaac, and I will be there with you. There will be police in the room and plenty of people to protect you. He won't hurt you. Okay?"

The teen took a shaky breath and nodded.

"Alright." Derek said and helped Stiles up. He brought him over to the sink to risen out his mouth before they began to walk down the hallway in to the court corridor. Each side an entrance into a court room, the one with the majority of people waiting around outside was theirs. Stiles gripped Derek's suit jack sleeve as they approached the group of people. He lowered his head, despite his disdain for the action, and entered the court room. His eyes were shut, his throat burning, his heart pounding, and his palms sweaty.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading!

Sorry if this chapter seemed a little choppy. I was really excited about writing the next one!

Please remember to comment and review! It means a lot!

Byes!


	12. Chapter 12: Courtroom

Courtroom

"All rise!" The bailiff cried. "The honorable Judge Garcia presiding."

Everyone in the court room rose as the judge entered and took his seat in front of the court room. Everyone sat and the trial began. Stiles' knee was still bouncing as he looked around the courtroom. He felt everyone's stares on him, even when they weren't staring at him.

Deucalion hired a very experience team of lawyers who worked for the AOE and The Pack; Peter wasn't left in the dark either. He hired people who had left the AOE for one reason or another, but either way the room was full of Alphas. There were two Beta's in the jury box, and beside Isaac and Stiles, there were no Omegas welcomed.

"I'd like to start with a statement." Said Stiles' lawyer, Mr. Cade. "The law says, as dictated by the Alpha Organization for Excellence, that an Alpha may have as many as three mates in his or her life. These mates can either be Omega or Beta, but he only allowed three. Mr. Hale was given three chances under the law to have a mate. Each time he was granted a new mate, they were found dead under his care. Therefore, let the record show that Mr. Hale's involvement with my party, Stiles Stilinski-Hale is and always has been highly illegal. He coerce Mr. Derek Hale into giving him custody of his first and only mate, Stiles Hale. Under his care my client suffered major trauma physically, mentally, and emotionally. He was hospitalized for weeks, suffered a broken jaw, and a concussion. When Apex. Deucalion offered Derek and _his_ mate Stiles a place of refuge, Mr. Hale attacked both my client and Apex. Deucalion's mate Isaac. It was proven through more medical intervention that Stiles Hale suffered from acute PTSD and therefore will need treatment for the rest of his life.

'Mr. Hale didn't just take away someone's mate, he took away someone's life and tried to murder him like his past three other mates. It is believed that Mr. Hale used forced to ensure that Derek didn't speak of this transaction, and that he was silenced for as long as he could be until he saw my client slipping away. Stiles Hale was an innocent bystander in diluted man's terror on Omegas."

The judge nodded as he took some notes. "Alright, now we will have Mr. Hale's people speak." The judge spoke as he looked up from over his tick rimmed glasses.

Peter's lawyer, Mr. Kim stood and buttoned his jacket. "Good morning." He said with a grin. "My client, Alpha Peter Hale, is not the guilty party in this argument. In his past he has had some hard times with mates, but not because he was a bad caregiver of Omegas. He treated all Omegas with respect, and within the laws that were laid for them by these courts and by the AOE. When Mr. Hale lost all rights to having any more mates he respected the terms for as long as he could, but we all know that every Alpha needs a mate to maintain their stability. Derek gave Mr. Hale his mate, offered him up, a gift, a thank you. You cannot fault Peter for a mate that was given to him as a gift. It is law that an Alpha can receive a mate as a gift.

'Now, as for the care of _his_ mate while under _his _guidance, he was treated with same laws and rules that were set by this court. Omegas are property, therefore they can be treated as the owner sees fit. Mr. Hale treated his mate above those standards. He gave him a roof to stay under, let him lay in his bed, and when his mate's first heat came he helped him through it with as much compassion as any other Alpha would. My client, wouldn't treat an Omega poorly, even more so knowing that that Omega was carrying their unborn _child_."

The court room gasped and Stiles sunk into his seat.

"Is this true?" The judge asked.

"Your honor!" Mr. Cade interrupted, but the judge cut him off.

"I want the truth."

There was a pause. "Yes, your honor."

Another shocked cry was heard from the room.

"Where are the papers that were drawn up from the initial Omega Display?" The judge asked.

Mr. Kim handed the judge the papers and he read over the documents silently. "It says here that Derek Hale is in fact the person who initially set the dowry for Stiles Stilinski at the time."

Stiles glanced at his lawyer and then over to Derek and Deucalion. Derek shrugged unsure of what was happening.

"Derek Hale, take the stand." The judge ordered. Derek stood solemnly and approached the bench to be sworn in. He took a seat in front of everyone and the judge turned to him.

"It says on these documents, these official AOE and Government sealed documents; that you are the one who picked and signed for the Omega Stiles Stilinski at the time, is that true?"

Derek glanced at Stiles, then back at the judge. "No, your honor."

"No?"

"No."

The judge frowned. "Then who picked and signed for the Omega?"

"Peter."

"How is it that your name is on this paper, yet he was on the one who picked?"

"He asked me before hand to give up custody of my mate before I went to the OD. He wanted to pick one out himself, but he used my name."

The judge nodded. "So, the Omega wasn't yours to begin with. It was predetermined before you went to Omega Display?"

"Correct."

The judge turned to the jury and then to Peter's lawyer as he spoke. "A gifted Omega, as stated in AOE law, dictates that the omega must be in custody of the first mate for approximately one month before it can be given away."

"Your honor." Mr. Kim began. "The gifting of the omega was agreed upon months in advance, and is common practice in some parts of the world."

"But not in this part." The judge huffed. "I'd like to know one more thing, Mr. Hale. When your uncle was giving care to the omega, did you engage in sexual activities with him?"

"No, your honor."

"So there is no doubt that the unborn child in his stomach belongs to your uncle, Peter Hale?"

Derek looked pale as he answered.

"Thank you, you can be seated." The judge said and Derek stepped down. The judge called a recess and everyone filed out of the courtroom.

"That took a turn." Mr. Cade said to the group. Deucalion looked mildly displeased.

"What do you think will happen?"

"He'll hear from the jury, but I think he's leaning in Peter's favor because Stiles in pregnant." The lawyer spoke as he shook his head. "There isn't much someone can do with a pregnant male Omega."

The group looked disappointed, and Stiles felt like the weight was mostly cast on him. His father patted his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. Derek watched on silently. He felt the burden himself.

An hour later court was back in session. Mr. Cade didn't waste any time calling Sheriff Stilinski to the stand.

"How are you related to my client?" Mr. Cade asked.

"I'm his father."

"And what do you do?"

"I'm the sheriff of Beacon Hills."

"So you'd know if there were any death, especially wrongful deaths, done in Beacon Hills?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me, April 9 of last year, what call was dispatched to your department around eight pm?"

"I received a call from a unit that an accident had occurred at the Hale residence."

"When you got there what did you find?"

John shook his head as he spoke. "I found the body of a young Omega locked in a closet on the south wing of the house. He's been beaten on one half of his body…"

"On the other half?"

John looked up with glassy eyes like it had just happened. "He was burned…real bad…" There was a short pause. "Most of his face was burned too bad to tell who he was, so we had to use dental records."

"What was the cause of death?"

"Objection, your honor! What does this have to do with case?" Peter's lawyer asked.

"Your honor." Mr. Cade started. "This is character development. I want the jury to know what kind of person Mr. Hale is."

"This has nothing to do with the case."

"It has plenty, it shows Mr. Hales character."

"Continue Mr. Cade."

"Please." He gestured to John to continue.

"Everything contributed, the gashes on his arms, the blunt force trauma to his skull, even his rib being broken, which punctured his lung. The burning…the burning was just a cover up…a poorly thought out cover up of the rest of the abuse."

The room was silent except from the hum of the air conditioner.

"Did you find out who murdered this Omega?"

"The evidence pointed at Mr. Hale, but after a short time with we couldn't book him."

"Why?"

"All of the evidence and witness vanished."

The courtroom was filled with hushed whispers.

Mr. Kim interjected. "What are you accusing my client of?" He asked.

"I'm not accusing him of anything." Mr. Cade replied. "I'm just helping the jury see the facts."

"What about the other two Omegas?" The judge cut off both men as he turned to the Sheriff.

"From what I gathered about the other two they were both wrongfully killed. Charges of manslaughter were brought up as well as murder in the first degree, as well as intent to kill, but once again evidence went missing."

The judge nodded.

"What was the outcome of the lot of them?" Mr. Cade asked.

"Peter walked free, each time with a strike against having a new mate."

"Thank you. No farther questions your honor." The sheriff was allowed to sit down again, before Peter Hale was called to the stand. He was sworn in like the rest and with a smug grin, answered all of the questions.

"What happened to your last three mates?" Mr. Cade asked.

"They were killed." He said simply.

"Did you kill them?"

"Your honor!" Mr. Kim interjected. "He's trying to get my client to self-incriminate."

"Please, rephrase your question Mr. Cade."

"I'm sorry your honor. Mr. Hale, did you have any part in the deaths of you previous three mates?"

"Your honor!" Peter's lawyer interrupted.

"Over ruled, Mr. Hale, please answer the question."

"No, no I did not. I was following the teaching that were placed here in order to make sure that Omegas stay in their place. I would never harm an omega intentionally. Nor would I allow one to be harmed by another under my roof."

There were more hushed whispers in the courtroom.

The judge used his gamble. "We will take a short, ten minute recess."

The courtroom was in uproar as they judge walked away.

Stiles looked desperately at his lawyer. "I don't know kid." Mr. Cade said shaking his head as he sat. "I don't know."

"There has to be something? Some kind of evidence?"

"It's hard to convince a judge and jury when the main person in the case is pregnant."

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath of air. "There has to be something? What about Derek? Can't he testify?"

"He's Peter's nephew, and his words are meaningless unless he saw him hit you. Even then we'd have to explain why it is abuse and not just normal behavior."

"The other three Omegas?"

"There isn't enough evidence."

Stiles put his head in his hands. The threat of having to stay with Peter was beyond Hell. He'd pick anything else before having to live with Peter again.

The courtroom quieted down when the judge and jury returned. Stiles looked up into the man's eyes hoping that he could see where the answer, but he was a mask.

"We have reached a verdict, and I'll pass the charges over to the jury." The judge spoke.

A women stood, she was a clear Alpha was intense eyes and a smirk on her lips. "We the jury find Peter Hale _not _guilty of the following charges; abuse of a mate, abuse of power in the first and second degree, murder in the first degree, and manslaughter." –The courtroom was in an uproar. The judge used the gable to quiet the court room. Stiles felt the blood rushing through his body and he became lightheaded. The woman continued to speak. – "We _do_ find Peter Hale _Guilty_ of the following charges; premeditated murder, intent to kill, and wrongful death." There was another uproar in the courtroom. The judge banged the gable, but it took a while before the courtroom quieted itself.

Stiles looked over to his lawyer. "That's…is that good or bad? What does that mean?"

"It means you won't be seeing him for a while." His lawyer smiled.

The judge spoke now. "From the verdict of the jury Peter Hale will be sentenced to two consecutive 33 year terms. He will keep custody of his mate, Stiles Hale, but while in custody, Stiles Hale will be under the care of Peter Hale's closest living relative, Derek Hale. Under the natural order, nature trumps government. We cannot fault an Omega nor its mate." The judge swung his gable again and the courtroom was in uproar as the bailiff and police officers began to place handcuffs on Peter.

"What?" Stiles asked confused over the loud crowd of the room. As his father and Derek both ran to hug him. Stiles was still very confused as they clung to him like life.

Outside of the courtroom and way from the crowds Stiles, his lawyer, Deucalion, Isaac, Derek, and his father stood in a circle. As Deucalion thanked his lawyer for his services Stiles cut in.

"What does that mean?" He asked confused and still incredibly anxious.

"I'm not too sure I follow either." Derek expressed his concerns.

Mr. Cade grinned. "It means by nature of law, AKA Mother Nature, Stiles is Peter's mate. The law can't change that. It's biological. He's pregoo. BUT, Peter is going to jail for 66 years, pretty much the rest of his life, which means for us Derek is Stiles' mate by law, AKA government and AOE. He won't be getting out any time soon either."

A smile spread across Stiles' face as he finally understood, although his father still looked displeased.

"There isn't a way to get all mates removed from him and in the custody of his family?" The Sheriff asked.

"I wish there was, Mr. Stilinski. I do. But as long as we live in here, there isn't." Mr. Cade nodded. "I have to get going, but congratulations all the same." He shook hands with Deucalion and Derek before leaving the courthouse.

They piled into Derek's car, but the Sheriff had to get back to work so he took his car. The car ride home with everyone else was filled with silent happiness. Isaac seemed extra giddy to be back home to make something for everyone to eat. Deucalion excused himself to his office, and Stiles was left with Derek in the living room.

"So…I guess this is the new normal." Stiles tried to smile, but he was still leery of the entire situation.

"Why are you upset?" Derek asked softly.

"I…I guess that I think…he can still get out…he bribes everyone…"

"I don't think he'll get out Stiles." Derek took a step forward and extended his hand to Stiles. Stiles hesitated for a moment before taking it. Derek pulled him close and looked down into Stiles warm caramel brown eyes. "You'll be okay. I promise I will protect you and I won't leave, I swear."

Stiles nodded slowly and let down his guard enough to press his forehead to Derek's strong chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in his scent. Not quite Alpha, but not quite Beta. He smelled weird, but not in a bad way. Derek felt and smelled calming. He hadn't noticed it before, but now…now it felt good. Maybe with his mind a little clearer he could

"I feel like there is a block." Stiles whispered.

"What kind?" Derek asked in the same whispered.

"I don't know…I want to…" Stiles let out a sigh. He wasn't sure what words to use to express his feelings. He wish the English language had more words to express feelings.

Derek used his free hand to gently press it to the side of Stiles' face. He caressed the area, slowly moving his hand up to the top of his head, feeling his soft hair, and then back down to his chin where he picked Stiles' head up. Stiles opened his lips as if to speak, but Derek stopped him by pressing his lips to Stiles. Time stopped for a moment for both of them and Stiles let out a tiny noise that cause Derek to moan. The kiss deepened as Derek began to back up, taking Stiles with him until they bumped into the wall gently. He spun them around so Stiles was up against the wall. They broke for a second and Derek looked slightly concerned.

"Are you okay?" Derek whispered by Stiles' ear.

"Yeah." Stiles breathed.

Derek began to kiss down the younger's neck, loosening his tie and pulling the buttons apart so he had access to Stiles' collarbone. He sucked on it gently, kissing and lightly nibbling the skin with care.

"You should celebrate your victory in private."

Derek and Stiles pulled away from each other quickly and turned around to find Deucalion standing at the entrance of the living room with a book in his hand.

"Sorry." Derek said quickly.

.

.

.

Hello again! Yes, I was super stoked to right this chapter. Haha.

Thank you for reading!

The next chapter is going to have some bumping and grinding. ; D

Byes!


	13. Chapter 13: Warm Night

Warm Night

Stiles was staring at the ceiling in his room, the bed next to him was cool as he ran his arm up and down the sheets where Derek usually slept. The man in question was down stairs talking to Deucalion and Stiles really didn't care about what. He was safe from Peter and that's all that matter right?

He rested his arm on top of his forehead and sighed as the coolness helped with his headache. He felt weak under the covers of his bed, his heart was racing, and his back was sweaty. It felt like he'd ran a mile, but really he'd only gotten into bed an hour ago and felt too weak to get back up and surf the web or read. He knew little to nothing about being an Omega despite only attending Omega classes his entire life. He was sure if he'd asked Lydia or Scott about being an Alpha they'd come right out with tons of facts. The thought of his friends had his head buzzing.

A sliver of light cut the darkness of the room as Derek stepped in closing the door behind him throwing them both back into night. "Still awake?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." Came Stiles' reply, which was scratchier and hoarser than he was expecting.

"Are you okay?" There was concern in his voice. Stiles heard his footsteps approach the bed, then there was a dip. His heart fluttered, but he remained perfectly still in his place.

"I'm just a little warm." Stiles said quickly. "You should sleep."

"Where you waiting for me?" Derek asked. There was a hint of teasing in his voice.

"No." Stiles scoffed and turned his head away from Derek with a blush. The elder chuckled softly as he got up, and Stiles assumed to remove some of his clothes. He returned to the bed eventually and laid down for the night. A few moments passed and Stiles heard Derek snoring and somehow that brought him relief. He fell asleep 20 minutes later.

The next morning, Stiles woke up to Derek's arms wrapped around his body, which would have been great if he didn't have to use the bathroom and he wasn't burning up. He tried to stay there for as long as his body would allow. The feeling of Derek's board chest on his back and his strong arms wrapped around his stomach made him feel warmth in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want the feeling to end, but his bladder was calling the shots, and so was his internal temperature.

He wiggled to get out of Derek's grip, but Derek held on tight to him. He tried to push away, but somehow his grip became stronger. Stiles huffed, and as he squeezed his muscles to break free of Derek he almost peed on himself a little. With a huff, Stiles kicked Derek and that caused him to stir.

"I know you're not sleeping, jack." Stiles huffed. "Come on! I have to use the bathroom!" Stiles said and Derek released him silently. Stiles got up quickly, but as soon as the air hit him a chill ran down his body.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

"I'm freezing." Stiles said as he headed to the bathroom. When Stiles got into the bathroom he decided to sit down on the toilet, and when that happened he almost cried out. Slick fell from his body in a gulp, and he shivered uncontrollably. What was happening to him?

"Stiles?" Derek knocked on the door carefully.

"I….DON'T COME IN!" Stiles cried. He was nervous and confused. Was this his heat? Weren't heats supposed to stop after you were pregnant?

"Do you need help?" Derek asked.

"No!" Stiles called, and in the same breath added. "Yes…maybe?"

"Do you want me to get Isaac?" Derek tried again.

Stiles' heart skipped a beat. "Ye-yeah."

He heard the room door close and relaxed a little. Stiles began to clean himself up as much as he could before getting off the toilet and rinsing his face with cold water. There was a timid knock on the door when he shut off the water.

"Stiles?" Came Isaac's soft voice. Stiles took a deep breath and opened the door a crack. Isaac looked concerned. Derek stood behind him with the same expression. Stiles avoided eye contact as he pulled Isaac into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong?" Isaac asked worried as Stiles leaned against the door.

"I don't know." Stiles said in hushed tones quickly. "I was hot yesterday, and I got up, and now I'm sweaty and there is _slick_ everywhere... I'm scared." Stiles admitted. "Aren't these supposed to stop after you're pregnant?"

Isaac took a moment to respond. "They don't stop completely. They're usually mild and don't last as long as normal heats." Isaac bit at his fingernails. "Do have a headache?"

"I did last night…and this morning I went to the bathroom…and _slick_…everywhere…."

Isaac nodded. "It's normal."

Stiles shook his head, as if not accepting the information. Eventually he nodded and slid down to the floor. Isaac joined him, sitting crossed legged in front of him, and with hesitation, rubbing his arm gently. "Are you okay?"

Stiles shook his head slowly. He might have escaped Peter, but he couldn't escape his own biology.

"It's not that bad Stiles." Isaac said softly. "It's scary at first…but it gets better."

Stiles shook his head as he tried to keep back tears. "I…I don't know what I was thinking." Stiles placed his hand on the bump of his stomach. The weeks were ticking by and his stomach was showing finally. "I just…I thought that with Peter gone all of this would leave and it'd just go back to normal. No more Peter. No more Omega…no more baby…"

Isaac slid next to Stiles and put his arm around him gently. Stiles rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Who would have thought he'd be seeking comfort from Isaac one day? He was supposed to be strong for him, not the other way around.

"It's not that bad." Isaac said softly.

It took a while, but eventually Stiles was well enough to get off the floor of the bathroom. Derek was waiting for them in the bedroom. He still looked concerned as Isaac came out to grab new clothes for Stiles. He refused to make eye contact with Derek right now. Instead he hurried back into the bathroom with Stiles before leaving out to fix breakfast.

"Hey." Derek said stopping him.

Isaac turned around, his gaze down as he waited for what Derek had to say.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes." Isaac said quickly.

"Is it about the baby or something?"

Isaac started to shift his weight between feet. "Maybe…maybe ask him?...sir?"

Derek nodded and Isaac quickly left the room. Derek sat back down and waited for Stiles to finish his shower. When he opened the bathroom door Derek was on his feet again watching Stiles as he avoided eye contact with him. He was frightened, he could smell it on him.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Nothing." Stiles replied as he dried his hair.

Derek followed behind the younger and eventually cornered him. He placed on hand on the wall next to his head, the other was holding his wrist. "You're not okay."

Stiles looked away, but Derek brought the hand holding his wrist up to his face and gently got his attention back to him. Derek's eyes were pleading for an answer. Who was Derek to deny him one? He was after all his care taker…his stand in mate; right?

"Isaac…told me…" Stiles looked down from embarrassment. "I'm still having heats…he said I'm going to keep having them…"

Derek looked visibly less alarmed. "Then, you're okay?"

"I don't want to have any more heats." Stiles seethed. His heart was beating fast again, and his underwear was wet. When Derek stop touching his face, his entire body blushed from the interaction. The feeling of a heat was horrible, and you couldn't stop it or even slightly control it.

Stiles boldly reached for Derek's hand and brought it back to his face. He pressed it to his cheek, then his nose, taking in the scent that was becoming familiar to him. Omega senses were at their strongest when they were in heat, it is part of the over stimulation. Therefore, smelling Derek's arousal was easy.

"They're normal." Derek whispered. "There is nothing wrong with being an Omega."

"Coming from the guy who let his uncle turn him into a crossbreed." Stiles snapped, but it had no venom behind it. There was no bite. He breathed the words with such lust that Derek got closer into his space, pressing his cool body into Stiles' hot one. The small amount of pressure caused Stiles to stifle a moan. His mouth fell open and his chocolate eyes saw double for a second.

"I didn't have a choice really." Derek breathed. "Besides, this crossbreed is supposed to take care of you." Their lips were centimeters away from each other now, and the heat growing inside of Stiles was making it feel electric.

"Then take care of me." Stiles whispered before their lips touched, slow and innocent at first, but quickly deepening. Derek's tongue swept across Stiles' lips, asking for entry, which Stiles gratefully allowed. Their tongues came together in a warm dance, tangoing between both of them as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Derek was gentle as he picked up Stiles' leg and wrapped it around his body, then, the other as he pushed them back onto a wall. All the while their mouths remained connected.

Derek wasted no time now in pulling off Stiles' shirt and throwing it away onto the floor nearby. He paused for a moment to look into Stiles' eyes, which were wide and dilated with lust. He carried him over to the bed and carefully laid him down. His body hovered over Stiles', not touching, but the heat was enough between them to make it feel like they were touching.

Slowly the older dipped down and pressed soft kisses to Stiles' temples, his forehead, cheeks, lips, chin, neck…all the way down to the hem of his pants, which he began to unbutton. His fingers were nimble and quick and when he began to tug his jeans down Stiles' stopped him.

"What's the matter?" Derek asked cautiously.

Stiles looked away for a moment, then back to Derek, his eyes were pleading for something Derek's couldn't quite decipher. "I just…I don't want this to hurt." Stiles confessed.

"I'm not an Alpha, it's not in my nature. I wouldn't hurt you anyway, Stiles…you're too precious to me."

He looked into Derek's eyes now, which were bright and honest. Stiles nodded, his full attention now on Derek as he carefully removed his pants, leaving his bare to the world. Derek quickly shed his own clothes by tossing them on the floor. He glanced over at Stiles who still looked extremely tensed. Derek reached up and touching his belly, where the baby was beginning to grow. The younger looked extremely displeased by the act at first, but as Derek rubbed his belly, and laid soft kisses on it, he began to slowly relax. Derek paid a lot of attention to his stomach, loving it with as much attention, if not more, than any other part of his body.

His lips slowly began to migrate downward toward his pelvis and eventually found his cock which he slipped into his mouth. Derek sucked on him gently at first, teasing him a little, before tacking as much of him as he could into his mouth. His free hand began to message his sac, his then slipped down to do the same to his hole. He felt him wither at the touch. Derek didn't let Stiles finish there, instead he brought his lips down to his hole and began to work him open with his tongue first. He loosened the tight muscles of his body open, and slipped a finger inside of the hot space between his thighs. He worked his thoroughly before adding a second finger, scissoring him open more with the help of his tongue.

Then in an instant all stimulation was gone. Stiles opened his eyes to find Derek searching for something. He watched him in silence until he found a bottle and uncapped it; pouring the oozy liquid into his hands and rubbing them together before bringing them back to his too empty body. He felt the pressure next of his member at his entrance and tensed.

"Don't tense." Derek said calmly as he stroked Stiles a few times. "I'm going to be gentle, okay?"

"Okay." He replied and made himself relax as Derek started to slowly push himself in. The head was the first thing to enter, pushing past the loosen ring of muscles and hot flesh as he invaded Stiles. He worked just the head first, adding an inch slowly as he went to make sure Stiles could take all of him. When Stiles felt Derek's pelvis touch his body he knew he was all in, and he sighed in relief that he could fit. Derek leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, cradling him in his arms a bit before getting into a more comfortable position to thrust into him. Stiles moaned, taking him fully and happily as Derek kept a slow and passionate pace between the two of them.

Eventually, Derek pulled out and flipped them over onto their sides, holding Stiles close to him as he looked into his eyes and guided himself back into him. He watched the pleasure play out on Stiles' face for a long time, watched him give himself over to him with soft needed sounds, and when it was all done Derek came deep inside of Stiles, his knot taking shape right at the base. He reached around to finish Stiles off who passed out afterwards. Derek watched him sleep, their bodies connected at their most delicate of places, and thought about how safe Stiles was now in his arms.

.

.

.

Hello and thank you for reading!

I know I've been gone for a super long time, but thank you for hanging in there guys!

More story to come!

Thank you again, please remember to comment and review, bye!


	14. Chapter 14: Doctor's Orders

Doctor's Orders

Stiles fiddled with the hem of his shirt and picked his nails at the same time. Derek and he were at the doctor's office, but not the baby kind. After two months of waking up in cold sweats and panic Derek had decided it was time that Stiles see someone about his trauma.

The lady at the front desk pulled the chart in from the window and called out Stiles' name. Both of them stood as the side door buzzed opened and they walked inside. The psychiatrist's name was Dr. Washington and came recommended by Deucalion. She came around the corner to greet them with a warm smile.

"Hello!" She beamed. "You must be Stiles, correct? Come on back."

Stiles followed her, all the while thinking it was weird that he didn't address Derek first, or at all. The three of them sat down in her office, a room with several bookshelves, large windows, and a huge oak desk in the middle. She pulled up a chair on the side of the desk instead of sitting behind it, and grinned.

"Okay Stiles, tell me what brings you here."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Well…I'm…I've been having these dream lately about this guy and I've been waking up in cold sweats at night or in the morning. He went to jail, but how reliable is jail, right? People break out every day and shit happens."

"It sounds like you are afraid."

Stiles glanced at Derek then back at Dr. Washington. "No…I'm not afraid. I have nothing to fear."

She nodded slowly and wrote something down on her little pad. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah!"

"Would you feel more comfortable if your mate wasn't in the room?"

Stiles eyes went wide. Derek stood up. "I'll be outside, okay?" He patted Stiles on the shoulder.

"I…no…Derek!" He words were stuck in his throat. "I…"

"I want you to get better." Derek said simply with a grin. "I'll be right outside, I won't leave."

Stiles didn't look convinced but nodded. Derek kissed him on the forehead before leaving out the room. He was alone now with this women.

"He's a Beta?" The doctor asked.

"Yes…kinda…"

"It shows." She smiled. "Most Alpha's wouldn't even dream of allowing their mates to consoling or leaving them alone during it."

"He…we trust each other."

"That's good, trust is important. Do you want to tell me more about the guy?"

"I guess…I don't know where to start."

"Then start from the beginning."

So he did. Stiles took a deep breath and explained his situation to her, from the betrayal at the OD to the abuse at Peter's hand to the courtroom and threats Peter shot at him. All of it spilling out of him in a rush of words.

"Do you feel responsible for anything that happened to you?" She asked him when it was all said and done.

"I do…sometimes…yeah…I mean…I'm not a good Omega, I never was. I never paid attention in class, I never sat with other Omegas aside from Isaac, and I let my mate down. I feel like I could have done better…like maybe I could have made him like me more."

"I don't know Peter personally, but what I do know is that he was sick before you got to him. Nothing you could've done would have made him act or behave differently. None of this was your fault."

Stiles frowned. "Its nice hearing someone say it…but…"

"But you don't believe me?" She asked.

Stiles shook his head no.

"What do you think you could have done to make it a better environment?"

Stiles thought for a moment. "I could have paid attention in school, and I could have been more like Isaac, more submissive and docile. I could have learned to cook and clean better and leaned to mate and knew what a heat was…Jesus…I didn't even know what a heat was…"

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me be the first to tell you, you are not the first, nor the last person to think those things. There are plenty of Omegas out there that feel the same way. They don't understand what it means to be an Omega or why they were born the way they are. I've had parents come into my office and ask if there is a way to get their Omega child to scent as a Beta. It's horrible, it truly is, but if there is one thing that've learned from all of these years of working it's that you are born the way you are and nothing is going to change that. You can't fight nature. You might have been born and scented as an Omega, and your mind might tell you differently. Heck, you may feel like all of this class stuff is a load of bull, and it might as well be. But you can't change you, and that's fine. Because you, at your core, is prefect. Nothing is wrong with you."

"I just wanted him to like me after being there for so long."

"And that's okay, that is your nature, but it isn't your fault if he doesn't share the same feelings."

Stiles nodded. He was slowly beginning to understand what she was saying.

When the section was finished Derek was right where he promised he'd be and Stiles was happy to see him. He left feeling lighter. The next session was a week later, and Stiles feeling nervous when Derek and him stepped into the office.

Dr. Washington walked out into the lobby to greet them this time. She brought Stiles back, and Derek stayed in the lobby. She sat down on the side of the desk again and grinned, as she pulled out a small pad and a piece of paper which she set down on the edge of the table.

They did pleasantries first, and, then Dr. Washington wasted no time in asking Stiles what had been keeping him up these past months.

Stiles nervously looked down at his belly, which had grown into the size of a small melon, and then toward the large windows in the room. His eyes finally came back to rest on Dr. Washington who still had the same open and trusting grin on her face.

"Sometimes when I sleep I dream about him attacking me. I can feel my bones breaking."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Like he'll come back at any time and attack me…any place…he did it where I'm living now once…it was completely random and out the blue…he's crazy."

Dr. Washington wrote something down on her little pad. "Stiles, what do you know about PTSD?"

Stiles' eyes went wide for a second. "I don't have PTSD."

"I'm not saying you do, but I'm saying you are showing signs. Do you have black outs?"

"Sometimes…maybe."

"Do you lose time at all?"

"Once…maybe…twice…perhaps…"

She scribbled something else down. "Is it okay if we bring Derek inside?"

Stiles picked at his nails as he felt hesitant. He didn't want Derek to know there was anything wrong with him, even if clearly there was something not right. He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands now. "Yeah…sure, I guess."

The doctor got up and left to get Derek, when she returned Derek looked worried as he sat down next to Stiles.

"Is everything okay?" Derek asked.

"Fine." Stiles forced himself to grin.

"Stiles and I have been talking about PTSD." Dr. Washington started. "I want to keep a close eye on Stiles, and continue his treatment, but I also want to put him on some medication."

"Medication?" Derek looked concern.

"I already take Adderall." Stiles informed her.

"Right, but that is for your ADD. This is for the stress and anxiety you've been facing alone for the past several months. Now, I don't want to come out and say you have PTSD, but I think it's safe to say until we can do more tests, but I want both of you to be behind this." She looked into both their eyes for a moment as if trying to coax out the understanding.

Derek took a deep breath. "Alright."

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"You have to think about the baby."

And there it was. There was the talk both Stiles and Derek had stepped around and nudged with a stick, but never full on tackled. The fetus that was growing inside of Stiles was going to be here in a few more months, and Stiles wasn't sure if he could deal with that conversation. Not now, not with everything else on their plates.

"I take it the baby is a sore topic?" Dr. Washington asked.

Neither of them responded to her.

"Have you prepared anything for the child?"

"We've…gone to a doctor appointment." Derek supplied.

"Just one?"

He nodded.

Dr. Washington stood now and went around to her desk. She searched around for something and pulled out two pamphlets to hand to them. She then took her seat again. "I know that having this baby seems hard, but you cannot ignore that it will be outside your stomach in a few more months."

"I know." Stiles mumbled.

"Have you planned anything?"

"No…" The look of guilt on his face was incredible.

"What will you two do when the baby comes?"

Derek glanced at Stiles. "We aren't sure."

"We haven't talked about it." Stiles said.

"Then, for homework tonight I want both of you to talk. I also want you to schedule another doctor appointment."

When Derek and Stiles were sitting in the Camaro together in silence, the weight of what they talked about earlier dragging a knife through them both seemed heavy. Derek tapped his hands on the stirring wheel a few times before nodding to himself.

"I'll make the appointment." He confirmed.

"Derek, this is stupid." Stiles huffed.

"What is?"

"This!" Stiles gestured to his belly. "I'm too young to have a kid."

"This is the average for Ome-"

"No!" Stiles shouted. "I don't care what anything is for Omegas, I don't give a shit. I don't feel maternal! I don't feel anything for this thing growing inside of me, but disgust and hate." He seethed.

Derek reached over to try and touch Stiles' arm, but he pulled away.

"Take me home." Stiles ordered.

They didn't speak the rest of the way.

Derek made the appointment for a week later. Stiles sat on the paper of the examination chair with uncertainty. Derek sat in the corner, his eyes trained on a pamphlet he pulled off the wall to ready about male birth until the doctor came in. He was a short man with long-ish grey brown hair.

"Hello!" He smiled as the door closed behind him. "How are you doing Mr. Stilinski-Hale?"

"Okay."

"This is your second trip here? Why so few?" He asked as he walked his hands.

"Um…I've been busy." Stiles half told the truth.

The doctor, Dr. Rus, turned to him now and put his hands on the small counter. "It's important to see me at every trimester and make sure the baby is okay."

Stiles nodded, his throat was getting tight.

They went on about a normal appointment, and by the end Stiles was so close to tears he was sniffling. Derek did most of the speaking, and they left in a hurry.

"I'm sorry." Derek said when they were in the car again.

"Don't be." Stiles whispered.

Back at home things were different. The biggest reason was Isaac was pregnant. He didn't make a big deal about it because he knew Stiles was going through so much right now, so he kept most of his happy baby talk to himself and Deucalion when he wasn't busy.

Stiles had even been surprised to find that Deucalion had renovated one of the rooms into a nursery for their unborn child. Every time Isaac went in there he'd beam with joy and happiness and Stiles felt more and more defected as an Omega.

He'd watch Isaac hurry around cooking, cleaning, and treating Deucalion as if he was a king. He'd curl up on his side now and then, because he was more comfortable with the man's touch. He'd go around the house fully dressed and ready go somewhere, even if Deucalion couldn't see, even if he didn't leave the house. He'd watch his face fall when Deucalion left for business, and beam with excitement when he came back. He was what the text books at his school would call perfect. He knew it would. Seeing Isaac so content after his hard life as a high school student was amazing, yet saddened him every day.

Stiles stayed in bed most days, in his pajamas. He'd come out for food or to help Derek if he needed but, but it was rare and far in between. His computer became his best friend where he'd watch TV shows or surf the web about Omega issues. Dr. Washington had told him he wasn't alone, but he was having a hard time believing it. He'd found two forums. One about Beta and Omega issues, and another about Omegas only, buy it was rarely updates.

There was a knock on the door before Derek entered. He was dressed with his car keys in his hands. "You have an appointment today."

"I don't want to go." Stiles said turning away.

"Stiles…please."

"I don't want to."

"She's going to give us the prescription for the medication."

"I don't care."

Derek stepped inside and closed the door. He sat down next to Stiles and pushed the covers away. "You're withdrawing from everyone. You don't even sit in the living room anymore."

"I got tired of seeing Isaac so happy." Stiles said honestly.

Derek rubbed his face. "Isaac is happy he's pregnant."

"You think." Stiles huffed. "He's over freaking joyed by it!"

"But that doesn't mean that you have to be." Derek went on. "Not at all."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm in Omega."

"There is nothing wrong with being in Omega who doesn't want to have children."

"I can't even give it up for adoption." Stiles at up. "I can't do anything! Every step I take is controlled!"

Derek touched his hand gently, coving it up and holding it. "I know…I know it hurts."

Stiles sniffed. "I just want to go back to school. I can't even do that. I can't learn, I can't be alone, I can't do…anything." Tears started to stream down his face. "I just want to be alone!"

Derek pulled him into a hug. He wasn't sure what to tell Derek to make him feel better. He wasn't sure what to make of any of this. How do you tell him everything is going to be okay?

Eventually they made it to Dr. Washington's office. Stiles went in alone before Derek was called in and handed the prescription.

"You should start to feel better soon, Stiles." Dr. Washington said with a small grin. "If anything feels off or wrong I want you to call me ASAP, okay?"

"Okay." Stiles whispered.

She directed her attention to Derek now. "Have you two considered moving?"

"Moving?" Derek asked.

"Yes. I know you live with another Alpha and Omega, and I don't know your circumstances, but perhaps it would be best to start looking for another place to stay. Somewhere where Stiles won't have to compare himself to Isaac."

Derek looked at Stiles who had his head down completely defeated.

"Alright, I can work on that." Derek said.

.

.

.

Another update guys! Whooa! Thank you for reading and please remember to review and comment!

Things are going to change for Stiles in the future!


	15. Chapter 15: Building A Nest

Building A Nest

The apartment they were touring was a two bed, two bath, with exposed brick and modern details. It wasn't exactly either of their tastes, but they moved in because it was the best apartment in town, and because Derek wanted to get Stiles away from Isaac and Deucalion. They could visit any time they wanted Derek assured Stiles as they unpacked their things. Stiles nodded, but remained quiet.

It took three days to get everything sorted and for the apartment to start feeling like a home. Stiles called his father up on the fourth night and told him they were settled and he hoped he would come by and see him soon when work allowed. He promised to come by soon with gifts.

Derek worked now, so he had to leave Stiles alone most of the day. He wasn't sold on the idea of having no one in the house to watch over Stiles, but the younger reassured him that everything was going to be okay. Most of the day Stiles laid in bed and watched TV on his computer because Derek didn't allow TV's in the rooms. When that became boring he'd slink out into the kitchen and make himself something to eat.

While staying with Deucalion, Isaac did all of the cooking, so this was a huge step for him. Derek bought several cook books, all of them beginner to intermediate in style. He managed to pull together pasta three nights in a row, and eventually pizza. Italian was easy to make, and Derek never complained about it. Instead he encouraged Stiles to continue. He'd praise him with comments of 'how good he's been doing' and 'every day his skills get better'.

Stiles started to clean the house by the first week. Besides the kitchen, he left most of the house cleaning to Derek, but with Derek gone and working and no Isaac, he had to do it. Vacuuming was easy and almost fun, cleaning the windows and dusting wasn't. Making the bed was the worst, and washing clothes was such a challenge that he called Isaac to talk him through it. Although he never went in the spare bedroom, he knew what that room was for, and even thinking about it made him feel sick.

"This place looks great, Stiles." Derek said as he came inside.

"I had to call Isaac for most of it." He said as he headed into the kitchen. "I haven't even started on dinner, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You did so much I think we can order take out."

Stiles stopped mid step and turned on his heels to face Derek. "No."

"Huh?"

"No! No…no freaking good Omega makes their mate order out."

Derek's face dropped and Stiles' dropped right along with him.

"Stiles, it's not a punishment."

"I don't care." He mumbled.

Derek walked over and put his hands on Stiles' shoulders gently. "Stiles, look at me." He said softly, and he did slowly. "There isn't a good or bad, Omega. You are good regardless of everything and anything. I'm ordering take out to thank you for cleaning the house. That's it."

Stiles looked down, his voice small. "Okay."

By the third week of medication and living alone Stiles' mood was starting to improve. He had more energy and talked more to Derek. They even managed to have sex for the first time in weeks without his heat being the cause. Stiles was feeling a little happier and well rested and Derek was happier for it.

There was a knock at the door and Stiles bounced up to get it, even calling out in the processes. He opened the door and stood in shock for a moment to see his father standing there with a huge basket in his hands. He practically knocked him down as he wrapped his body around him and the basket. Tears let his eyes and as continued to squeeze him.

"I missed you too, kiddo!" John said.

"Hey, what about us?"

Stiles' face shot up, his eyes wide as they landed on Scott, Allison, and Lydia behind them. He screamed, it was a high pitch, very unmanly scream as he shot around to hug them too. He let out a river of words that made no senses to anyone as he ushered them inside the apartment.

Derek was grinned when he greeted John again and Stiles introduced him to his friends from high school.

"I can't believe all of you guys are here!" Stiles cried, his smile so bright and happy that his cheeks were hurting.

"We had to see you after being away for so long!" Allison said.

"Yeah man, we miss you hanging around. It's not the same without you." Scott said with a smile as they hugged again from sheer joy.

"I have to say you've done well for yourself, Stilinski." Lydia smirked.

"Thanks!" He beamed. "Thank you, all of you for coming! I mean it! I can't believe this!"

"Isaac will be here in a bit too." Derek added.

"Really?" Stiles smiled. "Dude, this is going to be like old times. Nothing will have changed!"

"Should I order a couple of pizzas?" John asked reaching for his cell phone. "Derek give me the address. What do you guys want?"

Shouts of Hawaiian, peperoni, and mushroom came from the crowd as they began to sit and make themselves comfortable around the space. A while later Isaac came with Deucalion, who joined Derek and John in the kitchen, while he sat in the living room with his school friends.

"What's it like?" Allison asked after a group calmed down when the pizzas arrived.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Starting your life and having a family?"

It was an innocent question, surely there was no way any of them knew about all the stuff Stiles and Isaac had gone through over the past few months, but with both of them pregnant and mated it was interesting conversation for them who would never understand. Although, Stiles wasn't ready to answer these questions. Not now, and Isaac sensed that.

"It's cool!" Isaac spoke up, his voice stronger than what it was in high school, yet still soft and sweet. "Deucalion and I do a lot of things together when he isn't busy."

"Are you excited for the baby?" Lydia asked now.

"I am." Isaac beamed and Stiles just grinned at him as he rambled on about all the baby things him and his mate had prepared. He kept as much of the conversation himself as possible, until he thought of an away to change the conversation to something else.

The mood picked back up for Stiles, and eventually he was having a blast again. Everything was going okay and he was overly stoked to see his friends. Around eleven everyone had to leave, and while Stiles was sad to see his friends and dad leave, he was happy that they got to come over.

"Did you plan this?" Stiles asked when everyone was gone.

"No." Derek said, but his face turned pink and Stiles grinned.

"You did!"

"Yeah. I thought you seemed up enough for it." Derek looked nervous.

"Thank you." Stiles said with a grin. "I missed all of them so much." He turned around and hugged Derek tightly. His scent calming him. "You're awesome."

.

.

.

Stiles sat in the doctor's office with Derek, he wasn't as ready to leave as the other times, but he was still nervous. The topic of the baby never came up in the house, despite Dr. Washington telling them they should. The only time they face reality was during these visits.

Dr. Rus was quick with the examination. Everything was in order, and he was told he should have a normal delivery.

"I'd cut household work down a little." He explained. "But other than that you're good to go in the next two weeks."

Stiles nodded.

"It's important that you also get a car seat before the delivery date so they can check to make sure it's secure. Also think of some baby names!"

Stiles ripped his fingernail halfway off.

Back in the car Stiles and Derek were silent once again. It wasn't like before, with the weight of the world baring down on them, instead it was lighter somehow, yet still heavy.

"I can't do this." Stiles whispered.

Derek didn't say anything, instead he put the car in drive and pulled off.

Back at home Stiles started on dinner, he wanted to try making a casserole tonight and so far it was going okay. He put it in the oven and sat at the kitchen table to wait for it to finish. Derek was off somewhere in the house doing something, so Stiles passed the time by reading a magazine. When the casserole was done he reached in to pull it, but his hand wasn't fully covered. He screamed, dropping the pan midway causing the contents to splatter all over the floor and his legs.

Derek rushed around the corner quickly, taking in the situation as he helped Stiles out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

"It's okay!" Derek reassured him as he ran Stiles' hand under the cold water of the sink and began to unbutton his pants to see if his legs were burned too. Stiles began to cry, hot tears slipping down his face, until he was fully sobbing on the bathroom floor, his hand in extreme pain, his legs throbbing.

Derek pulled him onto his lap, but kept his hand under the running water as he held him. "It's okay Stiles, it's okay." He soothed him, but Stiles seemed to break down further. He cried for 20 minutes straight until he was finally tired from his body heaving and his head pounding. Derek grabbed a wash cloth, wet it, and wiped his face off and nose. Then he patched up Stiles' hand and rubbed ointment on his legs. He carried him out of the bathroom and into their bedroom where it was dark and cool. He removed his shirt and put him under the covers of the bed, and a moment later Derek got in with him, holding onto him tightly.

"That wasn't about the burn was it?" Derek asked in the dark.

"No." Came Stiles scratchy reply.

.

.

.

Stiles stood in the kitchen chopping green onions, peppers, and chicken in an attempted to make fajitas. He was getting tired of the usual and he was hoping Derek wasn't secretly upset with him for making pasta so much.

His cell phone buzzed as he finished up the last onion and reached to grab it from the counter.

"Hello?"

"It's Isaac!"

Stiles grinned. "Hey, how is everything?"

"Good, Deucalion is out and I finished everything."

"Everything?"

"I cleaned, I cooked, I washed all the clothes, and I rearranged my stuff."

Stiles set down his knife. "Why don't you buy something online then?"

"Deucalion doesn't like it when I do that." There was a long pause. "I kind of want to get a pet."

"Like a fish?"

"Like a cat." Isaac sounded hopeful. "It doesn't need to go outside like a dog, and it's quiet and I think Deucalion won't mind."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No…he seems very preoccupied with AOE and everything…since he's taken his old job back I barely see him." He voice lowered a little. "I mean…I'm okay with it…it's just…sometimes it's lonely in this house and I wish you and Derek still lived with us."

"It gets kinda boring here too, but I since I suck at doing…well…everything it takes me longer to do everything."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm attempting to make fajitas."

"Oh, that sounds good!"

"Yeah, that's what I said then I started to make them. I don't understand why they need 8 types of spices. We don't have two of them so I just added extra of everything else. I hope that's fine."

"I'm sure it'll be."

"Derek has been really patient with everything. He doesn't complain about how much I suck at everything."

"You don't suck, Stiles."

"Yes, yes I…" Stiles felt a shiver run down his spine followed by a tight spasm. He grabbed his belly and double over in pain, while sucking in a deep breath.

"Stiles?"

"I…I'm okay…ugh…" His stomach contracted, twisting into what felt like a giant knot.

"Is Derek there?"

"No." Stiles hissed as he started to breathe in quick beats. "Oh my God. Why is this happening?"

"Stiles, call him!" Isaac called.

"Why?" He asked as the knot tightened. He let out a scream.

"STILES!" It was the first time he had heard Isaac's voice that loud, it was startling.

"Okay, okay!" He said and hung up on him. He slid down to the floor while dialing Derek's number. He didn't pick up on the first try and Stiles was gripping his jaw so hard he thought it would pop out of place. He tried again and this time he picked up.

"Hello?"

"I…I am in pain!" Stiles managed out between wheezes.

"I'll be right there, don't move!"

It took Derek 10 minutes to reach the apartment, he raced inside in a panic to find Stiles still on the ground, his face red and tired. "I think I need to go to the hospital." Stiles suggested with a small laugh as Derek picked him up.

They made it to the hospital quickly and Derek carried Stiles inside as a nurse came around to the front of the desk. "Put him in the wheel chair." She said quickly.

Derek did as he was told and was about to follow them into the back, but another nurse stopped him. He paced outside in the lobby before sitting down, his knee jumping rapidly as time ticked by.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading!

Please remember to comment and review!

We might be getting pretty close to the end guys!


	16. Chapter 16: All That Glitters isn't Gold

All that Glitters isn't Gold

Derek entered the room where Stiles was laying on his back, his eyes wide with fear, his hands bracing himself as the doctors and nurses around him got ready. There was a stool next to the bed, so Derek sat there, taking one of Stiles' hands from its tense position and holding it.

"Derek…I'm scared."

"It's okay, I am too."

A male birth was similar to a female C-section. They would make an incision, remove his organs, and take the baby out, before replacing everything back inside and sewing him up. All the while Stiles would be awake with a little screen in front of him and Derek so they didn't see the unpleasant process. Male births before medical intervention would cause death, which meant that he was a sacrifice for the child. This added onto the entire male omega and child hype that forbids Stiles from doing anything bad to the child.

"We're going to begin now." The doctor said and they nodded.

Stiles didn't feel anything as the process went. He instead concentrated on Derek's eyes, which were calm and even, and feeling his hand, which was rough but gentle. He felt a major tug for a moment, the room grew quiet, and then the first tiny sounds of the baby could be heard. It squealed as it was taken from its warm and wet home for nine months and welcomed into this new cold world, naked, screaming, and covered in blood.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" The doctor said and leaned over to show off the bundle of pink and blue flesh that screamed at its parents. Stiles looked up at it, shocked that such a huge baby could have come out of him, but thankful nonetheless that it was out. He glanced at Derek, his expression unreadable, and when he turned back the doctor had handed the infant off to a nurse to be cleaned, weighed, and measured, before dressed and booked into the system and given an identity.

"Do you have a name picked out, yet?" Another nurse asked them.

"No…no not yet." Derek responded.

"Well you have three days, so make a decision soon!" She smiled and headed away to help with the baby while the rest began to stitch Stiles back up.

He was wheeled into a new room after that where he could rest. Derek kept watch over him as he dozed in and out of sleep for a while.

"Well, how do you feel?" Derek asked.

"Okay I guess."

"Do you think you'll be able to hold her when they wheel her in?"

"Maybe." Stiles sighed. "I just…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to look at her and see him."

Derek reached over and kissed Stiles' cheek, and then lips. "No matter what, we'll get through this together. Alright?"

"Yeah."

A while later a nurse came in and asked if they were ready to see the baby. Stiles and Derek agreed and a moment later she wheeled the baby in. Derek got up first and walked over. Looking down into the movable cradle he saw her asleep, swaddled in a pink little blanket and a tiny hat. It made his heart sing a little.

Reaching into the cradle carefully, he supported her tiny body and head as he pulled her up and into his chest. He grinned to himself before turning to face Stiles.

"Ready?"

He nodded and Derek brought her over to hold. He leaned down first and showed her to him. Stiles stared at her, watched with wonder as she slept.

"She's not threatening." He murmured.

"I hope not." Derek said and began to hand her over. Stiles support her carefully making sure not to wake her. He carefully managed one of his hands out and touched her cheek gently. She was soft and rough all at the same time, it was interesting. He stroked her cheek some more before looking up at Derek.

"I think…it'll be okay." He said and looked down again.

"We should really think of a name."

The nurse came in then with a tray of fresh fruit and a small bottle of milk. "Hey guys. I'm unsure if during your term if you started to lactate or not, with men it's different, so I brought some warm milk for her."

"Lactate?" Stiles looked confused.

"Ah, yes, men sometimes lactate when they become pregnant. Not everyone though, so if you haven't its okay." She smiled.

Stiles nodded, somehow feeling lesser. She left as quickly as she came and Stiles direct his attention to Derek. "Take her." He demanded and he did and placed her back into the cradle.

"What are you thinking?" Derek asked.

Stiles clasped his hands together. "I don't want to feel bad about what she just said."

"But you feel bad about it?"

He nodded. "I just want to be…maybe not perfect…but good?"

"Stiles, you are good. No matter what, you are good." Derek reassured. "Just because you didn't lactate does mean anything."

"What about Isaac?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think…"

"I don't know. Stiles, stop comparing yourself to him."

The younger nodded, but he still felt envious. "Do you think there is a way to induce it?"

"Stiles."

"Alright." He nodded. "Okay…"

The next day Stiles was more awake and had his medication. His father had stopped by briefly and suggested the name Marigold before going, leaving a large bouquet of flowers behind. The nurses came and went, and changed the baby's diaper while Derek sometimes watched and asked questions. Stiles refused to join in on any of it. He was still not feeling having a child, no matter how he was supposed to feel.

Derek left midday and returned with a chair seat to show him. Stiles approved of the design and Derek and a nurse went outside to put it in and check to make sure it was secure. When he got back, a little hot, Stiles was not looking forward to leaving.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked as he set Stiles' clothes on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think I can do this…"

"Stiles, believe me you can."

"What if…" He shook his head. They'd had meetings with Dr. Washington frequently leading up to the birth date and while she did her best to prepare Stiles for today, it felt impossible. "Derek we don't even have a crib! We don't have clothes for it, food, diapers, nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and looked down at him as he cradled himself in Derek's embrace. "It's okay, we will figure it out, alright. Nothing is impossible here. We'll drop her off with Isaac for a while and buy everything today."

"I don't want to." Stiles sobbed. "I can't! I can't!"

Derek realized Stiles was being hysterical, so he let him cry it out in panic. After it passed he sat down on the bed and rubbed his back gently.

"It will be okay."

"Can you call my dad back?"

"Yes. Of course."

John was back in town 30 minutes later and helped get the three of them situated into their new lives. The baby, now named Marigold was brought over to Isaac and Deucalion's place. Both of them were happy to have the new born over, but Isaac seemed even happier to have the baby for a while. After a good bye the three men headed to the baby store to begin buying things.

"Alright." John said as he read off a piece of paper he wrote on. "We need; a crib, bottles, baby formula, play pin, blankets, diapers, loads of 'em, a changing table, clothes…"

"Jesus." Stiles said as he headed toward the cribs without looking back. He was done with everything before it began.

Four hours later the three men had everything they needed in mass. They piled it all in their two cars and headed over to the apartment to set everything up. By eight that night they had finished everything and headed over to Isaac's to get Marigold.

"She was super quiet and ate twice." Isaac said as he handed her over to Derek.

"That's good. Thank you so much Isaac." Derek said taking the sleepy baby.

"What did you feed her?" Stiles asked.

"I bought some formula so I gave her that." Isaac replied, and somehow that brought Stiles relief. They brought Marigold home and into her new room, the walls were still white, but they decorated a little with wall stickers of clouds and rainbows. The crib was in the middle, green, purple, and yellow, with rainbows and monkeys. Stiles had picked it out and was kind of happy to see it ready and waiting.

"We should put her in her new clothes." Derek said pulling out a tiny onesie with a little monkey on the front. Stiles came over and they unwrapped the baby burrito and put her into her new little jumper.

"Alright, bed time." Stiles said and watched as Derek placed her in the crib.

"Let's have a talk in the living room." Derek said and left the door cracked as they walked outside.

"What's up?" Stiles asked.

"I've noticed your mood improving over the past few weeks, you are way happier." Derek said, but the 'but' was coming. "It's just that…I don't want Marigold to bring you back into that place, Stiles."

"She's not."

"Stiles you barely want to look at her or pick her up."

"I helped pick out a lot of her stuff."

"That doesn't equate to raising her." Derek said.

"I don't want to have this conversation."

"Stiles we have to at some point. We ignored the birth of her until it happened, and we can't keep doing it. She's innocent in all of this. She doesn't know anything."

"You think I don't know that, Derek? You think I don't? I was raped and beaten and my prize for all of that was a baby that I didn't even want! I don't care how innocent she is in all of this. I can't do it!" Stiles had tears in his eyes. "I can't! I really can't! I've been trying! I'm been doing my best to be interested, but I'm not!"

"Stiles…"

"Every time I look at her I see him! It's not fair, Derek! It's not!" Derek reached to hold him, but Stiles pulled away. "I know you hate me!"

"Stiles, don't."

"I'm playing along Derek…I'm pretending the best I can!" Stiles shook his head. "But I can't."

"There has to be something."

"There is nothing. I…"

"Don't say you hate her, Stiles. Don't."

He stared at Derek for a moment before turning on his heels and heading to the bathroom and slamming the door.

.

.

.

Two weeks passed and nothing had changed in the way of Stiles' feelings toward Marigold. Derek had tried his best to get him interested, but all his attempts, and all of Dr. Washington's attempts fell away. Now Stiles, Derek, and Marigold were visiting Isaac and Deucalion. They were all seated in the living room, and Isaac had Marigold in his arms rocking her slowly to sleep.

"I love her." He said with a grin as he tickled her cheek. "She is so well behaved and quiet."

Deucalion grinned.

"What do you think about baby-sitting her for a while?" Stiles asked as he picked his nails.

"Sure! I don't mind! She can keep me company!" Isaac grinned and looked up. "Since Deucalion is always working."

"Someone has to keep order." Deucalion said simply.

"Do you think that maybe…it would be okay…if you watched her for an extended period?" Stiles hedged.

"How long is extended?" Deucalion asked before Isaac could blindly agree.

"Three weeks."

Deucalion turned his head slightly toward Derek. "And you are okay with this?"

"Stiles…Stiles needs time to heal." Derek said. "He isn't well right now."

Isaac looked at Stiles now. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Stiles grinned. "We just need time."

Deucalion touched Isaac's arm. "How do you feel about that?"

Isaac nodded. "I'm fine with it."

"Somehow I feel like this may stretch past three weeks, and Isaac will be having our baby in two months." Deucalion said.

"We'll give you whatever you need, and if we aren't busy we'll come and help." Stiles supplied. "Please."

"Alright." Deucalion said and extended his arm for both of them to shake.

That night Stiles and Derek ate dinner together. Stiles had experimented with soup and it was good. It was a relatively silent dinner nonetheless, but something unspoken hung in the air. It hung in the air while Stiles did the dishes, and more so when they climbed into bed together and Derek faced away from him.

When they woke up the next morning it was still there and heavy, and when Derek left for work it was still heavy. Stiles spent most of his time cleaning and re-cleaning objects in the house and reorganizing. Once again he began to ignore the closed door in the apartment. He refused to even look at it.

Derek came home a little later than usual, he looked tired and warned down.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Derek said as he removed his jacket. Stiles watched him go through his usual motions of getting ready for the evening, and eventually disappeared into the bathroom. Stiles stared at the door for a while before going back to finishing up the food.

When Derek came out of the bathroom Stiles was waiting at the table with all of the food prepared. Derek sat down quietly and began to eat. Stiles watched him silently while his food remained untouched.

"Derek." Stiles finally spoke.

He looked up at him, his face even, emotionless.

"I'm sorry."

.

.

.

Hello! Thank you for reading!

Another trying time in the Derek/ Stiles household.

Please remember to review or comment! Thank you again, and bye!


	17. Chapter 17: Unfeasible

Unfeasible

(Isaac's POV)

Isaac carried Marigold around the house as he casually fixed and cleaned things around the house while humming a lullaby he learned from a movie that Marigold seemed to like. He eventually wondered into the nursery that was meant for their child and sat down on the white and blue rocking chair. He hadn't made a big deal about being pregnant despite the fact he was over joyed about it. Stiles was his best friend and he didn't want him to feel worse about everything that had happened to him. If that meant keeping his happiness a little under wraps he was okay with that. He had everything he needed right here. Deucalion loved him and he was safe here from everything his past haunted him with sometimes if he closed his eyes long enough.

Marigold reached up and grabbed his shirt, a smile playing on her lips slightly.

"Cheeky little baby." Isaac murmured as he tickled her cheek.

Moments like these were great, almost perfect in his eyes. Sure, Marigold wasn't his, but if need be he would raise her like his all the same. With as much love as he could give to her, as much love as he was never given. Thinking about his father made him feel sick. He liked to push those memories down, compartmentalizes until Deucalion forced him to talk about the man that pretty much shoved him at the first Alpha that bid.

He was sure that if his father knew what kind of person Deucalion was, or what his job was, he'd have asked for more money. He might have even said no. But neither of them knew, Deucalion kept to himself and didn't get involved with the public eye. When the AOE had to discuss new business with the public a figurehead went out to do it, or second in command. Also, since The Pack was a behind the scenes group he never had to worry about the spotlight there either. It was kind of perfect how well hidden he was. How out of all the Omegas at the OD he choose him! Without even seeing his face, or touching his body…nothing. Just by pure scent and a few words from _Peter_. He wasn't sure what he was getting into, but anything would have been better than his father. Even death.

"Isaac?" Deucalion stopped in the door frame. He was starting to have a better understanding of the house layout after the renovation so he no longer used his cane.

"Hi!" Isaac whispered with a small grin.

Deucalion stepped into the room slowly. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Marigold is super sweet. She barely cries so I'm hoping that's what our baby is going to be like."

Deucalion grinned. "Let's hope." He pointed to his ear. "Sensitive."

Isaac blushed, but he wasn't sure why. "Um…I can start on dinner if you want. What do you want to eat?"

"You decide." Deucalion said calmly. Isaac glanced up at his mate again. He was missing something, but he wasn't sure what. It took a moment of quiet before Isaac spoke up again.

"Um…do…do you want to hold her?" Isaac asked very quietly.

"Oh, uh…" Deucalion fumbled a little with his words as Isaac carefully reached for Deucalion's hand. He angled his arms and carefully cradled the baby into them. Isaac will admit he'd never held a baby before Marigold, and he was pretty sure Deucalion hadn't either. "She's so warm." Deucalion said as he carefully held her.

"I was really scared when I first held her, but when they left I missed her. I'm kind of glad we are babysitting for a while."

Deucalion grinned, but then his expression smoothed out. "Isaac, I don't think they're going to stick to their three week date."

"Why?" Isaac looked confused. "I mean...I…I get Stiles' needs to rest a little, but…he…he wouldn't leave her?"

"From what Derek has discussed with me, he thinks that perhaps this might be longer than three weeks. I want you to know that and be prepared for that. Okay?"

Isaac bit his lip. "Okay." He whispered.

"This will be great practice." Deucalion's face lightened.

Isaac grinned again as he touched his own belly which was round and large. Every night Deucalion would wrap his arms around him, take in his scent slowly, as he rubbed his belly carefully. As if he was loving both of them at the same time. Their baby would be loved deeply. No matter what.

"I'm going to make your favorite tonight." Isaac grinned.

Deucalion grinned back. "If all I have to do is hold a baby for that I'm going to be a happy man for a while."

Isaac laughed and taking a lot of courage, kissed Deucalion on his cheek. The older man smiled and leaned down, Isaac met him and they kissed on the lips, making a blush spread across his face.

"I'mma start on dinner."

"Can you put Marigold in the crib?" Deucalion asked and Isaac took her. "I'll be in the study if you need anything."

"Okay." Isaac said, still blushing, as Deucalion left. The teen lingered in the room a little bit longer, watching as Marigold yawned and started to doze off. She was adorable. She even had Stiles' eyes…maybe his nose too?

Midway through dinner Marigold started to cry and Isaac hurried to get up to feed her. Deucalion sat at the table and waited for Isaac to return, the hungry infant in his arms as he sat down with a bottle to start feeding her. When Isaac glanced up he noticed an expression pass on Deucalion's face.

"Um…is everything okay?" He asked softly.

Deucalion shook his head slowly, bringing another piece of food to his mouth. "Fine."

After dinner, and Marigold well fed and back in bed after a diaper change, Isaac began to clean and get things in order. Deucalion came into the kitchen a while later, his expression the same as at dinner as he leaned against the wall.

"Something wrong?" Isaac asked when he noticed him.

"I haven't thought about it fully…about having a child."

Isaac stared down at his belly. "It's…a little late for that now."

He smirked. "Yes, it is, but I'm happy I'm going to have a child soon nonetheless. I'm just…concerned about a few things."

Isaac straightened up more. "Like?"

"I never thought about me not being able to see as a handicap. Never. Not once. But the thought of not being able to see our baby when it is born…that is a problem."

Isaac glanced from Deucalion to his belly, and then back to him. For all the time that he has known Deucalion not once has he shown any sign of weakness, yet here and now it was presented in the forefront of conversation and he was speechless.

"How do you feel when you hold Marigold?"

He shifted his weight, his head tilting in thought. "She feels warm, and it makes me feel warm. I know she isn't mines, but the feelings are there. I can scent her happiness…her content."

"If you can scent her happiness then that is all that matters." Isaac said bravely. "You've…you've never seen me before…but…but you picked me."

Deucalion grinned. "Under the scent of fear, I smelt something else."

Isaac looked confused.

"I smelled under the fear, sorrow, and loathing; resilience and kindness. I knew you wouldn't hurt anything or anyone on purpose. That is what I came there for. Someone who was…pure…and stronger than the rest."

Isaac blushed and looked away.

"I don't think that."

"Why?"

Isaac shook his head. The thought of his father bringing itself frontward. Fear began to radiate off of him along with disdain.

"Isaac?" Deucalion stood up straight now.

"M…my dad…he…he didn't even come to the office…"

Deucalion closed the distance between them and held Isaac in his arms. Isaac rested his head on his chest.

"He never cared about me. He blamed me for everything…including mom. He locked me in a freezer…he beat me every day…he…he stabbed me…and slammed me into things and…and hit me with hammers…broke my bones…and…then the ax and the freezer…." A shiver ran down Isaac's spine that Deucalion felt. "He hurt me in every possible way."

Deucalion squeezed him tighter, whispering his name into his hair as he held him close.

"He didn't want me and made _sure_ I knew." Isaac gripped onto Deucalion's shirt for life as he buried his face in his chest. "I was terrified to go home. I slept outside as much as I could. Stiles would try to help me…but...I…"

"Isaac you're safe here and I would never, ever hurt you. Do you understand? Never." Isaac nodded into his chest as Deucalion stroked his hair. "You mean everything to me and I won't let some man make you live in fear. Do you understand?"

Isaac nodded again, his tears damping the area. He held close to Stiles and nodded. They were silent for a moment.

"When I stayed with you…I thought the same thing was going to happen. I never thought an adult Alpha could be nice. There was no way. We're taught to fear you."

Deucalion looked down at Isaac now. Even if he couldn't see, he wanted to have Isaac looking at him. "I don't want you to ever fear me, Isaac."

.

.

.

The halls of the Alpha Organization for Excellence were covered in photos and paintings of Alphas past who have had some kind of influence over the entirety of the community. Men from as far back as the 16th century hung on some of the walls, their hair trimmed short to show dominance over others. Now a days that style is no longer in use, but the attitude still remained. Millions of Alphas still treated Omegas like trash because in the court of the law they were property. You can't abuse a garden, you can't abuse an Omega. Simple as that. And for a while Deucalion believed that until he found a mate of his own.

Sure there were cases that were cause for jail time and trial, like Peter Hale, but those people almost never made it to trial. When an Omega is too afraid to speak up and there is no one around to witness the abuse but other Alphas and maybe a Beta, abuse like that goes uncorrected. There were flaws in the society their forefathers had created.

Today Deucalion was going to fix them.

There was a knock on his office door and he already knew who it was before Derek could say it was him.

"Are you ready for today's meeting?" He asked.

"As ready as I will ever be. Changing thousands of years of history in the blink of an eye seems unfeasible but doable." Deucalion said as he stood and buttoned his suit jacket.

"Staying in the same mind set for thousands of years is impractical too." Derek said as they walked toward the meeting room.

"Yes, but there needs to be a vote still."

Derek held the door open for Deucalion who stepped into the lion's den of other powerful Alphas. These men and women ran the world and controlled how everything worked, from laws to schools it was all in their hands, and Deucalion was their leader. He sat down at the head of the table, Derek on his right, and started the meeting.

"These past several months I've experienced a change it what it means to be mated to someone. For thousands of years Omegas were seen as property, because of that the abuse levels of them have reached a high."

"Do you have any factual proof?" The head of the police and security division asked.

Derek pulled a stack of pamphlets out and had everyone pass them around.

"The rates are higher than what were previously projected. Omegas do not have the right to seek anything, which includes help, without permission from their guardian. That includes mates that could be abusive."

"You can't abuse a garden, Apex." Another Alpha piped up. The old saying hung in the air like smoke.

"Omegas aren't gardens, nor property. They are just as much human as Alphas or Betas." Deucalion replied.

"Although, there is the issue of them having heats. We can't forget about that." The Alpha in charge of Education interjected.

"Which is why I think we should look into funding research for safe use of Omega suppressants." Deucalion suggested as the room went into an uproar.

"You can't possibly think that is a good idea?" One yelled.

"Think about male fertility rates!" Another cried.

"What about women Omegas?" A third chimed in.

"This is just another ploy to get Omegas into the work force where they are not needed!" Another shouted.

"They are completely ungrateful of everything we give them! Everything!" Another yelled.

Deucalion tilted his head toward Derek to speak.

"Everyone!" Derek got the attention of the room. "Understand, suppressing doesn't mean any of those things. What suppressants will do is control their heats. There will be no side effects of birth rates. Omegas will still be able to get pregnant at any time."

"Male Omegas won't have high enough levels of hormones to get pregnant!" The head of security shouted.

"Then both mates can talk about taking them off suppressants to become pregnant." Derek explained.

"No way." He replied as he crossed his arms. "My Omega doesn't have the right in my house. If I say we want another child that is the end of the discussion. If there is any to begin with!" The other Alphas agreed with him.

Now Deucalion spoke up. "We cannot keep doing what we have been. We need to progress. We need to make Omegas a more working part of society."

"Never." The Alpha in charge of banking chimed in. "No way am I allowing my Omega to just leave the house when she wants and do whatever she wants. Another Alpha could attack her or take her away. Who is going to look after my children?"

"That is a problem we need to deal with as Alphas. Just because you see an Omega by his or her self does not give you the right to attack them."

The lady frowned. "I'm not going to leave her to her own whims, never. They don't even have the proper teaching to take care of anything other than a household. We have these checks and balances in order so that Omegas can take care of themselves and the houses they live in under the guidance of their mate."

"Which is why we want to also discuss education of Omegas."

"No!" The lead of education interjected quickly. "No way! You and Peter were both on board with having Omegas attend Omega school!"

"As you can tell Peter is in jail now." Deucalion said.

"That doesn't change the fact that we pumped millions of tax dollars into Omega schools to separate them from Betas and Alphas. No way! You can't just turn your back on plans like that."

"We can still have those schools, but we can also allow Omegas to have a choice like they do now."

"Giving them choices will just confuse them!" She frowned. "They don't have the understanding or comprehension to make huge decisions. This is why they are under our leadership!" The Alphas agreed with her and Deucalion felt like he was losing this conversation faster and faster.

"There has to be something we can agree on that could make living as an Omega better." Deucalion said.

"I think their lives are prefect. I'd love to stay at home and cook all day then roll over on my back for sex, but I don't. I'm a man and I get up and I go to work." Another Alpha snapped.

"Then let's talk about a law to make Omega abuse illegal." Deucalion said firmly. "Read over the pamphlets, discuss it and next meeting we'll talk as a group."

All of the Alphas were completely on edge as they filed out of the conference room. Deucalion turned to Derek as they finished packing up. "That went better than I planned."

"At least they didn't start actually fighting." Derek said without humor. Yes, it had happened before.

He cleared his throat now and glanced at Deucalion. "How is Marigold?"

"She is fine. Isaac has become very attached to her, but he knows that you can take her at any time and that is okay with him."

Derek nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later."

.

.

.

When Deucalion returned home Isaac was in the living room playing with Marigold on a blanket.

"Hi, I made snacks." Isaac said with a smile in his voice.

Deucalion carefully sat down in the nearest sofa and rested his head back.

"Is everything okay?" Isaac timidly asked.

"What do you think of suppressants?" Deucalion asked. He usually never discussed work issues with Isaac, but he felt compelled to now.

"I don't know what that is." He said, his voice small as if he was in trouble.

"They are pills. You take them and you get to regulate your heats. Instead of having them at random you get them controlled and few and far in between."

Isaac's eyes grew wide. "That sounds illegal…and dangerous…and…what about having babies?"

"You can still have children, they aren't a birth control pill. Those are only used for punishment."

Isaac nodded as he idly held a piggy above Marigold to reach for. She cooed with laughter. Isaac stumbled over his words and eventually became silent. What was the correct answer here? He loved being an Omega and having babies and doing all the things that made him, him. Who could possibly not want that?

"Do you understand?" Deucalion asked, his head now facing toward Isaac.

The younger shook his head. "No…I'm sorry."

"If given the chance Isaac would you leave and find a job or new life?"

The teen looked mortified. "N-no! I'm sorry! Whatever I did I'm completely sorry!"

Deucalion frowned. "Isaac you did nothing wrong. I just want your opinion."

"Oh…oh…" Isaac lowered the pig now and handed it to Marigold. He stood up and clasped his hands together. "I love…being here and I love…everything about being your mate, Deucalion. I could never leave you." He felt extremely vulnerable until Deucalion extended one of his arms. Isaac quickly hurried into his embrace, burring his face in his chest.

"I…I love you." Isaac said shakily.

"I love you too, Isaac." Deucalion murmured. "I'm very proud of you."

.

.

.

Hello and thank you for reading and please make sure to review and comment!

Looks like Deucalion has started to see the light now that he has a mate. Amazing how much people don't care about things until it effects them directly. Hee hee.

Thank you agian, bye!


	18. Chapter 18: My Word is Law

My Word is Law

(Isaac's POV)

Deucalion's arms were wrapped tight around Isaac's increasingly growing belly. His warmth radiated out of his body and filled Isaac with comfort. Being with Deucalion was like being home. It didn't matter that they had a house or not. As long as he had Deucalion he felt safe and that was what was important.

Slowly, Isaac turned onto his back, but grunted in discomfort. Being nine months pregnant was no small feat. His body was really straining to support both him and the baby, and while their doctor had told Isaac to take it easy, he just couldn't see himself doing it. And it wasn't like Deucalion was going to stop him. Or did he know either.

On top of all of that he had to take care of Marigold. The question of how much Deucalion was going to do to help with the baby in the first few months of life was answered. While he could change her diaper and fix the bottles, he still felt uncomfortable about everything, so Isaac wasn't going to push him. He did most of the work at home, because it was his duty and he was happy to, and Deucalion took care of everything else that needed attending.

Sometimes Stiles and Derek would visit and Derek would play with Marigold while Stiles watched them both from a distance. There were a few times Stiles didn't even show up to visit her. Derek had said he wasn't feeling very well, and of course Isaac believed him, but he wanted to know when Stiles would get better. He couldn't possibly not want to raise her, could he? Sure, he was depressed…but that passed right? It had to!

"You okay?" Deucalion's sleepy voice asked through the quiet night.

"I'm fine." Isaac said as he adjusted himself.

"Are you in pain?"

"Not the baby coming kind." Isaac said eventually struggling to a sitting position. Being pregnant was harder than it looked at nine months. Deucalion was up with him, his hand resting on his back in the night.

"Is it keeping you up?"

"I think I'm just restless." Isaac replied softly. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

Deucalion's hand slowly ran up and down Isaac's spine comforting him. His hand slowly moved around his body, getting an understanding of where and how Isaac sat until they rested at the top of his belly. Isaac watched in the darkness as his thumb traced his belly before slowly slipping downward. His body reacted immediate and before he knew it he was laying back against the headboard, his mouth agape, his eyes trained on Deucalion's cloudy ones.

Deucalion's hand went to work on Isaac, the younger holding his stomach and panting under the elder's touch. His lips found Isaac's neck, kissing him gently as he breathed in his scent. "Can you get on your hands and knees?" He asked.

Isaac nodded, knowing Deucalion could feel it, and began to move around. His body felt heavy under him as he got into position. Despite being well taken care of, and pregnant, Isaac hadn't gained much weight. He'd always His arms shook as he supported himself so Deucalion could find his way into position. His erection was already heavy and thick, waiting to be inside of him.

The blonde braced himself as he Deucalion slipped his night pants down and off and began to message his hole with his thumb. Tracing the area carefully before pushing inside with a wet finger. Isaac gasped and dropped his head, concentrating as Deucalion slowly opened him up to take him. His body opened to his mate easily by the second finger. His walls sucked Deucalion inside him, hungry to take his mate; wanting to accept him fully.

The Alpha pulled his fingers out and lined himself up to Isaac's entrance. He leaned over his body while holding him and began to slowly push inside. Isaac gasped, his body shaking as he took his mate inside. Although, this time Isaac felt a shift in his body, followed by a shift in Deucalion. He was shallower, he knew this. It happened in boys, rather than girls, and it was one of the reasons sex became limited between the two of them these past weeks. Deucalion could barely get half of his length inside of him, which in turn made Isaac a little self-conscious.

He felt his mate kiss him along his upper back and neck, reassuring little pecks that made Isaac feel good. His body warmed up to his touches as Deucalion slowly began to trust into him carefully. One of his hands searched up his body until they came to rest on one his pink nipples, which was sensitive from milk flow. Another thing Isaac wasn't expecting was to lactate. It wasn't rare as much as it was uncommon. (It was an assumed trait weeded out by high Omega deaths in earlier years.) Deucalion squeezed his nipple and a thick spirt of milk sprayed out. Isaac gasped, his mouth hanging open as he did it repeatedly, messaging the milk out as he thrusted into his mate carefully.

Isaac moaned, pushing back on Deucalion to try to get him to go deeper, but there honestly wasn't enough space, and he was ready to come. He couldn't knot him, not being this shallow, but Isaac would give anything to feel his Alpha's knot right now. He'd give anything to feel connected to him. "Please?" Isaac breathed as Deucalion messaged his hip. "Please!" He moaned as his hand slipped around his body to his leaking erection. He began to stroke him, and it didn't take much before he was spilling himself all over the sheets of the bed. Deucalion pushed in as much as he could and came quickly behind him.

Nimbly, Deucalion held Isaac and helped him back into a comfortable position on the bed where he could rest his head on his chest.

"Do you feel sleepy now?" Deucalion asked as he ran a hand over Isaac's back slowly.

The younger nodded with a grin on his lips. It didn't take much longer before he was completely asleep again.

.

.

.

The office was abuzz with activity. The AOE was in complete panic at the thought of Deucalion changing laws that had been in place for hundreds of years. Since the man had stepped into the office stacks of brail paper had landed on his desk and people have lined up at the door to talk to the Apex Alpha about their feelings toward what would be a huge change. Around lunch time Deucalion had had enough and had made his secretary turn down all people entering his office as well as any more paper.

The phone buzzed on Deucalion's desk and he sighed as he answered it. "Hello?"

"It's Derek, is it okay if I come in? You're secretary is being aggressive."

"Send him up, Nadine."

A moment later Derek entered his office with a frown. "I'm guessing things haven't gotten better?"

"Not at all. I can't even find Omegas willing to speak up."

Derek sat down in one of the leather chairs in the office. "What about Isaac?"

"He doesn't understand what we are doing. He doesn't understand any of it." Deucalion sat back. "I asked him what he thought about heat suppressants and he thought they were a punishment."

Derek nodded. "He doesn't seem like someone who would be on bored with some of these changes…but what about the abuse clause?"

"I'm going to talk to him about that tonight. I think he'd be more interested in that with his past, than the suppressants. Stiles might understand that more."

"You don't think he'd be interested in speaking at a meeting?"

"Stiles? No…not now…we have a meeting this evening with his consoler and I don't think…" Derek shook his head. "No, not now."

Deucalion leaned forward. "It's a shame because we are doing this for them, but we cannot find anyone willing to talk about their experiences. Neither of them even have Omega friends."

Derek frowned. "There has to be something we can do."

"Apex!"

Both men startled as the door slammed opened and Dave, head of one of the police departments stepped inside. Behind him was Nadine who looked worried. "I'm so sorry, Apex Alpha!" She cried.

"It's alright." Deucalion replied.

"No it's not!" Dave shouted. "You have to be kidding me with this shit!"

"Nadine, close the door." Derek said as he stood up. "Look, you don't just rush into someone's office!"

"What the hell are you going to do about it, Hale?" Dave snapped.

"Gentlemen." Deucalion said rising as well. "What is the problem?"

"I could get behind the whole asking for help thing, I'm a man of the law, but this shit? This suppressant shit?"

"It will only be used for Omegas who work or got to school."

"Omegas who hit mating age are no longer allowed in schools. They distract Alphas! That is why we have Omega school and Omega Displays!"

"Dave, sit." Deucalion offered.

"No, no I won't. I don't think you understand how Omegas think! They are taught two things! To fuck and to clean. That's it."

"The public school system is what is making them think that way." Derek interjected. "They may be more submissive by nature, but they have just as much capacity to learn and understand as everyone else."

Dave laughed. "My Omega does two things for me when I get home. Cook me a dinner and lay on his back. We have seven kids, going on eight, and I don't intend to stop any time soon. When he goes into heat his body is mines."

"You sound just like Joey." Derek huffed. Joey, the head of the police and security division who attended the meeting last week had been going around the office securing his feelings toward the new bill.

"We work closely together." Dave replied. "Which explains why you two are so gun-ho about this new bill. Omega rights? Please."

"What would you like to see Omegas with?" Deucalion asked.

"If anything I want Alphas with more rights. We should be able to have more than one mate. The point of an Omega is to breed."

"Dave…" Deucalion warned, but the man continued his rant. He refused to let up with his bashing of Omegas until Deucalion slammed his fist down on his desk, in the process breaking an expensive paper weight.

Dave stood silent as Deucalion growled at him. "I don't like being disrespected, and I damn sure don't like having someone come into my office and tell me what I am and am not going to do." The words came out like acid coated in venom.

"Apex Alpha, I meant no disrespect!" Dave tried to apologize but Deucalion was having none of it.

"NADINE!" Deucalion roared as the lady hurried into the room. She stood behind Dave, her eyes ready for whatever Deucalion wanted her to do. "Since, Dave here cannot understand simple control maybe he should speak to your cousin."

At that Nadine's eyes darkened with something between delight and bloodlust.

"Wait…wait….Apex, I didn't mean-" Dave raised his hands as if that would help, but a quick button press from Nadine brought her cousin Charlie around the corner. Her eyes were even, her expression blank, but somewhere behind the mask she wore was a death peeking out.

"Charlie, please take Dave and show him why I don't take disrespect." Deucalion said, his voice a little more even.

"Apex, please!" Dave cried as Charlie grabbed his arm, her grip tight and bruising as she dragged him from the room.

"Please make sure no one else passes through those doors, Nadine." Deucalion sat down now, his jacket undone.

"Yes, Apex." Nadine replied.

"Also, send out a bulletin. I want all members working at the AOE with a mate to bring theirs to work tomorrow. It is mandatory."

Derek glanced at Deucalion, but didn't say anything. The woman nodded and closed the door behind herself.

"All mates?" Derek asked once they were alone.

Deucalion leaned back in his chair. "All mates."

.

.

.

(Stiles POV)

The AOE was housed in a huge building downtown and it was Stiles' first time seeing it. He had never wanted to go inside the building, but now that they were parking and it was so close Stiles was giddy with excitement. He hadn't felt this way since he had sneaked into his father's police station looking for clues to help him solve crimes.

Derek cut the engine and turned to him. "There are going to be a lot of Alphas here…and probably a lot of Omegas and some betas today. If you need anything or if anyone tries anything I want you to find me okay?"

"I can handle myself." Stiles said looking out the window into the parking garage.

"This is really important, Stiles."

He looked up at Derek now. This entire thing had be sprung on him last night and he was still foggy with the details of why he was going to AOE in the first place. "Remind me again?"

"Deucalion wants to give Omegas more rights, but the Alphas are having a hard time seeing why Omegas need anything other than what they already have. They think it's good enough."

Stiles frowned. "Isn't it supposed to be?" This is what his life was meant for; to treat Alphas as his leaders?

Derek frowned. "No…no Stiles."

Stiles grimaced now. "I…I want to believe you but…"

"But what?"

Stiles picked at his nails now. "It seems hard to believe that after I left my dad's house. I don't think it's possible. I feel like my dad is the only nice guy left on earth sometimes."

"That's not true. Not all Alphas and Betas are evil. Look at Deucalion…look at me."

It took a while, but Stiles nodded slowly. Derek took his hand in his now to get Stiles' full attention.

"Remember back before the OD when you thought there was more to life than just cleaning and cooking?"

Stiles nodded.

"That's true, Stiles. You don't have to just clean and cook and wash clothes. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. There is no such thing as a good Omega. Just good people."

Stiles felt tears in his eyes as he nodded. Derek was right. He had spent his entire life believing that and it took barely a half a year to break him. Scott and Lydia never treated him less than what he was, a human. He was a person with feelings and goals who wanted to take normal classes like everyone else. Betas had a choice, why shouldn't they?

"Will us being here change anything?"

"That is what we are hoping."

Inside the AOE Stiles stuck close to Derek as they walked the halls to his office. Alphas glared at him, some licking their lips, other's making gestures that made him blush. It felt like he was back in high school but this time he had no one on the same playing field.

The farther they got inside the more stern the Alphas appeared and the stronger their scents became, but above all else some of them had their mates and young parts of their families with them. They looked completely out of place, sticking close to their Alphas and children and keeping their heads down. Some had collars around their necks, others had barely any clothes on while others were completely covered up. It was strange seeing the how Alphas made their mates dress. It was strange seeing Betas look so submissive in public too.

As they walked down a narrow hallway Stiles peeked into an open door and his mouth fell open. Above all the other confused and bewildered Omegas here, the one in that office scared him. He was very thin, too thin to produce children. His hair was long, but matted, and half his body was covered in bruises, and he had a cast on his arm. He was breathing unevenly and struggling to keep himself upright as his mate spoke on the phone.

Stiles stopped completely and watched them, the Alpha oblivious to Stiles watching them in the doorway. The Omega glanced up for a second, his eyes were blood shot and dry. He looked so close to death but still holding on. Would Peter had done this to me?...no…no he would have killed me.

Eventually the Alpha noticed his Omega noticed something and looked up. At first he looked angry, but then his expression smoothed over.

"Come'mr." He gestured, but Stiles took a step back from the door. "Come on princess, I want to play a game with you." He stood up now and it took him a second to be in Stiles' face. The guy brought him back to high school when Alphas would call him princess and make fucking motions with their hips. "What'sa matta? Never seen an Omega in its place before?"

Stiles seethed, the venom in his mouth growing and before he knew it, "Fuck off." Left his lips before he even had control over it. His eyes went wide, but damn if it didn't feel good. It made him feel better than he had in a while.

The Alpha was stunned for a moment but reached for him. At the same time Stiles was yanked out of the way as the Alpha's fist landed where Stiles' head once was.

"Hale!" The man snapped. "Keep you trash in order or I'll do it for ya. What? You don't slap since into that animal?"

"Keep talking and you'll end up like Dave."

The man went white for a second before going back to his office and slamming the door. The sound of his Omega screaming was heard moments later as they walked away.

"Wait!" Stiles yelled as Derek dragged him down the hall and into his office where he closed the door. "You can't just do that! You can't just let that guy beat up his Omega!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles, take a deep breath."

"NO!" Stiles barked. "No! No way in hell will I take a deep breath when some dickwad his beating up someone who can barely stand up straight!"

"Stiles, it's not that easy!"

"NOT THAT EASY!" Stiles was livid and he felt alive. More alive than he had in a while. Maybe his principal and consoler in high school were right. Maybe Alphas influenced him more than he cared to notice.

"This is what we are trying to do. You see?"

"WHAT?"

"We are trying to start a conversation here. We are trying to get people to notice why it is important to treat Omegas with equal respect as Betas and Alphas."

Stiles shook his head. "We have to save him!"

"We will."

"When? He could be dead by now! Did you see him? Derek, did you!"

"I saw." Derek breathed. "It's bad, I know."

Stiles threw his hands up in the air as a knock got their attention. It was Nadine asking that they come to Deucalion's office. Stiles frowned.

"I thought you'd be happy to see Isaac."

"I am…"

"But?"

"Nothing." Stiles got up and headed out the office. Derek guided him to Deucalion's office, which had a check in desk. Nadine let them inside and Derek saw Stiles relax when he saw Deucalion and Isaac and just them. No Marigold.

Stiles quickly hurried over to hug Isaac while Derek took a seat at the desk. He watched the grimace pass Deucalion's lips and knew he knew what he was thinking.

"How are you feeling?" Isaac asked.

"Great…great…I just cursed an Alpha out." Stiles said and Isaac's mouth fell agape.

"S-Stiles you can't just…can you?" He looked at Deucalion then back at Stiles.

"When have I ever submitted to an Alpha?" Stiles spat. "This guy…he deserved it anyway! His mate looked horrible!"

"At the meeting we will be talking about this; all of it." Deucalion said. "Because it is impossible to see a grouping of Omegas in one place I thought it would be smart to bring them all here. I want all the Alphas that work here to see what is going on."

Isaac frowned. "How many will be there?"

"Around 20 from higher branches." Deucalion informed. Isaac turned to Stiles who reached out and took his hand to squeeze.

"Don't worry. Deucalion is here and so am I and Derek too. You don't have anything to worry about."

Derek checked his watch. "We have fifteen minutes before the meeting starts."

"Let's get this over with then." Deucalion stood again, pulling out his cane, he extended his hand to Isaac who took it. "If things go the way they are planned then we should see some progress."

.

.

.

The conference room they used this morning was bigger than the last one to accommodate the extra people filing into the space. Alphas had their Omegas either at their feet or sitting next to or behind them. Some had their families with them; small children who squirmed in their seats or blanket babies who reached for their mother or father for food and love. It was quite a show. Even more so with the different levels of dress some Alphas made their mates wear. Although amongst the crowd were a few Alphas that had mates seated beside them. They were quiet, with their eyes cased down, but otherwise looked normal, equal almost to their Alpha mate. It reminded Stiles of his mother and father. Almost.

Yes, there could be equals in a home, he had just forgotten. It was so long ago. And even if Derek didn't push him to behave like a normal Omega, he wanted to try. His teachers had told him repeatedly that one day an Alpha would put him in his place, and that Alpha was Peter Hale. The fear still burned inside of him, although it was barely embers at this point. He was trying his best to behave today, but that one Alpha with his battered mate was too much to bare.

It woke something inside of him and brought it to the forefront. He wouldn't roll over for any Alpha, no matter what, that includes Derek and Deucalion and anyone else at this long table. Their Omegas were afraid of them, but Stiles wasn't. He didn't want to be afraid. Being around them made him realize that. Maybe he had paid too much attention to Isaac and his docile ways for too long, or maybe Peter was just that horrible, he couldn't tell which kept him down for so long, but he was ready to fight for these people. Omegas deserved just as much respect as an Alpha or Beta. They do just as much and put up with twice as much.

Deucalion took his seat at the head of the table, his expression, while smooth, had a hint of something underneath. It was well masked, but Stiles saw it and from the look on Isaac's face he saw it too.

"Let's start the meeting." Deucalion announced to the room. "First order of business, Omega rights."

"Where is Dave?" Joey asked boldly as the room remained quiet except for the sounds of children squirming with toys.

"He had business to attend to across town. He won't be needed for today." Deucalion said with a smooth expression. "What have any of you to say about the Omega suppressants?"

"Jesus…" Joey leaned back in his chair, clearly upset.

One woman raised her hand before speaking. "I think it's a horrible idea for those of us who have male Omegas. Birth from a male Omega is a gift and shouldn't be taken away so lightly. As the head of the Education Department I know for a fact that males who are mating ready are more likely to become distracted in school and other activities. That is why we have Omega Displays. It isn't for the sake of Alphas or Betas, but for Omegas. They need someone to breed with."

"Adrian." Deucalion spoke. "What does your Omega think?"

She looked stunned, but turned to her Omega who looked down at his hands. "He doesn't understand what we are talking about."

"Derek, do you mind explaining to the group one more time what OS is."

Derek stood up and Stiles watched as Derek explained the pills. "Omega Suppressants are used to regulate heats. Once taken the Omega can take control of their heats and have fewer in a year at more spaced out times. It is not a birth control pill." He sat and Deucalion turned his gaze to Adrian.

"I ask you again, what does your mate think about OS?"

The woman frowned, but asked her mate. The man spoke very quietly, but loud enough for Deucalion's sensitives ears to pick up his words.

"He said they sound like a good idea for women, but not for men, correct?" Deucalion asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Silence! I don't want what happened last meeting to happen today!" Deucalion snapped. He then turned to the leader of the banking division.

"Last meeting you said it was a horrible idea for both genders, your mate is a female. What does she think?"

The woman frowned but asked her mate who replied in a hushed voice, similar to Isaac's. "She agrees."

The meeting continued in this fashion until all of the Omegas at the table had had some type of say in OS. While most of them thought it was a good idea, a few, very frightened looking ones, expressed their dislike for the pills. Deucalion asked the Alphas next a series of question on other issues, but when it came down to it, all the Alphas were against OS and somewhat for making Omega Abuse illegal. It was a small step, but Deucalion saw progress.

The Alphas were uncomfortable sitting around the table with their Omegas watching as they made decisions based solely on their point of view. His plan was working, and as the meeting went on the Alphas were beginning to understand why it was important to have some rules in place.

"I don't see the issue with Omega abuse." Lawrence spoke up. "I just don't. Everyone here is fine. No one is asking for help."

Deucalion noticed the shift in the air. The mood had changed. He didn't want to bring up personal issues, but he felt it was needed now.

"Isaac, my mate, suffered from abuse by the hands of his father for years. Derek's mate was in a horrible arrangement with Peter Hale, as you all know, and nothing could be done about that until he attacked one of us. He jaw was almost broken and Isaac's life was almost taken. To say that abuse doesn't happen is ridiculous. What is ridiculous is the amount of blind eyes turned away from abuse. It happens to them, whether or not you wish to accept the fact is up to you. Look down the hall in Jack's office and look at his mate. He care barely stand up, barely move, yet this morning he was abusing him in front of two people in this room. But there is nothing that can be done about. It has to stop here and now!"

Stiles felt his heart swell a little. He glanced at Derek who had a thin grin on his lips. He reached out and took his hand under the table to hold.

Lawrence slid back into his seat, his mate looking worried for the both of them.

"What is your decision then?" Adrian asked.

"We will go through with making Omega abuse illegal as well as fund the research for Omega Suppressants. It will be up to the couple to use them, and up to the parents of the Omega as well."

"The parents?" Joey asked.

"An unmated Omega is under the guidance of their family. If the family wishes to use OS and put off OD then they can."

The room was filled with noise, some agreeing, some angry, but they were listening. That is what counted. Deucalion cleared his throat to get their attention again. "I want to know that Omegas can be treated fairly and with respect, not treated like property."

"What about education then?"

"That will be covered soon enough." Deucalion said. "I want to reform that as well."

The room went into an uproar, but Deucalion's booming voice silenced them all. The Omegas in the room whimpered in fear as time seemed to stop. Until this point Deucalion had been very calm, too calm actually, for the matters they were discussing. But he wasn't going to allow anymore abuse of Omegas and he wasn't going to allow his coworkers to think for a second that they could disrespect or over talk him.

"I am the Apex Alpha, and my word is law. I will stagger these changes to make society use to the upcoming alterations. They will happen, it's only matter of time." Deucalion commanded and with that he ended the meeting without protest.

The room filed out in silence, everyone clearly shaken by Deucalion's final words on the matter and tone. Isaac was no exception. He stood away from Deucalion by Stiles. The four of them waited until the room was empty before packing their things up.

"I think that went well." Derek said calmly.

"You think?" Deucalion stood. "They were ready to riot."

"At least we a finally getting some kind of protection!" Stiles spoke up. He had been a little over whelmed with the amount of Alphas in the room together. The scent was over powering and made him feel small. Despite wanting to include himself he knew better than to speak in a room full of adult Alphas.

"How do you feel, Isaac?" Deucalion asked. Derek and Stiles turned to the blonde who was picking his nails in the corner of the room. "Isaac?"

He shook his head when he finally looked up, his eyes red.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked concerned as Deucalion made his way over to his mate. Isaac pushed away from him when he tried to touch him, scrambling to break free, but eventually he folded and let Deucalion embrace him.

"What's wrong with Isaac?" Stiles asked Derek.

"Come on." Derek said gesturing toward the door. "I'll buy you lunch."

Stiles hesitated, but let himself be guided out the room.

.

.

.

Hello and thank you again for reading! Please remember to comment and review!

Oooh, any guesses why Isaac is upset?

Anywho, I am close to ending this thing. I know I said that a few chapters back but we are close guys.

Thank you again. byes!


	19. Chapter 19: Nature vs Nurture

Nature vs Nurture

The cafeteria of the AOE was large, with huge windows to let in sun light, long white table placed in the middle, and circler ones dotted the outsides. It felt friendly, cheerful, and exciting, yet everyone inside the huge space was frowning as they ate with their families.

Derek and Stiles where two of those people.

While Stiles was happy that Omegas were finally going to get rights once and for all, he felt extremely worried for Isaac.

"It's bothering you." Derek spoke. It wasn't a question.

"He looked so…so frightened?"

"I don't think he was upset with the new laws, Stiles." Derek said as he poked at his fish with a fork. "I think it has more to do with Deucalion's tone."

"His tone? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know Isaac the best. You know he doesn't like that kind of…_power over people_."

It was true, he did know Isaac's dislike of scary Alphas, but Deucalion wasn't just any Alpha. He was his mate. "I should go talk to him." Stiles started to stand, but Derek stopped him.

"No, let them work it out. It's Deucalion's job to take care of Isaac. Otherwise you'd be his mate."

Stiles frowned, but slid back into his seat. "Okay…fine…"

They were silent for a while before Derek spoke up again. "I got a letter in the mail yesterday."

Stiles glanced up from his pizza.

"It was from Peter."

His blood rain cold and his appetite was gone in an instant. "W-what did he want?"

"He wanted to see Marigold." Derek replied. "I haven't told him anything about her yet, not even her name. I'm leaving that up to you. I don't want to force you into anything."

Stiles reply was a swift and quick 'no'. Flat out. There was no room for error.

"The courts won't push it. He's in jail and that is no place for a child. You don't have to worry about it."

Stiles rubbed his face. "I was having a good day."

"I'm sorry." Derek said reaching out to touch Stiles. "This was a huge day for us; for you even more."

Stiles nodded. "It feels so big, but it's actually so small." He looked up at his mate. "If this had been in place before Isaac or I had reached mating ready things would have been so different."

"I know."

"I could have helped Isaac, or he could have helped himself. Scott's mom would have been able to take him to a hospital…things would have been so much different."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Derek pushed his plate towards him. "Eat. You'll feel better."

.

.

.

(Deucalion's POV)

"Isaac?" Deucalion's hands roamed over Isaac's body looking for something physically that would have upset his younger mate, but he found nothing, so he held him. His thin arms cocooned inside his large embrace, his bulging belly bumping into his. "Tell me what's wrong." Deucalion said softly into his ear, but Isaac shook his head. He could feel it.

The moment passed eventually and Isaac managed a straggled breath before calming down completely.

"I'm okay."

Deucalion's face grew grim. "No, no you are not." He heard his mate rearrange himself in his grasp before settling into a more comfortable position. "Does this have something to do with what happened today?"

Isaac hesitated before a soft yes left his lips.

"Are you upset about the meeting or something I said?" Deucalion asked. He never liked playing 21 questions, but for Isaac he learned that without it he would shut himself off and leave a lot of tension between them. He didn't like tension.

Isaac nodded again before a small yes left his mouth.

"The laws? The people?"

"You."

Deucalion held very still. He had no intention of scary Isaac. Maybe a few people around the table, but never him. He pressed his forehead to Isaac's for a moment then pulled away.

"I would never scary you intentionally. You know that." Deucalion whispered. "You are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time. I wouldn't want to give that up."

Isaac's faint reply of 'okay' was met with a kiss, slow and passionate. Deucalion held the side of his face, touching him softly, familiarizing himself with every bit of Isaac he could feel.

A second later the younger pulled back, he sucked in a breath, and started to whine. It was controlled, as if he was expecting it to happen.

"Isaac?"

"I…I…" He sucked in another harsh breath. "The baby…it's coming!"

.

.

.

(Stiles POV)

Stiles was watching TV for the first time in a long time. He usually enjoyed being outside on the deck, but today he felt like he earned this. He flipped through the channels until he landed on something he remembered from months back. His favorite show that Scott and him use to watch after school. Scott would have finished lacrosse practice and Stiles would have been fresh out of detention. They would visit the hospital to see his mom, give her a dinner, then head to their house and huddle up by the TV. Sometimes Allison would join them if her father was out, and Lydia my tag along too. Isaac would try to sometimes, but he would be too afraid. His father wanted him to come straight home.

Derek came out of the bedroom dressed and grabbed his jacket from the hook by the door.

"What's up?" Stiles asked. "Where are you going?"

"Isaac had his baby."

His mouth fell agape. "Really? Oh! Why didn't you tell me?"

Derek looked guilty. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to go or not."

"Why not?"

"They have Marigold with them…and the environment in general…I just didn't want to upset you."

Stiles nodded slowly. "Yeah, well…I still want to go. I want to support Isaac. He doesn't have any one else. Does Deucalion have family?"

"Not that I know of." Derek confessed. "Are you going?"

"Yeah, let me change my shirt."

They were at the hospital ten minutes later, pulled into the parking deck, and for some reason Stiles could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. "You seem nervous…actually you smell nervous."

"I'm fine." Stiles lied. He was doing this for Isaac. If that meant going into the hospital so be it. If that meant seeing Marigold again so be it. They got out the car, went inside, stopped by the gift shop, sighed in, and where taken upstairs to the maternity floor.

Isaac was lying in bed. He looked a little pink in the face, but other than that happy and alert. In his arms was a wrapped up bundle, tilted toward his chest. He was feeding the baby. Actually feeding him. Stiles looked on in awe as he entered the room. His passingly thought about what it would feel like to do that.

Isaac's voice was week as he said hello to them in a strange pitch.

"How are you?" Stiles asked as he sat down a bouquet of wild flowers by his bed.

"Fine. It was quicker than I thought. The C-section." Isaac looked down at his baby. "This is Christian."

Stiles peaked over the blanket and spotted the squishy baby suckling away, his eyes clothes, his face pink.

"He's adorable." Stiles breathed.

"Thanks." Isaac grinned.

"Where is Deucalion?" Derek asked.

"He went to calm down Marigold. She was crying." Stiles noticed the concern that crossed Derek's face, but didn't say anything. "He'll be back soon. She doesn't cry very long."

"My dad said I was a quiet baby." Stiles said sitting down. "He always told me he wished I remained quiet. Haha."

Derek put his hand on top of his head and brushed through it. "I like you the way you are."

Stiles blushed and turned away from him. "Save it for the bedroom." Stiles loudly whispered just as Deucalion came in with Marigold. He had his cane in one hand, and the baby in the other. He stopped at the door.

"Derek, Stiles." He greeted them.

"Hey." Stiles said casually without looking at him.

"Can I hold her?" Was Derek's response. Deucalion nodded and gladly handed the baby off to Derek who held her like a treasure. Stiles turned his attention to Isaac.

"How long do you have to stay here?"

"Not very long." He said. "Maybe over night, but the doctor said I was free to go maybe sooner."

Stiles nodded, his eyes gliding back over to his mate who was facing the window now with her. He was bouncing her slightly and talking to her in a hushed tone. It made Stiles wonder for a moment if he made a mistake letting Isaac and Deucalion take care of her. He said he'd take her back, he promised he would, but seeing her now made his stomach drop. He felt guilt for abandoning her, but he also felt relief that he didn't have to deal with her. What would he do with a baby that was half him, half Peter? What if she grew up an Alpha and attacked him? That happened sometimes. He saw it on late night news specials.

Derek turned around he finally got a good look at her. Her hair was darker than he remember, her eyes were also hazel. Where they hazel before? He skin was very smooth now, almost too touchable. He wanted to reach out and feel her warmth, but he reserved himself. He was afraid.

Deucalion sat down in the seat next to him. "They grow up fast." He said. "One moment they're in blankets and being carried, the next they're walking and talking."

"Has she said her first word?" He quickly asked.

"No, not yet."

He nodded and relaxed into his seat. "I hope her first word is one of your names."

Deucalion turned slightly toward Stiles. "Why? Are you afraid she might become attached to you?"

Stiles bit his fingernails now. "No…no I just…I don't want her…getting the impression that we're going to be around."

"Why not?"

Stiles squirmed in his seat. He glanced at Isaac, he was barely awake now, and Derek was in the bathroom showing the Marigold her reflection as a game.

"Because I don't want her to be around." Stiles response felt cold even to him. "I wish we could have put her up for adoption."

Deucalion was thoughtful for a moment. "What would any of that solve?" His voice was low and even. "If you get rid of her you will always wonder about her. What she is doing and if she is okay. It will wear on you for a while, drag you down, and then one day you'll just stop. She'll become background noise and then distant. I know you don't want that."

"I can't look at her…all I see is Peter."

"Do you know what separates us from wild animals?"

Stiles shook his head, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"It's in a wild animal's nature, to be feral and hungry. Blood thirsty. It's in a human's nurturing to be good and share. To be kind. You nurture humans to be good; you tame animals to behave."

.

.

.

Hello and thank you for reading!

Sorry for the short chapter, but the ending is coming up!

Until then, bye!


	20. Chapter 20: Marigold

Marigold

Several Years Later

It was sunny outside and a little boy with brown hair was running around a children's gym set in circles. He was being chased by a little girl with long curly black hair. Eventually the little girl caught up to him and tackled him to the ground in one solid motion. The little boy began to fight back a little, but in the end began to cry, which alerted his parents to the two.

"Marigold, that's not nice!" Isaac cried as he pulled her off Christian. "Say sorry!"

The little girl shook her head at first, her arms crossed, but eventually gave in. "I'm sorry, Chris." Marigold huffed as Christian sat up to wiped his tears away slowly.

"Okay." He whispered.

"Come on, both of you can sit with daddy and I." Isaac said as he brought the children over to the picnic bench were two more children sat along with Deucalion, Derek, and Stiles. It was rare now a days to see them all together with work and family keeping them apart, but somehow today was planned. Isaac and Deucalion had three children with a fourth on the way as of two weeks ago. There was Christian, Michael, and Abigale the youngest.

Christian sat next to Deucalion on the bench and picked up a crayon he left abandoned before the chase, and began his coloring again. Marigold sat down next to Derek, her eyes trained on Christian in front of her. The arrangement that was hatched out between the two families was weird, but doable according to Stiles, and was encouraged by Dr. Washington.

Marigold lived with Isaac and Deucalion, but she knew that Derek and Stiles were her parents. She had questions about it when she turned six, which caused a lot of trips to Dr. Washington's office to explain. In the end she seemed okay with it, but Derek still felt unsure of the whole situation. He felt even more unsure when he found out that he wasn't allowed to have children with Stiles because by nature Stiles was only allowed to have children with Peter who was still rotting in jail. It broke his heart, and more so his inner Beta, and Stiles was put on birth control by law, and once again his body didn't belong to him.

Omega law had come a long way, but there were still things even Deucalion couldn't push past.

So yes, Derek wanted Marigold to stay with them, more than anything, but Stiles still felt reservations. He still hadn't forgiven himself or Peter for the events that happened six years ago. Stiles still had nightmares, although they were far and few in between.

Their lives weren't how they saw it after the court battled ended.

Around five the two couples packed everything up and headed to their respective cars. As they walked Marigold asked if Derek could put her on his shoulder and he agreed. Stiles watched carefully as he leaned down and Marigold climbed up his back and onto his shoulders. When he stood up she was very high in the air and squealed with delight. It made Stiles smile a little. She had his excitement…and his eyes. Maybe the Hale family nose.

"Daddy?" Marigold asked hesitantly when they reached the cars. "Can…can I stay with you guys tonight? Huh? I promise I'll be good and eat my vegetables! Please? Pretty Please?"

Derek looked struck, but turned to Stiles who he knew made that decision. Stiles looked equally struck, and looked away from both of them. He didn't want to say no, but he also didn't want to say yes.

"Marigold, are you ready?" Isaac asked as he buckled in Abigale.

The little girl sighed a little as Derek brought her down to the ground. "Maybe next time, pumpkin."

"Promise?" She asked, her eyes wide with hope.

"Promise." Derek managed a grin and she grinned back before hurrying to get into the car with the other kids.

"Bye daddies!" She called before hoping in.

Stiles waved, his heart heavy. When Derek turned to get in the car he saw how wet his eyes were and hated himself. The drive back was silent and when they got home Stiles stopped in the foyer.

"Okay." He said defeated.

"Okay what?" Derek asked hanging up his jacket.

"You want a child."

Derek turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah." His voice was small.

"I…I can't give you that. I want to, I really do, but I can't. So…maybe…maybe it would be okay…if maybe she stayed her with us a few nights. Just a few…to see how it all will work out. Maybe."

"Stiles, don't push yourself." He sounded sarcastic and it pulled at stiles' heart. They'd missed a lot of Marigold's life thus far. He first steps, her first word, and even her first smile.

"I'm trying!"

"It's been six years."

"And you love her!"

Derek scowled, but didn't say anything.

"I see the way you look at, even when she does bad things you praise her. I…I need to get over this. I need to."

"Honestly, I don't want you to push yourself."

"Yeah…well...you have to push yourself to get better." Stiles stepped closer to Derek. "Maybe I've just been in denial, but I hate seeing you this upset. It gets worse every day and I know you love her. I know you want a family. She wants a family…her own family."

"Stiles…"

"We can get her room ready and maybe buy her some toys and games. Maybe buy some of those cute dresses we saw at the mall the other week."

"Stiles-"

"And since she isn't a baby anymore we can maybe take her to the movies and go out for ice cream and do all those normal family things. You know?"

"Stiles!"

"Yeah?"

Derek wrapped his arms around him tightly, burring his face in Stiles' hair and his scent. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…yeah, I think…maybe…maybe now we can try. I want to try. I've been holding this in, hoping it'd go away, but it won't. She's a child. She's my child."

He felt Derek's body vibrate a little. He was crying now. Actually crying! Stiles hadn't seen Derek cry in a very long time.

.

.

.

Marigold was waiting in the living room with Michael when the doorbell rang. Isaac came around the corner quickly to let them inside.

"Is that them?" Marigold asked.

"Yup!" Isaac said and opened the door.

"Hey." Stiles said and gave Isaac a hug. Derek shook his hand and they came inside. Marigold stood up, her small bag with a cartoon octopus on the front by her side ready to go.

"Hey, Marigold!" Derek smiled.

"Hi daddy!" She smiled and ran to hug him tightly. She then peaked out slowly and grinned at Stiles. "Hi daddy!" They had never really established what to call each other because they weren't there enough to really consider it. Now they had to. Another thing Stiles had to atone for.

"Hey, ya gunna give me a hug, too?" Stiles asked and she beamed. She hurried over and hugged him just as tightly. "Am I really going to stay with you guys?" She asked Derek.

"Yes."

"Yaay!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

"Where is Christian?" Stiles asked Isaac over the cheers.

"He's a little upset that she is leaving, so he's in his room."

"Oh." Stiles frowned. He hadn't thought about how close Marigold had gotten to the children.

"Marigold do you want to say bye to Christian one more time?" Derek asked and she nodded and headed off to his room. During that time Isaac handed them a list.

"This is all the stuff she doesn't eat, and the stuff she loves. Everything else is a tossup. I usually have everyone in bed by 7:30-8, but Marigold doesn't go down that easily anyway. Um…yeah." Isaac grinned. "I'm super happy she is going to be staying with you guys."

"It's still a test run." Derek said. "But hopefully it'll pay off."

"Yeah." Stiles agreed as he folded up the piece of paper and tucked it away in his pocket. "I think I'm ready."

Marigold came back at that point with Christian who was clearly crying earlier. Isaac scooped him up in his arms and held him. "Hey, Marigold will visit and you can visit too if you want." Isaac informer him.

Christian nodded, clearly not ready to give up his partner in crime.

"Bye Christian! Bye Michael!" Marigold waved to them again before they set off.

Their first stop was a Dairy Queen to get ice cream and chat. Marigold was going to start first grade soon and she was excited to talk about it. After ice cream they went to the mall and she picked out two new dresses that she really liked along with a bow for her hair. Stiles could easily say he wasn't expecting her to be this girly, but he liked it. He had to also agree with himself that he was stalling bringing her home. It wasn't that he didn't want her there, it was more of he didn't want to change his mind midway through this.

When they got home Marigold explored the front of the apartment first. She walked around like a kid in a museum. She examined everything from afar, including the photo of Derek and Stiles near the TV. She turned to them after a while and asked if they had any pictures of her.

"Your grandfather has all of them." Stiles said feeling guilty. "He can visit this weekend if you want?"

"Yeah!" Marigold grinned and nodded. He'd defiantly have to decorate with some of her photos if he wanted her to feel at home. He was going blind into this, but he hoped that one day when she was older she could forgive him. He could forgive himself.

After a while the trio walked down the hallway toward the bedrooms. The door that had caused Stiles so much dread was open and waiting for the little girl to enter. She looked around at the monochromatic purple walls and white trim and the new bed with a fluffy green comforter with butterflies and squealed with delight before jumping up and done on the bed. She really did love her room, and somehow that brought comfort to Stiles. She totally had his excitement. He glanced over at Derek who had a restrained joyous look on his face.

"Can we go for ice cream tomorrow too?" Marigold ask as she climbed down from her bed. "I'll be good, I promise."

"Sure." Derek grinned. "Anything you want." It was at that moment Stiles realized that Derek was probably going to spoil her. She glanced over at Stiles, under her eyelashes, as if seeking approval from him as well.

"We totally can." Stiles grinned. It didn't feel force, it felt nature and he was glad. "I'm going to start on dinner now." Stiles said and headed into the kitchen. He pulled the list out Isaac had given him earlier and looked over it. At the top of the list was tacos as her favorite. They had everything to make them, so why not? He got the pans out ready to make the dish when Derek came up behind him and slipped his hands around his waist.

"We have a child in the house now." Stiles said softly.

"Doesn't matter." Derek mumbled into his ear. "I'm not going to ravish you here and now."

Stiles turned pink as he wrapped his arms around where Derek's were.

"Thank you." Stiles said softly.

"For?"

"For not giving up."

"Stiles…I'd wait forever for you."

Stiles grinned wide. "That was really romantic."

"Shut up." Derek smirked, but kissed Stiles on the cheek.

"Ew!"

Both of them looked down to see Marigold in the doorway with an "ew" face.

"What's so gross?" Stiles asked playfully.

"You're kissing! You'll get koodies!"

"You're going to get them too!" Stiles said loosening from Derek's grip. He chased after the little girl, who ran away toward her bedroom. She squealed in delight as she ran and jumped into her bed and hid under the covers. Stiles put on a crossed expression.

"I wonder where she is?" Stiles said looking around the room comically.

Derek came in now and stood in the threshold of the door, watching the little act.

"_Marigold_?" Stiles sang as the little girl giggled with delight under the covers of the bed. "I want to give you a _present_."

"It's going to be koodies!" She squealed.

"No it's not!" Stiles said right before he grabbed her and hoisted her up from the bed. Marigold squealed again and wiggled free of Stiles. She ran toward Derek and hid behind him.

"I don't want koodies, daddy!" She tugged on his shirt. "Tell him to stop!"

"Stiles, you can't give her koodies."

Stiles sighed dramatically. "I guess…alright."

Derek grinned at him and he returned the expression. It wasn't so bad having Marigold at their house. If anything it livened them up. He was surprised at himself that he hadn't thought to do a trial run before. He had so many blocks in his mind about how much Marigold would behave like _him _or be like _him _that he never thought about her as her own person. She never thought of Marigold as just her. It always came with the attached. Guilt filled him, but only for a moment.

"Marigold, what do you like to do?" Derek asked her.

"Read…and draw…sometimes Christian and I play tag, but he isn't very good at it. He always cries." Stiles smirked at that. Isaac's first born loved to cry. It was his first defense against anything. While he could understand with him being just a little kid, he was going to need to relax a little. But if anything, when they both started school in the fall Marigold would protect him. He saw her as a fighter.

"Do you want to play tag?" Derek asked.

Her eyes widened into dinner plates. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She shouted and tapped Derek on the leg. "You're it!" She yelled and ran away from the room. Derek went after her, and Stiles took this time to escape to the kitchen to cook. Maybe Derek should learn how to cook?

.

.

.

A week had passed and Marigold was really starting to grow on Stiles more and more each day. He found her both funny and serious, but above all playful. They watched vampire and werewolf movies together, went to the park twice to play baseball with Derek, and even went out to eat twice. It was kind of cool having her around.

Maybe they could make this permanent?

Isaac was visiting today with his children, Christian ran straight for Marigold and hugged her and began to cry. "I missed you!" He sobbed.

"I missed you too, Christian!" Marigold said petting his head.

Michael sat down silently next to Isaac on the sofa, why Abigale stayed wrapped up in his arms sleeping.

"How are things going?" He asked as Stiles sat down across from him.

"Great….actually amazing…I…I didn't know I would like having her here as much as I do." Stiles bit his lip. "I think maybe it's time."

Isaac grinned. "Deucalion likes to say Marigold is our most well behaved child." He laughed. "Since she's be gone all Christian does is cry. Deucalion doesn't know what to do with him anymore."

"He'd very sensitive." Stiles pointed out.

"He'll grow out of it. I can't see a 25 year old man crying about stubbing his toe." Isaac said and they laughed. "But if that's the case then we can bring the rest of her stuff over."

"I'd like that." Stiles said just as Marigold ran around the corner screaming. Christian was behind her with a toy snake in his hand wiggling it back and forth.

"IT'S GOING TO EAT YOU!" He yelled as Marigold slammed full force into Stiles stomach knocking the air out of him for a moment causing him to heave.

"MAKE HIM STOP, DADDY!" She cried.

When his senses came back to him, and his air, Marigold was standing up on the sofa fighting with Christian on the ground. The snake long forgotten. This was the day Christian would stop crying and start fighting. He just wished it didn't involve his stomach.

"Alright! Hey! Knock it off!" Stiles said standing up and taking Marigold with him. Christian looked up at her, weighing his options about what to do next before huddling over next to his daddy on the other sofa.

"Are you sure you still want to take her?" Isaac chuckled.

He set her down on the floor." Behave, I mean it." Stiles scowled. The little girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes, clearly upset, but something else was underneath it. She busted out in tears and can away to her bedroom. A moment later a slam was heard.

"She's never done that before." Isaac said standing up with Abigale who was awake now.

"I…should I go talk to her? I didn't mean…I…" He was lost for words.

"Go talk to her. Everything will be alright." Isaac assured, but Stiles didn't feel it. He wished Derek was home from work now. He mustered up the courage, nonetheless, and knocked on Marigold's door before entering. She was huddled in the corner sobbing harshly.

"Marigold…everything is going to be alright. Hey…come on." He squatted down next to her. "Marigold?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" She cried.

"What's wrong? Why do you keep saying no?"

Another bout of harsh sobbing later bought an answer. "I don't want to-to-to-to g-g-go back!"

Oh.

Stiles' felt his stomach drop. He didn't want this. He didn't want her to feel like messing up would cause her to go back to Isaac's house. He wanted to be a better dad, he really did, but at this moment he felt like the worse person alive.

"Marigold, you're not going back, anywhere…I promise. I like having you here. Derek and I get to see you every day and we have fun."

"S-so I d-d-don't have t-t-to go?" She sobbed.

"No, as long as you like staying here with us, then you can stay. I would be really sad if you left. So would Derek. He wants to buy you more pretty dresses."

Marigold thought about this for a moment before nodding; her tears stopping.

"Can I have a hug?" Stiles asked.

She nodded again and after a moment uncurled herself to give him a hug. It felt tight and reassuring, and honestly, it warmed Stiles' heart. This was his child and he should have taken responsibility for her a long time ago, but he couldn't. He just wasn't mentally prepared to deal with a child. But now, with all his improvements, and Derek wanting to be a father, and him having to take birth control; this finally felt right.

"I'll never leave you, okay?" Stiles said pulling back to look into her red eyes.

She nodded. "I love you, daddy." She sniffed.

"I love you too, Marigold."

.

.

.

DONE! Finished, sent out to pasture, it is complete!

Thank you so much everyone for staying with me during my breaks and supportive and critical critiques. All of it has meant a lot to me and is what keeps me writing! I hope everyone enjoyed the ride!

Notes: I thought about changing the ending multiple times because I wanted Stiles and Derek to have children, but then I realized that if they did Marigold probably wouldn't have been such an important part of Stiles' life. Also I thought about how tight I made the laws in this world, and it made sense that because Peter is Stiles' mate by nature, that he cannot have children with another person. Thus, he must take BC. But, I don't think that lessens the outcome of their family.

When I first started this story I also didn't expect it to take on so many interesting topics about today's issues, but it kind of did and I'm glad. You really have to fight for your rights, even minor victories can feel huge! But one battle one doesn't mean you've won the war. I left a lot of issues unresolved for Omegas because I might revisit this in the future. In the case that I don't, well, everyone has an imagination! And that is part of the fun!

Thank you again for reading! Bye, bye!


End file.
